Prophecy
by Lotus-chan
Summary: Duo is an Ecomancer fated to forever change the continent of Asia Major and it's Five Kingdoms but one kingdom stands to lose everything if he fulfills the Oracle's prophecy and it's King will do whatever it takes to stop him. Major facelift & Revision!
1. Prologue

**Warnings:** Shounen ai/Yaoi, AU, 1x2 and generous inclusion of 3x4.  
**Disclaimer:** Gundam Wing and all it's characters don't belong to me. This fanfic was made for entertainment purposes only. No profit was made.  
**Author's Note:** Story inspiration was taken from the Anime El Hazard, the American animated series The Pirates Of Dark Water, and the Wheel Of Time book series. If you're familiar with any of these you'll notice the great influence they've had in this fanfic. If you're not then, :shrugs: you don't need to be to understand. Just incase though, I've put a mini Glossary at the bottom of this fic in case some things are difficult to understand.  
**Story Blurb:** Duo is an Ecomancer with a prophesized destiny that will change the entire continent of Asia Major and it's Five Kingdoms. But while that means prosperity for some kingdoms, it means complete ruin for another and its King will do whatever it takes to keep Duo's prophecy from being fulfilled. In a world that half accepts/half hates his power and with assassins at his back, Duo will be lucky to survive let alone fulfill his destiny.

Third Revision

**Prophecy**  
by: Lotus-chan  
Prologue

Quatre and Trowa ran down the immaculately decorated halls of the Palace of Vistaria in a near panicked rush as cannons and battering rams tore at the castle gates. Passing window after window Trowa couldn't help but look outside at the armies of his kingdom's mortal enemies as they set fire to the city and nearly climbed over the gates in their haste to get into the front courtyard.

He knew that once they were inside, no one would be spared. King Barton was not the kind of man who would allow for any acts of mercy, especially when it came to the Vistarian Queen and her child. The thought only made him run faster as he ran to keep up with Quatre who, knowing the castle better, was leading the way.

Lost in thought, Trowa did not notice Quatre had stopped abruptly, in front of a window. As he was about to pass him, Quatre screamed "No!" and grabbed him. A flaming arrow broke through the window and flew inches in front of his nose, zooming past and hitting a painting on the opposite wall. Quatre's pull on him, caused him to lose his balance and he fell backwards on top of him.

Quatre winced as the shoulder guards of Trowa's armor dug into his arm. Trowa rolled off him immediately. "Are you ok?" he asked.

Quatre smiled, "I was gonna ask you the same." Not without some relief.

Trowa looked at the flaming painting then back to Quatre, nodding. He stood up and extended a hand to his lover, "Let's hurry. We need to find the Queen." Quatre's smile faded when he nodded back and took Trowa's hand. Getting up, he hesitated in front of the window then shook his head and ran past. Trowa followed.

Up a long staircase into the central tower, they reached a large set of locked double doors. Nailed to the doors was a sign in Vistarian script that read 'Quarantine'. Undaunted, Trowa stepped in front of his companion, unsheathing the sword at his belt. "You're sure she's in here?" he asked without looking back.

Quatre nodded and when he realized Trowa couldn't see said, "Yes, I can feel her." Trowa didn't need any more confirmation. He lifted his sword and in one precise slice the locks fell away. Re-sheathing his weapon, Trowa pushed open one of the massive doors. A woman's scream echoed from within and Trowa left the door half opened to rush inside, hand at the hilt.

The room was beautifully decorated. Silk curtains hung from the four-post bed that could've comfortably contained five people side by side. A desk and dresser covered one wall and a rosewood wardrobe stood next to the bed. To the other side of the room were an additional wardrobe, bed and full length gold-rimmed mirror. On the bed was a cradle and near the head of the bed, curled up into a ball on the floor was the Queen.

"My Queen!" Quatre exclaimed, running towards her.

"No! Stop! Please, don't hurt my baby! Please! I beg you!" she cried between sobs.

Quatre stopped, "My lady, look at us. We're not here to harm you or the Prince. We've come to help you."

Slowly, the Queen raised her head. Taking in the two of them, relief flooded her features. "My knights, I thought you had gone to Belvai to see the Oracle."

Trowa stepped forward then, "We had. When we heard word of the attack we came rushing back to aid you." His gaze lowered briefly, "we should have never left you and the child." Quatre's gaze also lowered at those words. It was a failure on their part. Ever since they had been cursed, they had sworn to protect Queen after Queen until the prophecy that would predict this kingdoms fall and rebirth was fulfilled.

The Queen shook her head, as if reading their thoughts. "Now I ask you to look at me, my knights. Look at my face." They both did as she asked. The Queen's face was pale and sweaty. Her long brown hair seemed oddly thin and in disarray. Even her violet-blue eyes seemed to have lost the spark of life. That's when it dawned on them. Why she wasn't using her Ecomantic powers to defend her kingdom, tucked away alone in a tower, the 'quarantine' sign on the door...

"You have the plague..." Quatre said, horrified.

The Queen nodded solemnly, "Even if you had been here to protect me it would not have made a difference. I will die within a few hours. I can feel it in my bones. Not by any power but as a human being." She looked up at Quatre then, "is that not right?" He looked surprised by the question but Quatre didn't have to search his power long to know it was true. He could feel death on her. His expression was sympathetic when he nodded.

The Queen looked down into her arms, seemingly unperturbed by the confirmation of her impending death. The baby she cradled within them slept peacefully despite all the commotion and she smiled with motherly pride at her newborn son. This was the first male in the royal line for ten generations. The Queen picked herself up, if a bit unsteadily, and Quatre rushed to help her to her feet.

He looked down at the child. "We can save him, your Highness. Our fate's are bound together and we want to help him achieve his destiny. Perhaps when the kingdom is reborn we will even have an answer to our own curse..." The Queen nodded but suddenly seemed worried. Quatre noticed, "What is it, My Lady?" he asked.

"The Prince has her power. She's worried about him leaving his home to travel without a bonded." Quatre looked back at Trowa who was approaching.

The Queen seemed surprised, "Yes. How did you know?"

Trowa looked down at the baby. He yawned cutely and blinked large violet-blue eyes at Trowa as he woke. It drew a small smile from him, "It was easy to guess. The prophecy says he will have great power so there is no need to worry that he might catch the plague from you. Not if he's a Healer. And it is only natural for an Ecomancer to have a bonded if he is to travel beyond his home. With so many people who despise Ecomancers, it would be much too dangerous otherwise."

Trowa looked at Quatre then, "Psychics are always preferable. Safest."

Quatre looked at him curiously then blinked and nodded, seeing where Trowa was going with this. "As a Celestial and his new guardian it's only right." he replied.

The Queens eye's widened when comprehension dawned on her, "No! You can't. You're an immortal!"

He frowned patiently at her, "There is no one else we can trust to do this. He will be safer if he is bonded to me. You do want your son to live don't you?" Quatre knew he was being unfair but they were running out of time and bonding with the Prince would ultimately help them to protect him all the more.

The Queen opened her mouth to protest but at the last, she closed it. Quatre removed his armor with the exception of his shoulder guards and quite reluctantly, the Queen allowed him to take the baby from her arms. The baby blinked at Quatre and giggled, reaching small chubby hands up to him as he cradled him against his chest. Quatre smiled and mused that taking care of a baby might not be so bad.

Backing away and closing his eyes, Quatre concentrated his energy on the child in his arms. He could feel the connection between himself and the Spirit of Outerspace, the source of all psychic power, stretch and widen, filling him with it's essence. Outwardly, he began to glow in a blue-greenish light as he searched for the connection to the Spirit of the Earth, the source of all Ecomanctic power. The baby in his arms fell completely silent, staring at him in wonder for moments before his eyes fell closed as well and he began to glow in the same light.

Their power spilled over one another searching for the right connection. A bright flash of light enveloped them as the two great spirits of Earth and Outerspace touched and the connection between two souls was sealed. When the light faded, Quatre opened dazed eyes that flashed violet-blue for brief moments before returning to their original color. The baby curled up against his chest was sound asleep, exhausted.

He looked up to find the Queen staring in amazement although Trowa was not visibly surprised by the display. He grinned sheepishly, "I guess I forgot to mention what it would be like."

Trowa shook his head dismissing it. "Now that it's done we should go." He turned back to the Queen but she raised her hand before he could say it.

"I will only be a hindrance to you. I will die no matter what your efforts and I refuse to be the one that slows you down." She looked almost longingly at her son but didn't dare move to touch him. Not because she was afraid her illness would affect him but because she knew that the moment she tried to move, her legs would fail her and she would collapse. She was using her last reserves just to stand and speak to her knights with some semblance of regal dignity.

Quatre seemed to sense what she was feeling and stepped a little closer. The Queen smiled gratefully and bent down to kiss her infant son on his forehead. "Take good care of my child, Sir Winner, Sir Barton. Not just for the prophecy but for me as well."

Trowa nodded, "I swear to protect the Prince with my life, your Majesty."

Quatre smiled down at the baby when he said, "as do I."

The Queen gave them a shaky smile, "Then go now. I want you to take him to the Oracle. She will give you all a place to stay until he is at an appropriate age for travel. After which, you should not stay in one place too long." Trowa hesitated but finally bowed respectfully and forced himself to walk back to the door without his monarch.

Quatre bowed slightly, the baby shifting in his arms, and began to walk away. At the door he stopped suddenly and turned, "Um, My Lady? What's the Prince's name?" he asked.

"Oh, I didn't tell you did I?" She looked at her baby one last time, "He was actually our second child. Our first didn't survive beyond her birth and the King and I had agreed that I would name our first, and he our second."

She frowned, "He has a complete lack of originality," but she sighed and smiled despite herself. "His name is Duo."

Quatre smiled and gazed back down at the sleeping child as it clutched his shirt in it's tiny fist. "Duo…" he said affectionately.

"Go on now, before it becomes too difficult to leave." She said urgently. Quatre nodded and with a final bow he stepped outside and allowed Trowa to pull the door closed.

* * *

'The Prophecy'  
As predicted by the Oracle of Belvai.

"I was called to the Vistarian court today. The King had finally married and given his country a Queen but it was not a choice many accepted. The woman was a peasant, not of noble birth, and there were those who felt disappointed after waiting so long for a Queen that would secure the royal families future with an heir. They felt her intrusion would sully and weaken royal blood; it did not help that she was an Ecomancer and the first of her kind in the continent of Asia Major to hold such a position in centuries.

My job on this momentous day was simple. The King had called me to court for a prediction. I was to present the masses with a positive prediction of the future in order to calm their spirits and their anger. If the people of his kingdom felt secure that their future was in good hands, all would be well again. Of course, the King took a great risk. A secure future was never a guarantee and to know this ahead of time might be disastrous.

Personally, my greatest concern was to do as I was asked: simply tell the truth, but I soon realized it would not be that simple this time. When I arrived in court, all I needed was a glance at the new Queen and more than an everyday prediction spilled from my lips. I gave them a prophecy.

The Kingdom of Vistaria was destined for ten generations of peace and prosperity. With the introduction of the new Queen the royal blood would strengthen, not weaken. The Queen's line would be strong and true throughout these ten generations. All of her children and her children's children would inherit her abilities as Ecomancer and throughout the generations her power would grow stronger and stronger within each passing descendant. All her children and her children's children would be female, creating a long line of powerful ruling Queens.

Throughout this time, the empire would grow and alliances with the surrounding kingdoms would also strengthen. However, one kingdom would remain unreachable on a friendly level. This kingdom would soon grow unspeakably jealous of Vistaria's prosperity and good fortune. After ten generations of well-being, the peace would shatter like so much glass. The enemy kingdom is destined to attack at the moment of utmost distraction, catching the Empire of Vistaria off guard. This time of distraction, is to be represented by the birth of a Prince.

The birth of the first Prince in centuries is to signal the fall of the empire to it's enemies, but this is not the end of the kingdom. Two guardians sent by eternity will save the Prince from death at the fall of his country. Under their protection, the prince will grow in years and in Ecomantic power until the age of sixteen. At this young age he will become aware of his destiny and using his power, he is fated to reclaim the throne. His enemy kingdom will fall to it's knees before him and he will have his vengeance. Together with his true bonded and his allies he is destined to make Vistaria greater than it ever was before or ever will be.

This is the destiny of the empire as told to me by the Spirit of Outerspace, but it is only one of many paths that may be taken. It is meant to ultimately lead to the finest empire Asia Major has ever seen but there will be perils along the way. Though should these perils and dangers prove too great, the Prince and all who side with him will surely die."

-- Writings of the Oracle of Belvai  
Lady Silvia Noventa

* * *

(Not in ABC order)  
Glossary:

1. Bonded/ or Bonds: Bonds are links of power created between an Ecomancer and a Celestial for there own protection. The clairvoyance of a Celestial and the power of an Ecomancer serve to help each other. These bonds create semi-weak telepathic links between the two bonded. Presumably, these bonds can only be done between two people. They are life long. There is no known way to undo them.

2. The Gifted: Made up of psychics, telepaths, seer's, telekinetic's and ecomancers, they are any man or woman who can speak to/use the power of the Three Great Spirits. The Gifted come in a great variety but ecomancers are rare and for reasons not understood, are mainly female. A gifted who can wield the power of the Spirit of the Earth cannot wield that of the Spirit of Outerspace and vise versa.

3. The Celestials: Psychics, telepaths, telekinetic and seers. They are those among the Gifted who can touch the Spirit of Outerspace and use it's power. Their symbol is the Star.

4. Ecomancers: Any man or woman who can touch the Spirit of the Earth and wield it's elemental powers, either just one or all four. If an Ecomancer can wield all four basic elemental powers he/she is granted the Healer's Touch. The Symbol of an Ecomancer is a half turned rose leaf. Healer's are recognized by their white gold arm guards.

5. Elemental Powers: Governed by the Spirit of the Earth: Earth, Wind, Water and Fire.

6. Healer's Touch: Power gifted to an Ecomancer who can control all four elemental powers. Considered to be advanced form ecomancy, this is the ability to heal illness or injury by using one's own life energy, or 'chi'. Healer's are recognized by their white gold arm guards.

7. Three Great Spirits: The three spirits who have control over the world: the Spirit of the Earth, the Spirit of Outerspace and the Human Spirit. The first two are the Spirit Creators of the gifted. They are life givers and spirits that help bring peace and fertility to the world. The last is the dormant Spirit Creator of the non-gifted.

8. Two Great Spirits: Only referring to the Spirit of the Earth and the Spirit of Outerspace.

9. Oracle: Title given to the oldest and most powerful seer. Unlike the other Gifted, the power of seer can be transferred from one person to another if old enough. This is how a new Oracle is generally appointed. With the position of Oracle comes immortality. The Oracle cannot die until she/he passes on the old power.

10. Seers: One of the four major forms of the Celestials power, (aside from the Psychics, Telepaths and Telekinetics). It is the power to see into the future spontaneously or via an object. The power comes to the seer at random and theoretically cannot be controlled, not even by the Oracle.

11. The Burning Leaf: A hate group with a near religious dedication to the eradication of all Ecomancers. Regarded as radicals, it is their belief that Ecomancers are actually followers of the Evil One in disguise. According to their beliefs, Ecomancers are rapists of the Spirit of the Earth who tap into it's power through the Evil Spirit and in turn weaken it. They believe that Ecomantic Healers are the most powerful followers of the Evil One who will rob a person of their soul while pretending to heal them. Their hatred toward Ecomancers runs deep enough to lead to acts of severe violence and/or murder. Followers of the Burning Leaf dislike of the Celestials almost as much because they will protect and support Ecomancers. Few Ecomancers will travel without the protection of a Celestial with them. The symbol for this cult is the burning rose leaf for obvious reasons.

12. Five Kingdoms: Sank, Vistaria, Roma, Nishi and Higashi. (Nishi actually meaning west and Higashi actually meaning east).

13. Asia Major: Largest continent where all life began. Ruled by the Five Kingdoms.

14. Asia Minor: Smallest of the two continents. Colonized on the east coast almost completely by the Roma Empire.

15. Council of Elders: Made up of the only six known Healers in existence and the six most powerful Celestials, this group of twelve elders is the high council that rules over all Gifted in every country. They set the laws that both protect and keep the Gifted in check. Working together with the rulers of each of the five kingdoms, they are responsible for looking after all matters concerned with the Gifted. The Council of Elders authority is second only to the Oracle who is also a member. The council resides in Torelle, the capitol of Eco Vera.

16. Shinigami: AKA the Evil One. A loner Spirit who rules over the nether world and the dead. He is a separate, lesser entity outside the control of the Three Great Spirits. Although many people believe that he is the embodiment of all evil and the bringer of death, destruction and chaos, Shinigami is a neutral spirit that does as he wishes and answers to none of the other Three Spirits.

17. True Bonded (Legend): Although any Celestial can bond with any Ecomancer, each time one gifted is born there is one other gifted out there that they are destined to bond with. Two people achieving all the powers a gifted can, the four elementals or the four psychic-related powers, and bonding together can give them a status/power alike to that of a demi-god.

Place Names:

1. Vistaria: Empire from which Duo comes from. Fell to Sank 16 years earlier. (Except in prologue).

2. Sank: Enemy kingdom of Vistaria ruled by King Barton.

3. Torelle: Capital city of Eco Vera.

4. Eco Vera: Neutral no mans land between Sank and Vistaria. An enchanted sacred ground where Priests, Ecomancers and all other Gifted come once a year to seek peace and unity with the two great spirits. Place where all Gifted power is enhanced.

5. Draconian Desert: Desolate no mans land north of Eco Vera in which contact with the two great spirits is completely cut off.

6. Belvai: City just south of Eco Vera within the Roma Empire. It is where the Oracle lives.

7. Roma: Country south of Sank ruled by Emperor Khushrenada.

8. Oz: Capitol city of the Roma Empire.


	2. The Beginning: part01

Warnings: Shounen ai/Yaoi, AU, 1x2, 3x4  
Disclaimer: On prologue.

Third Revision plus face lift.

**Prophecy**  
by: Lotus-chan  
The Beginning: part01

--About 16 years later--

He held on tightly to the bars as the ship swayed back and forth violently in the storm. Waves pounded against it from outside, threatening to capsize it at any moment. It was this and the shouts from above decks which overwhelmed the usual silence of the holding cells. Duo looked out the small porthole of his cell and grinned.

That would teach them to mess with him.

Another wave pounded against the side of the ship and he lost his grip. Duo rolled across the cell floor and smacked his back against the steel bars of the other side. He gasped when his head hit the bars of the cell door. His vision swam for brief moments and he unconsciously tried to bring his hand up to his head before remembering they were still tied behind his back.

A groan to his left startled him and he turned to see the girl in the other cell had regained consciousness.

Slowly, he sat up. "Hey, you ok?"

The girl looked up from the ground and stared incredulously at his question, "Of course not." She looked away, "I just had a lashing and the guy asks me if I'm ok..."

Duo sighed and tried to stand up. The ship swayed abruptly and he slipped on his black robes, falling on his stomach. "Damnit," he cursed when one of his sandals slipped off and through the bars. God, how he missed his boots.

The girl giggled and this time it was his turn to frown, "What're you laughing at??" but his voice softened when he saw her tears.

She blinked them away and smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. "Aw, c'mon. A girl like me wouldn't have much to laugh about in this situation. We're gonna be sold as slaves the minute we reach the Sank Kingdom's docks. I can at least laugh whenever you make a fool of yourself, ne?" Despite himself, he smiled.

That's when she noticed his earring for the first time. On his left ear, Duo wore a dangling half turned rose leaf on the end of a tiny chain. Her eyes widened and traveled to his bound hands. On his arms were a pair of white-gold metallic arm guards. They ran from his wrists to his elbows, the surface of which was painted white with the exception of the gleaming white gold vine carvings that ran the length of each. Half turned rose leaves adorned the vines every now and then.

"That's the mark of a healer!" she gasped. Looking back at his face she was suddenly infuriated, "You were a healer all this time and never said anything?!" She caught herself when she realized she was screaming at him and her expression suddenly became desperate. "Oh, please, please could you help my wounds??"

The ship tipped again but this time Duo was ready. He flipped onto his back as he slid to the other side of the cell and brought his feet up. His feet hit the bars, stopping him, but the girl was not so lucky. Unprepared, she rolled across the cell and smacked her wounded back into the bars.

She screamed again and several fresh tears rolled down her cheeks. Duo winced sympathetically and looked at her, frowning. "I really couldn't do anything while you were unconscious. I don't go through bars, you know." His expression softened, "Can you crawl back?" She breathed in and out carefully but finally nodded. Because of the lashings, her arms were tied in front and she was able to get on her hands and knees and crawl to the bars that separated her cell from Duo's.

Duo inched his way over to her when she made it, "Put your back as close to the bars as possible." She nodded and turned around, sitting as close to the bars as she dared without touching them and faced away. Duo sat with his back against the bars when she was ready and reached his hands through the bars to touch her back through her torn and bloody shirt.

She winced but said nothing. He closed his eyes to concentrate and almost at once his hands began to glow. A white light pooled between his hands, quickly forming into what looked like liquid electricity. The energy spilled out of his hands and crawled onto her back, seeking out her injuries. The energy seeped into the wounds and slowly, they began to close up; to heal. The grimace she'd held on her face slowly diminished and within moments, the light faded and her wounds were gone.

She blinked a few times and a delighted smile crept onto her face. Her back didn't hurt anymore. It was as if the wounds had never been there. Almost laughing, she whirled around, "My God, you really are a healer. Thank you so... are you ok??" she said worriedly when she looked at him.

Duo was slumped against the bars breathing heavily. "I-I'm fine." He turned to his side, still leaning on the bars and she noticed a fine sheet of sweat over his face. And still he smiled, "Don't worry about me. You ok, now?"

She glared at him, "You know you fixed me up. I just wanna know why you look so awful."

Duo shrugged, "The healing takes a lot outta me sometimes." he lied.

She stayed silent a minute. "Even though I've only known you for the length of this trip, I'm very glad to have met you." She gave him a small smile, "You're a nice guy."

Duo smiled back, "Your welcome."

Just then the doors to the cell blocks opened and a pirate stormed in. "Ecomancer!"

Duo glanced at him disinterestedly, "what." he replied flatly.

The pirate glared, he was soaked from head to foot and carried a short length of rope in his hands. "We know you're the one that caused this blasted storm, Ecomancer! The Captain wants you on deck. You did this and now you'll undo it!"

Duo gave him a patronizing look. As if he was no more than a child who just couldn't understand. "I can't."

The pirate seemed taken aback by that response but it lasted only seconds before his rage returned twice over, "Don't you dare say something like that to me, slave! You'll calm the storm, blast you, or we'll throw you over board!"

Duo chuckled, "I really don't think your captain could afford that." The pirate hesitated, glancing at his arm guards that were the symbol of his Healers touch.

It was true. Ecomantic slaves were hard to come by and high in demand. They were worth a small fortune even with control over only one basic elemental power and a Healer so much that few could afford them. But those that could would pay a Kings ransom to have one.

The pirate glared at him nonetheless, "and why the hell can't you?!" he demanded.

Duo took a deep breath. This man was a sailor? "Because, in case you haven't noticed yet, I didn't call just any storm. If I had called a simple thunderstorm, I would've had to make it chase you across the entire Sea of Mer to make it last this long and that takes too much energy. This is a hurricane genius," The pirate's eye's widened. "…and hurricane's are too big and too powerful to call off unless I have all my reserved energy."

The moment he said it, he wished he hadn't. The pirate looked at him skeptically, "but you can do it. There's no reason why you shouldn't have all your 'reserved' energy."

That was when the girl in the next cell stood up, glaring daggers at him. "Look, the Ecomancer said he can't help you so leave him alone!"

The pirate returned her glare with equal venom, "That's the kind of attitude that got you a lash... wait a minute." The nameless pirate looked from her to Duo and back again. The girl shouldn't have been able to stand for days... "So that's why you said you can't do it! You wasted your energy on the girl!" Her eyes widened and she backed away from the cell door.

Duo pulled himself to his feet and leaned back against the bars, wishing he could melt through them to stand between her and the pirate. The soaked pirate grinned, "Listen, Healer. If you don't want me to slit her throat you'll come with me above decks." he said putting a hand to his sword. "It's true that I can't kill you, but she's been a royal pain in the ass the entire voyage and the money we'll get from you will more than cover for her loss in the Black Market."

With that said another man entered the small cell block. He too was soaked to the bone but unlike the first one, this pirate was a much bigger man. His shirt strained over his muscle's even when wet with the sleeves torn off to make more room for his bulky arms. The second pirate grinned menacingly at the girl.

He'd been listening.

Duo's eye's widened in alarm. "Ok ok! I'll do it, just leave her out of it."

Pirate number 1 turned his grin back on him, "I thought you'd see it my way." Brushing aside the hilt of his sword at his belt, he reached into his pocket for the keys to the cell door. Opening it, he allowed bulky pirate number 2 to go in first. The large man was barely able to fit through the narrow cell door but when he did, Duo saw something on his chest that he'd missed earlier. It was a badge, woven into his shirt, of a burning rose leaf.

Duo's heart skipped a beat and he backed into the wall in one abrupt movement, a startled curse dying in his throat before he made a sound. Fear, real fear, had robed him of his voice and all he could do was stare at the symbol on the man's chest as if it were death itself… and probably was. The bulky pirate laughed at his reaction. It was a cold menacing sound that sent chills down Duo's spine. He could feel the blood draining from his face.

Abruptly the ship turned as a wave crashed into it's side. Duo lost his footing again and fell forwards, his other sandal flying off behind him. The bulky man caught him before he hit the ground and suddenly he couldn't move. The man looked down at him, his eye's sparkling with something dark while he still chuckled at Duo's obvious fear. "I've never seen a Healer this young. Aren't Ecomancers supposed to be old and frail before they can reach this level of power?" Even his voice mocked him. Duo didn't answer the question.

"The captain said it would be easier for him to work if we retie his hands in front. Lets get it over with and go back to the main deck before the ship capsizes." Pirate number 1 seemed to have been content to watch until just now. He moved around the large man and behind Duo to untie his hands. It's when Duo noticed the bulky pirates grip tightening on his arms, no doubt to make sure he couldn't get away. Duo winced and knew he would have bruises there later.

The ropes fell and the pirate began inspecting the gold arm guards, noticing the line where they connected together inside his arms. There were no latches or keyholes; no way of prying them open or removing them short of cutting the healer's arms off. "If only we could've taken them off... they'd fetch quite a price themselves." The pirate said with some regret. "Turn him around." At the last, pirate number 2 turned him to face the other man. The scrawnier pirate didn't tie his arms together right away.

He looked Duo up and down like you would a teasing harlot and Duo felt a surge of emotions that was equal parts anger and panic. His outfit wasn't revealing in the slightest, thank the two spirits, but the pirate was looking at it as if it were.

Duo wore simple black robes. They were cut in a kind of V neck at the collar. His sleeves were large and billowing but only reached as far as his elbows so that the arm guards would be easily visible. It was a style most Healer's wore for that very reason. His robes were tied tightly around his waste with a clothe belt and the robes ran past his waste to his feet. They were cut on each side up to mid thigh and under that he wore a pair of matching black baggy pants. The hems of his clothes: collar, sleeves and the bottom of his robes were decorated by vines with rose leafs in silver embroidery.

His outfit left no doubt about his identity. Free Ecomancers in most countries were regarded to having the authority of nobility and although his robes weren't extravagant, they were not the robes of a slave. As the pirate stood, undressing him with his eyes, Duo felt anger win out over fear, "What the hell are you looking at?!"

The man laughed, looking back up at the bulkier pirate. "Perhaps we can convince the captain to leave us alone with him after this is over." The other's burly laugh thundered in Duo's ears and he struggled to get away.

Hands clamped down tighter in response and with a grimace, Duo stood still again. The pirate in front of him grabbed his arms and retied his hands over the arm guards, then tied the additional piece of rope he'd brought with him to the knot. To his great relief, the bulky pirate released him. "Now, Ecomancer. Lets get on with this." And with a push, he ushered Duo out of the cell, still holding the other end of the rope like a leash.

* * *

As soon as he walked onto the main deck, Duo was blasted with the raging winds and rain of the hurricane. As the bulky pirate pushed him forward and the wind beat against him, he bowed his head slightly to help keep the sheets of water from his eyes. The thinner pirate pulled him forward with the other end of the rope like a dog on a leash as he struggled to keep his balance on the violently swaying deck. Duo felt it oddly ironic that even though he'd lost his sandals, being barefoot gave him better footing.

Pirate number one led him toward a man who was shouting orders at the crew over the sound of the raging storm. His orders were repeated several times among the other crew members to be sure all heard them. "Captain, sir! We've brought you the Ecomancer as ordered!" The captain looked at him.

Duo was slightly surprised to learn this was the captain. He was young and dressed no differently than any of the other men. Even though he too carried a sword, it didn't seem to suit him. Duo wasn't Psychic or anything like that but this man struck him more as a noble man, even in the ragged and soaked clothes, than a pirate captain.

The captain walked up to him, "You are the Ecomantic Healer, correct?!" The man was standing no more than two feet away and still had to shout in order to make himself heard over the strong gale and the shouting behind them. Duo nodded. "We know you have called the sea to your aid but the drowning deaths of my men cannot save you. I ask you to think if not of my men then of the lives of the slaves below decks. Can you calm this storm before it tears my ship apart?!" Duo started. He had not known there were other slaves in the lower levels.

Duo glowered at the deck, the fragments of his plan disintegrating before his very eyes. The pirate that held his 'leash' snarled and back-handed him, throwing him to the deck. "Answer when the captain speaks to you, Eco Trash!" Duo blinked a few times, stunned by what had just happened but when he looked up he was even more surprised to see the captain's sword at the neck of the man who had struck him.

"You are not to touch him unless I say otherwise, is that understood?!" The captain's voice was firm and commanding. He held his sword like he knew how to use it. Fear shown in the eyes of the first pirate and he nodded shakily. That was the last he saw of him. In the next second a giant tidal wave smashed onto the deck of the ship.

The big pirate grabbed hold of a flailing rope that had snapped off the riggings before slipping too far. Duo, the Captain and the thinner pirate were all overcome at once and thrown to the side of the ship. Out of the corner of his eye, Duo saw as the thin pirate screamed mercy of the two great spirits before being swept over board. Duo slid on his side, not far behind him and didn't even have time to scream before he closed his eyes and fell over the side.

Abruptly he stopped falling, his own robes suddenly choking him. Opening his eyes, he was surprised to find himself staring at the side of the ship. He looked up to see the pirate captain holding onto the railings on the edge of the ship with one hand, the other holding onto the collar of his robes. "Are you alright, kid?!"

Duo swallowed, bringing a hand up to his collar and yelled back, "Just peachy!" The captain's lips twitched upwards for a second before looking back up. Two crew members had arrived and were helping to pull him back up. Once he got over the railing, he helped them pull Duo over. Duo shivered and let them help him.

He was already soaked to the bone and ready to agree with just about anything so long as they would let him back inside. One of the pirates held onto the other end of his 'leash' and gave him a warning look while the captain spoke to the other man. Duo raised an eyebrow at him. What did that guy think he was gonna do? Run? Where?

The captain turned back to him, "Listen Healer, I need you to stop this storm now! Before we're all killed!" Duo glowered, he wanted to say he didn't have that kind of energy left but he had no choice. The captain was right, the hurricane was too fierce. They might not survive unless he did something.

"Alright! I'll do it, but you gotta get these ropes off me first!" The captain didn't even give it a second thought.

He turned to the man who was now holding onto his ropes and nodded to him, "do what he says!"

The man looked at him like he was crazy, "but sir..."

The captain growled, "I said now, damnit! Or do you want to die!" That seemed to change the pirate's mind because with a 'no sir!' he began untying Duo's bindings. When they were all off, Duo suppressed the urge to rub his wrists. With the arms guards, the ropes weren't able to dig into his flesh but he still felt the impulse.

Now that his hands were free, the pirate backed away slightly. Almost as if afraid of him. A few of the men on deck who could spare a glance their way also began to look visibly uncomfortable. The captain only crossed his arms, "Ok Ecomancer, do whatever it is you have to do." Duo nodded and took a deep breath.

He looked out at the violently thrashing waves that were his handiwork for a few moments before he closed his eyes. Almost immediately a shimmering glow began to surround him. The glow grew in intensity and solidified into what looked like greenish-blue electricity. It crawled sluggishly about his body, over his skin and soaked robes, waiting for direction. The captain unfolded his arms slowly and took a step back. Some of the men on deck had now completely ignored their tasks and were staring agape.

Duo's eyes were closed tightly in concentration as he built up more and more power. He raised his arms above his head and the energy spiraled around his arms and shot upwards through his hands, into the sky. The white flashes of angry lightning blazed rebelliously, before surrendering to him. Greenish-blue bolts soon coursed through the clouds. The wind beat against him, almost as if fighting him and he stumbled briefly. He frowned in his concentration, whispering to himself, "Its not enough..."

He brought down one hand and the liquid electricity spilled onto the deck. It spread all around him as if searching, while men ran from it screaming, terrified. Finally the energy found the main mast and ran up it. The rest of it spread on the deck suddenly shot straight for the mast. The liquid electricity ran all the way up until it reached the top then shot into the sky. Thunder roared threateningly but the waves were beginning to calm.

Slowly, within only a couple minutes the sky began to clear. The dark clouds that had brought premature night, thinned and then disappeared completely. The soaked crew of the pirate ship stared in awe as the first sun they had seen in days appeared in the horizon like magic.

The line of energy to the mast thinned and then vanished. The energy in the hand that remained raised sparked as it cut off. The collective gaze of the crew then fell on Duo as his hand dropped back to his side and he collapsed.

* * *

Blackness surrounded him. Duo searched around himself for something familiar, something he could make out, anything at all but there was nothing. No sky, no ground, just the air. He knew this wasn't the darkness of night either. Even night had some life to it. Crickets singing, a cool wind, stars in the sky; something, but there was nothing.

'Am I dead?' He panicked and searched his senses, yes, he could still feel it. The Spirit of the Earth. The source of all Ecomantic power. Surely if he could still feel it he wasn't dead. But then..? Duo hugged himself and closed his eyes. This was all a bad dream. Maybe when he opened them again, he'd awaken. Maybe. 'Oh gods, what's happening? Where is everyone? Quatre...'

* * *

He woke with a start. The thick blankets covering him suddenly became too hot and he kicked them off. He lay back with sigh as the slightly cooler air of the room hit his bare skin. It had been just a dre... 'wait a second'. Duo sat up and looked around. He was in a large cabin, not his cell. The cell he'd spent days in, below decks on... on the pirate ship. A man was sitting at a desk across the room. He was looking at him.

"So, you're finally awake." he said.

Duo frowned, "who are you? and, not that I'm complaining but what am I doing here?"

The man stood and walked over to his bed. "Don't you remember what happened?" He sat down in a chair next to his bed and gave him a searching, half curious look. That's when Duo noticed he was naked.

He blushed furiously and pulled a blanket over his lap, "Where the heck are all my clothes?!" he sent a glare at the man sitting next to him.

The man raised an eyebrow, "Do you really not remember? You collapsed after calming the storm. I brought you to my quarters after that to give you time to rest. I'm a little familiar with the way your power works so I was sure that was all you needed. As for your clothes, they were completely soaked. I had to take them off." He looked over next to the door where Duo's robes were hung, "They've been dry for some time now."

The memories suddenly came flooding into his mind. The girl, the two pirates, the storm, the... He looked back at the man and was actually somewhat surprised, "You're the captain." The man nodded. "Then what am I doing in your cabin?"

The captain took a deep breath, "Well, really. By agreeing to calm the storm you saved the lives of my men as well as my... merchandise. The least I could do was save yours."

What was that supposed to mean? The captain seemed to understand the look on his face and explained, "After a spectacle like the one you pulled to calm the seas I almost had a mutiny on my hands. The men fear you, especially after they were fed all those lies about Ecomancers being followers of the Evil One by the members of the Burning Leaf. They wanted to kill you, still do. I had to bribe them with money, then threaten them in order to keep you alive.

"That's why I brought you in here. I couldn't trust anyone to look after you for this long. I may be a pirate but I consider myself at least a half decent man. I wasn't about to hand you over to them, never mind that you alone are worth more than all the slaves below decks. Though that's also something I had to keep reminding them." he added, finishing.

Duo sighed, tiredly. None of it surprised him. It was kind of sad but he was used to people trying to kill him. Fear of him wouldn't necessarily have been bad but fear made people stupid and hasty. He didn't want to know what pirates were capable of when they took leave of their senses. Still, there was something else. "How long was I asleep?"

The captain chuckled and got up. He straightened the papers that were strewn over his desk, slipping them in a drawer before casually saying, "Almost two days."

"WHAT?!"

The man nodded, still grinning. "We should be arriving in the Sank Kingdom shortly, assuming your storm didn't throw us too far off course. The recent cloudy nights have made navigation somewhat of a pain." He walked to the door and looked back at the bed, "I'll go find you something to eat. I'm not going to tie you up again but I suggest that you not leave my quarters to do something foolish while I'm gone. For your own good." With that, he left.

Duo fell back onto the bed with a thud. Two days. Quatre was not going to like that. He would've surely felt it... where ever he was. Depression threatened to overcome him but he shook his head and got out of bed. He would see them again, somehow. He walked across the cabin to get his clothes and got dressed. As he was tying the clothe belt around his waist, Duo noticed a bowl of fruit on the desk. He finished and walked over to the desk, grabbing an apple.

He took a bite and looked out the small porthole. He couldn't see the horizon but by the light he knew sunset was approaching. Taking another bite of his apple Duo sat back down on the bed and that's when he noticed his braid. Setting the apple down, he pulled the braid over his shoulder and winced inwardly when he saw it. The wind had blown several strands of hair out of it and it was a complete mess. He looked down to where it was tied and smiled when he saw the charm was still there.

For his fifteenth birthday Quatre had given him a silver ribbon. The Ecomancer's half turned rose leaf hung from it as a charm. When he'd asked what to do with it, Quatre had woven it into his braid. The charm hung from the tie at the end of his braid when he'd finished. It had been the perfect length. Now, it was pulled out in the wrong places and slipping out of others.

He was about to untie and re-braid his hair when shouting outside caught his attention and he turned to the cabin door just when the captain came bursting through. Duo groaned when he saw shackles in his hands. "It seems we've reached land a lot sooner than I thought, Ecomancer. I'll need to take you out of the room chained." he paused taking in Duo's exasperation and frowned. "It will make things a lot easier if you cooperate."

When Duo didn't move the captain nodded and walked toward him. Duo allowed himself to be chained. It didn't matter. It wouldn't have done any good to put up a fight with the only man aboard who'd been civil to him, and probably the only one willing to stand between him and a ship load of pirates who wanted to kill him. The shackles on his wrists were big enough to fit over the arm guards and like the ropes he'd been tied with before, the chains also came with something like a 'leash'. He glared at that the entire time. When the captain was done Duo wordlessly got up and followed him out of the cabin.

On deck the crew was busy tending to their duties. Few noticed him but those that did looked at him with a mixture of fear and hatred, but steadily avoiding getting too close to him at the same time. Duo glared right back at them and refocused his attention on his new surroundings. It was indeed close to sunset and land was a couple miles away. Some of the slaves were already being led on deck, chained like he was, and lined up against the side of the ship where they wouldn't get in the way.

As the captain walked over to the helm, a short and chubby pirate ran up to him. "Captain, Sir. The crows nest has reported that the flags raised at the docks are not of the Sank Kingdom." The captain looked at him in alarm, "What did you just say?!" The man nodded, "Not of the Sank Kingdom, sir. They appear to be flags of the Roma Empire." The captain ran up to the edge of the ship, dragging a startled Duo behind him and took a spy glass out of his pocket. He looked out to the docks and cursed.

Turning around, he yelled at his crew. "We're in Roma waters! Raise the merchants flags! Get the slaves below decks, now! Helmsman, head to the northern docks!" Suddenly the main deck was full of men running to obey the Captains orders. Several pirates scurried to get the slaves below decks while others went about their own duties. The pirate next to the captain looked at him inquiringly, "Sir, why the northern docks?" The captains eyes shifted to Duo briefly before turning to the other man.

"The northern docks are part of a small fishing village near the border of the Sank Kingdom. I have friends there who won't ask questions and will even help us unload the merchandise. There is a small auction house in the village that does underground work after hours. It attracts many outsiders and will be a good enough place to rid ourselves of the merchandise before the Roma Guard finds us." he paused slightly, "If we tell them we have an Ecomancer, those of the Burning Leaf in town will help us."

Duo's eyes widened. "Are you insane?!"

The captain frowned at him, "Silence. It may not be good news for you but that is none of my concern. Nothing changes the fact that I am a pirate and you are my slave." Duo frowned and looked away. No, nothing had changed but he couldn't help reacting to talk of alerting the Burning Leaf to his existence. He'd spent his entire life running from their assassins.

When he looked out at the land he could see they were already moving parallel to the coast. This kind of movement would definitely be suspicious to someone. They'd most likely be followed to the northern docks by the Roma Guard anyway. He could only pray that they would.

* * *

The moment they had arrived a messenger had been sent out into the village and within an hour, it seemed like every freaking member of the Burning Leaf in the continent had come out of hiding and surrounded the docks. They were easily identifiable in their black cloaks, the symbol of their cult woven over the breast. It seemed like all the 'help' they were receiving was from people wearing these black cloaks.

Duo watched, his heart racing, as men in black cloaks helped the pirates herd all the slaves off the ship. Some of them loomed at him from under their hoods as they passed by. He looked down at his arm guards and cursed them for the first time. He stood out too much. In these clothes and with the arm guards he was unmistakable as an Ecomancer. He could almost feel the hatred and maliciousness of the people all around him.

The captain looked at him out of the corner of his eye as he pretended to be inspecting and supervising his men's work. "You won't have to worry about any of them until we get to the auction house, so calm down. I don't want you having a heart attack until I'm rid of you, understand?"

Duo glared at the man, "What do you mean 'until we get to the auction house'?!" This time the captain turned to look fully at him, "I already have a buyer set up for you, Healer, and it is none of my concern whether your new owner belongs to the Burning Leaf or not. If you understand what I'm saying."

Duo paled. The captain sighed, "I've had enough of this, Bruno! Where the hell are ya!"

The short chubby man from before came rushing at his captains call, "Sir?" he asked.

"I want you to take care of things. I'm taking the Ecomancer to the auction house, now."

The man stood up straight and nodded, "Yes sir!" With a slight tug to Duo's chain the captain began walking toward the side of the ship, where the Burning Leaf and the pirates were unloading the last of the slaves. Duo stumbled briefly but followed with a glare at the captains back.

"What was all that about??" He demanded.

The captain only glared, "By the Three Spirits, shut up! Speak when you're spoken to, slave!"

Duo's glare only darkened. "I'm sick of people calling me that! I am not a slave, damnit!" The pirate captain whipped around and punched Duo in the stomach with all his strength. Duo gasped and fell to his knees, doubling over.

Two cloaked heads shot up from behind them to see what happened. They watched for only seconds, facial expressions hidden under their hoods, before one whispered to the other, "later". The other nodded and they returned to their duties.

The captain cursed and picked him up. He walked down the gang plank and onto the docks where an open air carriage was waiting for him. He muttered a quick "auction house" to the waiting coachman and got in. He dropped Duo down onto one of the seats and immediately the carriage took off. The captain sat down just as Duo was sitting up... slowly. He hugged his knees to his chest and looked out at the village. It wasn't fear or sadness that he looked out at the town with, it was anger.

The captain sighed heavily. "You are the last Ecomancer I take on a voyage. The next might cost me my ship, if not my sanity." Without moving, Duo's venomous gaze fell on the pirate. The captain made a face, "No real offence Healer, but I'll be glad to get rid off you as soon as I can."

Duo barely moved when he replied, "Likewise."


	3. The Beginning: part02

Authors Note: My computer was having trouble keeping all of part 1 in one notepad file so I had to make a part 1b

Third Revision

**Prophecy**  
by: Lotus-chan  
The Beginning: part02

When they arrived at the auction house it was dusk. The place was already cramped and there were still people outside waiting to get in. Word had spread fast of the Pirate Ship that had gone slightly off course in the sudden hurricane and many who had agreed to be at the Black Market in the Sank Kingdom had traveled south, despite the danger of being caught, into the Roma Empire for their 'merchandise'.

The pirate captain had the coachman stop at the back of the auction house. He looked at Duo, "Can you..."

"I'm fine." he said, cutting him off.

The captain frowned, "If I were you, I would start acting like the slave you are. Your new owner may not be as tolerant of this attitude as I am." and with that he pulled Duo to his feet with the chains and walked off the carriage.

Duo followed him through the back door of the auction house without removing his glare from the mans back. Inside, the plain wood halls were dark. People banged on doors from within passing rooms and the rattling of chains told him just who those people must be. He briefly wondered if the girl he'd met earlier was in one of those rooms. Abruptly they stopped and the captain took out the key that was already in the lock of a door and opened it.

"Get in." he said. Duo favored the idea of sweeping the guy and running but then someone from behind pushed him inside. He stumbled into the room and the door slammed shut behind him. Duo growled and kicked the door in his frustration.

Someone unfamiliar on the other side laughed and said, (1)"Tsuberov-sama doesn't usually like disobedient slaves but he might enjoy breaking this one." He laughed again but the captain's only clear answer was to lock the door and walk away.

* * *

Duo sat in a corner of his new cell for what seemed like hours. He mused over what had happened to him in the last few days and wondered if he'd ever see Quatre or Trowa again.

He raised his knees up to his chest and brought his forehead down to rest on them. The moment he had finally convinced Quatre and Trowa that he didn't need to have body guards at his side every waking moment was the time he got kidnapped by pirates. Gods but he had some luck...

Duo raised his head when he heard footsteps coming down the halls. The steps halted outside his door and he heard the jiggle of keys in the lock before the door opened. Two men stood outside his cell. One was holding a torch and dressed very extravagantly. His robes were large and billowing with intricate designs and gold trimmings. A nobleman? All the way out here? The other man he recognized right away. It was the Pirate Captain. "This is him?" said the nobleman.

The captain nodded, "Yes, Lord Tsuberov." He looked at Duo, "On your feet, slave." Duo glared and didn't move.

Tsuberov chuckled, "Oh I can already see I'm going to like him. What was his age again?"

"Fifteen." the captain replied.

Tuberov nodded as if satisfied, "Never have I heard of such a thing. A Healer this young." He grinned broadly, "and male... I will be the envy of every slave owner in the Sank Kingdom." He turned his attention on Duo, "Listen, Ecomancer. I am your new master. You will address me as either Lord Tsuberov or 'your Excellency' from now on, is that clear?"

Duo remained silent, the death glare he gave them both never wavering in the slightest but instead of becoming angry, Tsuberov laughed. It made Duo even more angry. The captain however, was not so pleased. He entered the room, finding the chain attached to Duo's shackles and pulled him to his feet. Another man, who could only have been one of Tuberov's servants, or possibly a body guard from his size, entered then to take Duo's 'leash' before the captain could do anything else. "Where did you find such an interesting specimen?" Tsuberov asked when the captain returned to the door.

The captain looked at him with obvious displeasure, "He was taken from a quarantined fishing village on the coast of Asia Minor, that's all you need to know. If you are not to be acquiring any more slaves this evening, Lord Tsuberov, I have important matters to attend to. Have a safe journey home." He said the last part with forced politeness, almost sarcastically and without a second glance, walked out. Tsuberov stared after him with a frown. There was obviously something the pirate captain had not liked about him.

Tsuberov dismissed the captains exit quickly enough and turned a chilling grin back on Duo. "You will ride with me in my coach until we reach the Sank/Roma boarder. I realize that in some countries Ecomancers have the authority of nobility but you are now my slave. I will expect you to act accordingly and give me all the respect I deserve. Do this and all will go well with you. Defy me and," his grin widened, "I will enjoy the outcome, although you may not be able to say the same."

Duo schooled his features to remain a mask of anger but couldn't help feeling slightly nervous. He would have to get away, somehow, but in the meantime he resolved to play along. He allowed a small smile to touch his lips although the burning glare in his eyes never faded and nodded. Tsuberov seemed to accept that and led the way into the hall.

The large man that had hold of his chains took off after him and Duo followed. It was a short trip down the hall to the back entrance of the auction house. Now outside his cell he could hear all the commotion from up front where would-be slave owners placed bids on the men and women who had come off the pirate ship.

With out warning the loud sounds of doors slamming open and men yelling something over the crowd caught his attention. Suddenly the entire auction house seemed to have been thrown into a panic. Duo stopped, wondering what could've happened. There was the sound of several hoofs patting against the cobble stone streets, people shouting, horses neighing, and Tsuberov also stopped. "It's the Roma Guard!" He turned around to address his slave, "Get those shackles off him now!" The man nodded and pulled out the keys to Duo's restraints.

The man unlocked them and the moment they fell from his wrists Duo took off at a dead run. The words "Get him!" roared at his back and before he knew it, Tsuberov's servant had caught up with him. The man grabbed him from behind and pulled something cool and sharp against his neck. He whispered into his ear, "I don't have permission to kill you after all that money my Lord paid for you but I can hurt you. If you don't want that, I suggest that you come with me."

Duo began to nod but it only caused the knife to dig deeper into his throat. He felt a trickle of blood against his skin and froze. Tsuberov's body guard grinned and pulled the knife away slowly. To his surprise the man turned him around and pulled him up and onto his shoulder in a (2)fireman's carry. He held onto him with one arm and ran back to Tsuberov who was waiting impatiently. "Get him into the coach, now!" The man nodded and ran out the door, Tsuberov at his heels.

Directly outside was a single horse drawn coach, surrounded on both ends with uniformed men on horse back. They were Tsuberov's escort, waiting impatiently for his return. As Duo was being carried into the coach, one of his guardsmen came up to him. "Lord Tsuberov, the Roma Guard is out front. If we're seen they will surely want to inquire about your activities here."

Tsuberov waved him away, "Return to your post, we are leaving whether the Roma Guard is here or not."

The man nodded, unquestioning. "Sir!"

Tsuberov got into the coach, closing the door behind him. As soon as the man sat down, Duo felt the coach begin to move but even as they were leaving, he heard the patting of distant horses on the street getting closer and men yelling for them to stop. The coach slowed to a stop, not having gone more than a yard from where it had been. Duo looked at the door expectantly. Maybe the Roma Guard would help him get away from these people.

Even as he thought it, Tsuberov's body guard who was sitting between him and the door, pulled out his knife and pressed it against his side, his arm between them so it wouldn't be seen from the right. "Say anything to embarrass or jeopardize Lord Tsuberov, say anything at all and I will gut you here and now, despite what my master paid for you." Duo tensed, glaring at the candles in their brackets on the other side of the coach. He clenched his fists at his sides in silent frustration.

As the sound of a horse approached the coach door the man growled out, "keep your hands at your sides." He was eyeing the armguards uneasily. Duo reluctantly did as told, conscious of the blade ready to impale his kidneys. That's when the unnamed goon spotted his still bloody neck and the embroidery on Duo's robes.

Just as there was a knock on the door, he pulled what was left of Duo's messy braid from behind him and set it over his shoulders to cover the wound and his robes. Duo gave him a sharp glare and grabbed his only vanity from the man. The goon dug the knife in deeper and Duo returned his hands to his sides with a nasty growl.

Tsuberov leaned over and pulled aside the curtain that hung over the door's window. The man on the other side must have been holding a torch for the yellow-orange light that bathed his face and platinum blonde hair. The blue eyes that looked inside from behind that platinum hair, widened with surprise at the coach's occupants.

Tsuberov seemed equally surprised to see the other. "Lord Tsuberov," said the other man suspiciously, "what brings you to a small fishing village in the Roma Empire at these late hours?"

Tsuberov, now over his initial surprise, grinned at him. "Zechs Merquise. I thought you were part of the Imperial Guard. What on Earth did you do to get demoted to the simple authorities?" he said mockingly.

Zechs wasn't deterred, "I am still the head of the Imperial Guard, Tsuberov. It was His Highness himself who sent me down to investigate a possible slave ship entering the empire. You do realize that the slave market in the Roma Empire is forbidden..." It was not a question. The conversation held notes of one they'd had before.

Tsuberov nodded waving him away. "Of course I know..."

"Then what are you doing here?" Zechs interrupted flatly.

Tsuberov glared as if insulted. "I came down because I had been given word of an antiques auction that would be selling rare and valuable pieces. I arrived only a short while ago and when I saw this was nothing but a slave auction I had prepared to take my leave. At least until you came down to question me." He added indignantly.

Zechs was not amused, "If your intentions are as innocent as you claim then why is your carriage at the back entrance?"

Tsuberov hesitated briefly before his angry mask returned full force. "A man of my position would never usually come to a small godforsaken village like this. The antiques auction was my only concern, not getting trampled by the common village people. I sent someone inside and the owner was more than happy to have me use the back as a private entrance."

Duo squirmed slightly in his seat, unconsciously trying to shy away from the blade at his waist, and only succeeding in having the body guard dig slightly deeper, warningly. He was lucky the blade had not yet drawn blood. At the thought he stopped and simply stared at the wall. At first he'd been surprised by how easily a fabricated story had come to Tsuberov when he'd needed cover but then, he mused that this man probably had practice.

Zechs looked at the other occupants in the carriage, "who are they?"

Tsuberov calmly motioned to the two sitting across from him, "This is my body guard while in your empire and this is my attendant."

Zechs looked at Duo suspiciously, "He's a little young, isn't he?" Duo looked at him, his face blank at the warning glare from the body guard but his eyes pleading.

A voice yelling something from behind caught his attention and Zechs turned around on his horse. Another man rode up to him and said something that was drowned out by an explosion from within the auction house. Even through the small window, Duo could see beyond Zechs that the auction house had caught fire. "Don't let them get away!" Zechs yelled at the other guardsman over the roar of the fire and screams of people. With a final "Yes, sir!" the man took off.

"It seems you have more important things to deal with, Zechs. Why don't you just let me go. I have done nothing wrong here." Tsuberov said smugly.

Zechs looked inside at Duo one last time before turning his gaze to Tsuberov. "I have nothing to hold you with, so you can leave."

Tsuberov raised an eyebrow, "but?"

Zechs frowned determinedly, "but any man with half his sanity can tell you lied to me. We will see each other again, Tsuberov." Tsuberov sneered at Zechs' retreating back and closed the curtains. The coachman seemed to take that as his cue to continue, for the coach took off almost immediately.

* * *

An hour later it was full dark. Four torches lit the coach on each corner as it passed through the forest road that would lead straight to the Sank/Roma border. The men on horse back who made up Tsuberov's escort guarded the coach from the front and back. Some of the men seemed half asleep on their horses and tugged at their cloaks like blankets to keep warm against the occasional soft breeze. A few others more alert, carried torches but if not sleepy, seemed just as bored as the others.

Two dark figures watched from half a mile ahead, nearly disappearing into the shadows with their black cloaks. One approached his companion after untying their horses from the trees when he could finally see the coach. "Do you have it?"

The shorter one reached into his cloak and pulled out a small bag. "Right here."

The other nodded. "Do it fast. We want to surprise them and leave quickly."

The shorter one got to his knees in front of a few bushes, pulling back his hood only enough to see the coach better. He reached into his cloak again and pulled out a sling shot. Loading the small bag onto it, he took aim and shot it towards the coach. The small bag flew past the guards unnoticed and into one of the torches next to the coach door. The cloaked figure kneeling on the ground grinned and pulled his hood forward again, "perfect."

* * *

Duo leaned against the wall of the coach, sleepily. Tsuberov was writing something into a little booklet by candle light and his body guard was watching Duo more intently than his master. Duo had been glad when he'd put the knife away but his continuous staring was just as uncomfortable. Under any other circumstance he would've just allowed himself to fall asleep but he couldn't. He didn't trust any of the other occupants of the coach enough to do something like that.

He shifted absently and a small twinge of pain in his neck reminded him of the wound. His hand lifted to inspect it. It wasn't bleeding anymore but there was more dried blood on his skin than he was comfortable with. Duo rubbed at it and his hand came away rust colored. He groaned and wiped it on his robes.

"Why don't you just heal it?"

Duo turned to the body guard who had not spoken for hours, incredulously. "What?"

The man frowned, "You're a Healer aren't you? Why don't you just heal it and be rid of it?"

Tsuberov looked up from his writings. "I would suspect it's for the same reason he hasn't called the entire natural world to his aid yet. The pirate captain told me that they took him from a quarantined village on Asia Minor. I assume he was offering his services to the people there." he paused, "The captain also told me he called and was later forced to calm a hurricane. An act which caused him to sleep for two days."

Duo didn't look at either of them. He didn't know what to say to that, mainly because it was the truth. Tsuberov however, wasn't finished. He motioned to a candle, "By what little I know of Ecomancers I'd say he's burnt out. If I put out this candle right now and ordered him to re-light it with only his power, he wouldn't be able to." Tsuberov grinned at Duo's displeasure, "isn't that right?" He didn't answer and Tsuberov sat back as if satisfied, "I didn't think so."

Duo glued his gaze to the wall defiantly in the face of Tsuberov's smugness. The pompous inbred was only half right. It was true that he was burnt out, that much he'd admit- at least inwardly- but that had nothing to do with why he couldn't heal himself. The reason was simply that what he could do to others, he couldn't do to himself. The thought wasn't reassuring but Duo wasn't willing to be charitable with any information regardless of what it was, so he kept quiet.

The body guard looked at his master with understanding, "and all this time I thought the pirates had been keeping him under control with Draconian herbs." Duo's gaze shot towards the man in alarm.

Tsuberov dismissed the idea, not noticing Duo's reaction. "It's well known that anything Draconian-grown is toxic, almost poisonous to Ecomancers but those herbs are too expensive for pirates to buy from the Burning Leaf and then simply keep in stock for no reason. They hadn't expected to find an Ecomancer on the sister continent at all. The pirates were lucky he was in the condition he was in."

Duo folded his arms over his chest and let them continue talking about him as if he weren't there. It annoyed the hell out of him on some level but he decided to ignore them instead of doing something that would result in him being on the receiving end of that knife again. That's when he first noticed it. The scent... no, smell. He hadn't noticed it the last few minute's but now it was unmistakable. It was the smell of burning herbs.

Duo raised a hand over his nose and mouth. Now that he had noticed it, that awful smell was overpowering. He was getting nauseous. His hand tightened over his mouth when he gagged with the sudden urge to throw up. His eyes were watering and he leaned back in his seat trying to take deep breaths but only succeeding in breathing more of it in.

The body guard looked at him somewhat alarmed, "What the hell's wrong with you??" Duo was taking deep shuddering breaths and his eyes were drooping closed.

Tsuberov sat up, finally noticing what was happening, "what's going on?! What's wrong with him?!" he demanded.

The body guard shook his head and began scooting away from him, thoughts of the plague running through his mind. "I don't know, my Lord..." Tsuberov paused suddenly noticing the small underlying scent in the coach. It was the pleasantly sweet smell of burning herbs.

His eyes widened. 'Could it be?? Could the Burning Leaf have caught up with me to rob me of my new slave?!' Tsuberov looked at Duo and mused that it was very possible. Every member of the Burning Leaf in the village had known an Ecomancer was on the pirate ship and if they had been watching him... "Damn it! Stop! Stop the coach!" He yelled. The coachman outside heard his command and the coach slowed to a stop. That was the last Duo remembered, when the herbs became too much for him and he lapsed into unconsciousness.

* * *

Outside, the coach stopped only a few yards away from the two cloaked figures hiding in the bushes. The taller one pushed the left side of his cloak over his shoulder so he would have no trouble un-sheathing the sword at his waist. His companion whispered, "Ready?" The taller nodded and took off for the road. With a swish of his cloak, the other took off after him.

Un-sheathing his weapon, the first cloaked figure made a break for the coach while his slightly shorter companion lagged behind. Tsuberov's escort, were a moment in reacting, caught off guard but it only lasted a minute before they were dismounting and sounding the alert. A minute however, was all the tall one needed. He ran passed open ground, to the coach and swung the door open. The body guard inside, instantly got between the cloaked figure and his master.

Tsuberov got up and when he saw the Burning Leaf emblem on the other's black cloak his eyes widened. "I have come only for the Ecomancer. Do not get in my way and I won't kill you both." said the hooded man unemotionally.

Tsuberov's greed managed to overcome is initial fear, "No! He is mine! I bought him for my slave and he is mine to do with as I please!" he argued stubbornly.

The hooded figure still half outside, raised his sword at Tsuberov as if the man between them didn't matter. "I'm afraid not. He is ours to do with as we please. We shall bring justice to the Spirit of the Earth by ridding the world of one more servant of the Evil One. (3) Step aside and be grateful of our mercy in sparring your life, nobleman. Those who give Ecomancers shelter from justice are not usually so lucky." Tsuberov swallowed and nodded.

Still pointing his sword at them, the hooded figure bent down and grabbed Duo around the waist one handed. He managed to drag his unconscious form to the front of the coach when Tsuberov, not willing to believe this was happening, suddenly stood and yelled out. "Guards! Guards!"

The face under the hood grinned. "They can't help you." Tsuberov looked at him even more frightened.

He hadn't heard a battle outside. He'd heard the alarm sound but after that, nothing. What on earth had happened to his escort?! "I suggest you not concern yourself with anything right now other than staying inside this coach until we leave. You are an accomplice to a servant of the Evil Spirit. That alone is warrant enough for death."

Tsuberov put a shaking hand against the side of the coach and slid down to his seat, nodding. The hooded figure looked at his body guard, pointing the sword at him and the man also sat down, glaring. Satisfied, the cloaked figure sheathed his weapon, lifted Duo into his arms and got out of the coach, slamming the door shut behind him.

* * *

Outside, the second hooded figure stood where his companion had left him, a statue of concentration. His hands were raised to either sides of the coach where all of the guards were frozen in place. Some had been caught while dismounting and were frozen awkwardly parallel to their horses. Other's frozen in mid-charge and still others unsheathing their weapons.

The taller one ran from the coach to his companion with Duo in his arms and looked around at all the guards who were perfectly still. "Will they stay this way after we leave?" he asked.

"Only for five minutes." He said with exhaustion tainting his voice.

The taller nodded, "By that time we'll be long gone. Let's go." The shorter took a deep breath and lowered his arms. The guardsmen were completely still.

They ran into the trees where their horses were waiting, un-tethered and ready to leave. The taller walked to the horse without a saddle and handed Duo over to his accomplice while he mounted it. His companion helped him get Duo onto the horse and then ran to mount his own horse. The taller figure wrapped an arm tightly around Duo's waste as he leaned against his chest in his sleep and grabbed the reins with his other hand.

"Are you ready?" The shorter one called from his horse.

He nodded and took off down a forest trail, the other cloaked figure close behind. As they rode through the trails the wind picked up and blew their hoods back. They allowed the hoods to stay down now that there weren't any people around to see their faces. Quatre rode up next to Trowa's horse and grinned at him, "He's going to be really mad we used those herbs, you know."

Trowa allowed a small smile to touch his lips, "he shouldn't have separated from us then."

Quatre could only shake his head and smile. He was overjoyed that they'd been able to rescue him and said so. Trowa nodded, pulling the sleeping Duo a little closer protectively. "So am I. It would've been much more difficult if they'd reached Sank."

Quatre agreed, "So where do we go from here?" he asked.

"South to Roma's capitol. If we ride all night we should make it by morning." Trowa replied, trailing off slightly at the end.

Quatre frowned, "There's something on your mind Trowa. What is it?"

Trowa didn't reply for a moment but then, "He's going to be sixteen in a few days."

Quatre looked ahead, nodding. "Yes. I know the implications of that." he said seriously. "This is the year that the entire continent will change. King Barton must be well aware of this and his assassins might chance getting bolder. We should probably take Duo to see the Oracle after we reach Oz."

Trowa shook his head, "that's not all I'm worried about."

Quatre raised an eyebrow, "what do you mean?"

Trowa spared him a brief glance before shifting his eyes back to the trail. "Quatre, you were sixteen when you were cursed. With your bond to Duo, we don't know how that'll affect him."

Quatre almost missed ducking under a branch when Trowa said that and immediately looked at him, alarmed. "I hadn't thought of that..."

Quatre looked at Duo worriedly then. Despite having felt Duo's awful reaction to the herbs he could feel him now in his mind, sleeping peacefully. The invisible connection between the two of them that had always been warm and reassuring, felt as if it had been there forever. It was hard to believe a power that could be so comforting was a threat now. "I hope the Oracle will have good news for us when we arrive."

* * *

Treize Khushrenada, King of the Roma Empire, sat on a bench in the palace gardens, staring up at the stars in the sky. The past few days had been slightly rainy but the skies were finally clear enough for stars to shine. "Strange weather we have when hurricanes in the distance vanish suddenly..." he mused absently.

Zechs walked up the garden path and knelt before Treize. "We were able to confirm there was an Ecomancer on the pirate ship, your Highness. Unfortunately, they managed to get away from us with a portion of their slaves before we could capture them."

Treize frowned, more at the first thing Zechs had said than the last. "And where is the Ecomancer now?" he asked.

Zechs shook his head, "He wasn't among those liberated, so the Ecomancer was either sold before we could get there or the pirates left with him." he paused, "Lord Tsuberov was there, as well."

Treize nodded as if it didn't surprise him and stood up. "Tomorrow we leave for the Sank Kingdom. I have spoken with the leaders of the surrounding countries and we agree that we must all speak with King Barton personally."

"Your Highness..?" Zechs asked at little surprised.

Treize looked at him, "It will soon be the sixteenth anniversary of the fall of Vistaria and we have seen no movement of the Prophecy whatsoever. I'm interested to know how King Barton feels about this... or if he may be hiding something from us."

Zechs got to his feet and seemed to understand, "You don't believe the Prince died in the attack as he claimed."

"No, I don't." Treize replied. He began to walk past Zechs when he spotted something out of the corner of his eye.

The only rose in a rose bush across from the bench was withering away. Treize knelt down and raised a hand to it. "Talk of this male Ecomancer the pirates had intrigues me. It would not be a surprise if that were the reason Tsuberov crossed our border unannounced. Male Ecomancer's are so rare, after all..."

A glow began to emanate from Treize's hand. The greenish-blue glow quickly solidified into something like liquid electricity and spilled from his hand onto the rose. The rose straightened, rejuvenated more beautiful than it was before and Treize leaned forward to take in the sweet scent. "Please look into the matter Zechs." Zechs nodded, bowing one last time before turning back to the palace.

* * *

(1) I found another way to spell his name! Joy... If it's wrong then I'm just leaving it. You know who I'm talking about anyways, ne?  
(2) I don't know if that's exactly what it's called but I tried.  
(3) Makes more sense if you read the definition of the Burning Leaf below.

* * *

(Not in ABC order)  
Glossary:

1. Bonded/ or Bonds: Bonds are links of power created between an Ecomancer and a Celestial for there own protection. The clairvoyance of a Celestial and the power of an Ecomancer serve to help each other. These bonds create semi-weak telepathic links between the two bonded. Presumably, these bonds can only be done between two people. They are life long. There is no known way to undo them.

2. The Gifted: Made up of psychics, telepaths, seer's, telekinetic's and ecomancers, they are any man or woman who can speak to/use the power of the Three Great Spirits. The Gifted come in a great variety but ecomancers are rare and for reasons not understood, are mainly female. A gifted who can wield the power of the Spirit of the Earth cannot wield that of the Spirit of Outerspace and vise versa.

3. The Celestials: Psychics, telepaths, telekinetic and seers. They are those among the Gifted who can touch the Spirit of Outerspace and use it's power. Their symbol is the Star.

4. Ecomancers: Any man or woman who can touch the Spirit of the Earth and wield it's elemental powers, either just one or all four. If an Ecomancer can wield all four basic elemental powers he/she is granted the Healer's Touch. The Symbol of an Ecomancer is a half turned rose leaf. Healer's are recognized by their white gold arm guards.

5. Elemental Powers: Governed by the Spirit of the Earth: Earth, Wind, Water and Fire.

6. Healer's Touch: Power gifted to an Ecomancer who can control all four elemental powers. Considered to be advanced form ecomancy, this is the ability to heal illness or injury by using one's own life energy, or 'chi'. Healer's are recognized by their white gold arm guards.

7. Three Great Spirits: The three spirits who have control over the world: the Spirit of the Earth, the Spirit of Outerspace and the Human Spirit. The first two are the Spirit Creators of the gifted. They are life givers and spirits that help bring peace and fertility to the world. The last is the dormant Spirit Creator of the non-gifted.

8. Two Great Spirits: Only referring to the Spirit of the Earth and the Spirit of Outerspace.

9. Oracle: Title given to the oldest and most powerful seer. Unlike the other Gifted, the power of seer can be transferred from one person to another if old enough. This is how a new Oracle is generally appointed. With the position of Oracle comes immortality. The Oracle cannot die until she/he passes on the old power.

10. Seers: One of the four major forms of the Celestials power, (aside from the Psychics, Telepaths and Telekinetics). It is the power to see into the future spontaneously or via an object. The power comes to the seer at random and theoretically cannot be controlled, not even by the Oracle.

11. The Burning Leaf: A hate group with a near religious dedication to the eradication of all Ecomancers. Regarded as radicals, it is their belief that Ecomancers are actually followers of the Evil One in disguise. According to their beliefs, Ecomancers are rapists of the Spirit of the Earth who tap into it's power through the Evil Spirit and in turn weaken it. They believe that Ecomantic Healers are the most powerful followers of the Evil One who will rob a person of their soul while pretending to heal them. Their hatred toward Ecomancers runs deep enough to lead to acts of severe violence and/or murder. Followers of the Burning Leaf dislike of the Celestials almost as much because they will protect and support Ecomancers. Few Ecomancers will travel without the protection of a Celestial with them. The symbol for this cult is the burning rose leaf for obvious reasons.

12. Five Kingdoms: Sank, Vistaria, Roma, Nishi and Higashi. (Nishi actually meaning west and Higashi actually meaning east).

13. Asia Major: Largest continent where all life began. Ruled by the Five Kingdoms.

14. Asia Minor: Smallest of the two continents. Colonized on the east coast almost completely by the Roma Empire.

15. Council of Elders: Made up of the only six known Healers in existence and the six most powerful Celestials, this group of twelve elders is the high council that rules over all Gifted in every country. They set the laws that both protect and keep the Gifted in check. Working together with the rulers of each of the five kingdoms, they are responsible for looking after all matters concerned with the Gifted. The Council of Elders authority is second only to the Oracle who is also a member. The council resides in Torelle, the capitol of Eco Vera.

16. Shinigami: AKA the Evil One. A loner Spirit who rules over the nether world and the dead. He is a separate, lesser entity outside the control of the Three Great Spirits. Although many people believe that he is the embodiment of all evil and the bringer of death, destruction and chaos, Shinigami is a neutral spirit that does as he wishes and answers to none of the other Three Spirits.

17. True Bonded (Legend): Although any Celestial can bond with any Ecomancer, each time one gifted is born there is one other gifted out there that they are destined to bond with. Two people achieving all the powers a gifted can, the four elementals or the four psychic-related powers, and bonding together can give them a status/power alike to that of a demi-god.

Place Names:

1. Vistaria: Empire from which Duo comes from. Fell to Sank 16 years earlier. (Except in prologue).

2. Sank: Enemy kingdom of Vistaria ruled by King Barton.

3. Torelle: Capital city of Eco Vera.

4. Eco Vera: Neutral no mans land between Sank and Vistaria. An enchanted sacred ground where Priests, Ecomancers and all other Gifted come once a year to seek peace and unity with the two great spirits. Place where all Gifted power is enhanced.

5. Draconian Desert: Desolate no mans land north of Eco Vera in which contact with the two great spirits is completely cut off.

6. Belvai: City just south of Eco Vera within the Roma Empire. It is where the Oracle lives.

7. Roma: Country south of Sank ruled by Emperor Khushrenada.

8. Oz: Capitol city of the Roma Empire.

**List of who has what power:**

Duo Maxwell:  
Ecomancer: Earth, Wind, Water, Fire. Healer

Quatre R. Winner:  
Celestial: Psychic, Telekinetic, Seer (Oracles gift).

Heero Yuy:  
Celestial: Psychic, Telekinetic.

Dorothy Catalonia:  
Celestial: Seer, Psychic.

Treize Khushrenada:  
Ecomancer: Earth, Fire.

Silvia Noventa:  
Celestial: Psychic, Telepathic, Telekinetic, Seer (Oracles gift).


	4. The Oracle's Blessing: part01

Warnings: Shounen ai/Yaoi, AU, 1x2, 3x4.  
Disclaimer: On Prologue.  
AD Note: (def.) means there is a definition for this at the end.

Third Revision

**Prophecy**  
by: Lotus-chan

The Oracle's Blessing: Part01

"Damnit!" he exclaimed as he burst through the doors to his private study. The doors slammed against the walls and shook on their hinges making anyone within earshot wince. The messenger came stumbling out behind him, trying to remain as unobtrusive as possible until his king was ready to give him his next order.

King Barton stormed down the halls in a rage, "Damn that Treize! He's going stir up the entire Five Kingdoms over this stupid prophecy! Dorothy! Where the hell have you gone?!"

He whirled on the messenger and the boy came to an abrupt halt, scooting back immediately, to give his king a respectful bow. "Find me that fool Tsuberov and notify the head of my royal guard that I wish to see him immediately!"

With a timid, "Y-yes, sire." the boy hurried off to do as he was told. King Barton fumed as he watched the boy go. He couldn't believe that Treize had sent word of something like this without consulting him first!

He currently held the largest and arguably most powerful kingdom in the Five Lands (now four) of Asia Major, and had for almost sixteen years, but the other kingdoms still treated him as if inferior. Treize had met with the other three Royal families in the continent and they had agreed, without consulting him first, that they would meet in his kingdom to discuss how to further relations from this point - the up-coming sixteenth anniversary of Vistaria's defeat.

It irked him that Treize had this much influence over the other kingdoms and he had so little. He hated that they would agree on discussing the future of relations and potentially the future of his own kingdom without including him... and that they believed they could simply tell him they would meet in his kingdom... Barton rammed a fist into the wall. Who did that Treize think he was?! "Such unchecked rage is very unbecoming of you, sire. I would show a little more composure in front of the menials."

King Barton looked up to see Dorothy standing some few feet away. She was dressed in her typical white gown with billowing cape. The gown was fashioned after the style used by noble-women of the day but tailored to appear more like a seer's robe. The long billowing sleeves rose up her arms until they reached her shoulders where they cut off. The dress was embroidered with different silver-pink star patterns that defined her power to anyone who didn't already know what she was. Set over her breast was a white-gold broach in the shape of an eye with a large diamond as it's pupil.

Dorothy slipped into the innocent and yet mischievous smile she'd perfected over years, once she'd attracted her King's attention. "You bellowed, sire?"

Barton frowned, "Yes, I called for you." He said as he confronted the deceptively young-looking woman who was his royal advisor. "Treize is to be arriving within a few days, with the Queens of the other kingdoms behind him. They said they want to discuss 'relations' but I know all Treize wants to do is babble on about that damn prophecy."

Dorothy nodded to herself as she took this in, "... and you want my advice on this issue, I assume?"

"Naturally." King Barton nodded to her sarcastically.

Dorothy looked up at him from her contemplation's but her gaze soon shifted to the hallway behind her King. Only seconds later a servant came rushing down the hall, slowing to give his King and Lady a respectful bow before continuing.

"Perhaps we should discuss this in your study, or have you completely destroyed that room in your rage?" She said with the same mischievous smile.

The King wordlessly turned and headed back into his private study calling out behind him, "you're very funny, young one."

Dorothy stifled a chuckle and entered behind him, "how many times must I remind you, I am much older than you will ever be."

The King nodded and waved a hand as if dismissing it. "Yes, I know but your appearance doesn't help your claim."

She smiled and sat down on a straight-back ornate chair as the King paced before his fire place. "I'll take that as a compliment. Now, about this dilemma you're having. Relax. No one knows the Prince escaped your assault with his life except you and I. Only the Great Spirits know where he is at the moment and with the assassins you've sent out for him since the very discovery of his survival, it is most likely that he is already dead or soon will be." The king stopped and glared at her from across the room.

"I don't understand how you can be so damn calm about everything. I may have the largest kingdom in Asia Major but the other three kingdoms together still greatly out number me. If they knew I was hiding information from them, much less plotting to kill the Prince, what's to stop them from declaring it another violation of our peace treaty or a betrayal of the Oracle's words and declare war? It would certainly be enough. If they join forces against me, it would be a disaster... and Treize has those damn Ecomancers on his side. Just one would be enough to..."

"Now you're getting carried away." She interrupted. Barton looked at her and she shrugged, "I thought you knew. The Gifted are mainly peaceful people. They don't want any part of an offensive declaration of violence. And even though one is enough to do quite a bit of damage should it come to that, one could only last so long and do so much before becoming too tired to continue. The Gifted may have power, but that power has it's limits."

Her smile turned triumphant when she saw her king was beginning to calm. "And as for Treize, just wait until he and the others get here and then you can dazzle them with your wonderful version of the events that took place sixteen years ago. Show them a strength of character that will make them regret conspiring against you and we'll see if Treize has much to say afterwards." King Barton began to smile as a plan developed in his mind for Treize's arrival.

Just then he heard two male voices approaching from outside the open door of his study. "... a law against it! The Burning Leaf cannot go about robbing people of their property. We tolerate their presence in this Kingdom for their support not their thievery!"

A growl and someone snapping back, "It is not my responsibility! Speak to the proper authorities if you want your slave back but my concern is restricted to the Palace and the King! Leave me be, damnit!" At that moment Lord Tsuberov entered with a very annoyed looking Wufei at his side.

Wufei ignored him to turn his attention to his King and bowed. Tsuberov grumbled and mimicked the motion. "You called, sire?"

Barton raised an eyebrow, "Yes, Wufei. But what is all this I hear of thievery?"

Tsuberov stepped forward and forcefully declared, "I've been robbed, Your Majesty. A very precious, newly acquired slave was stolen from me at the border..." Wufei rolled his eyes, having heard it all before.

Barton interrupted him, "by the Burning Leaf?"

Tsuberov nodded, "Yes..."

Barton raised a hand for silence. "Then he's already dead. It is your own fault for crossing the border without informing me when you knew relations between Roma and Sank were so on edge."

Tsuberov looked taken aback, "How did you..."

Barton glared, "crossing the border, and to buy a slave no less. I should have you arrested where you stand, Tsuberov." Tsuberov was horrified and Wufei made no attempt to hide the smirk on his face. "It's no crime to buy slaves here but you know damn well that the buying and selling of slaves in the Roma Empire is expressly forbidden, and you have the nerve to ask me to do something about it?? I will not cause an international incident over one, possibly dead, slave."

Tsuberov stuttered, "forgive me, sire. I..."

"Silence." Barton said, having run out of patience. "From this moment on I forbid you from leaving the country until I say otherwise, is that understood?" Wufei stifled a chuckle but Tsuberov noticed anyway. Gritting his teeth at the humiliation he muttered a 'yes sire' under his breath to his King. Barton glared.

"You should be grateful that His Majesty is being so lenient." Tsuberov looked over to the chair where Dorothy had been sitting, content to just watch the proceedings until that moment. "Personally, I would've turned you over to Treize the moment I saw you." He glared at her but she smiled smugly at him. With a disgusted 'humpf', Tsuberov attempted to gather the last of his dignity and stormed out of the chamber.

Wufei eyed Dorothy suspiciously, never bothering to so much as glance at Tsuberov when he walked right past. When the door to the study closed however, he turned his attention back to his king. "You wished to speak to me, your Majesty?" The king calmed visibly at Wufei's presence, much to Dorothy's aggravation.

It bothered her to no end that the king placed so much trust in the head of his Royal Guard, not that it wasn't to be expected but the king would not stand for hearing anything cross said about the boy captain who had served him loyally from the moment of his unfortunate birth.

Dorothy had never liked him any more than Wufei liked her. "I must discuss with you the measures we will need to take to provide adequate security for a visit from the heads of the neighboring kingdoms."

Wufei's eyes darted to Dorothy and then back, "I do not discuss matters of Palace security in front of that... woman." The king frowned and the ever-present smile on Dorothy's face faltered for the first time that evening.

"Awfully sure of yourself to answer the King in such a disrespectful manner." She huffed, indignantly.

An exasperated sigh and, "Lady Catalonia, please excuse us for the moment. I will send for you again later." She turned an astonished look on the king for a few brief seconds but quickly gathered up her composure and stood. She curtsied respectfully and turned to leave.

As she passed by Wufei, she whispered, "Minor triumphs like this mean nothing. I will discover you yet." Wufei stared straight ahead, unconcerned with the cryptic threat as Dorothy closed the door behind her.

"This dispute you are having with each other, whatever it may be, must end. I grow tired of it." King Barton said as he took a seat on a delicately embroidered couch.

Wufei walked up to stand before him with a grave face, "I do not trust her, your Highness. Enough to suggest we get rid of her."

King Barton shook his head, "she says the same about you, but both of you have served me loyally for years. You from the moment you were born." Wufei flinched inwardly.

"There is no reason for me to be rid of either of you when you serve me and this kingdom so well." King Barton then grew a somewhat sinister smile that Wufei had learned he meant to be paternal and he had to fight down his disgust before it manifested on his face. "Besides, you are family, Wufei. You have my royal blood within you and that alone makes you an invaluable person. Speaking of which, where has my son gone?" Wufei swore he broke ground for achievements in self control when he was able to continue standing there as if the words his king were speaking meant little to nothing. Practice at this sort of thing was making him an excellent actor.

"The Prince left for Eco Vera yesterday, your Highness." His voice had been steady. No trace of repressed anger. That had to have earned him some points.

Barton frowned, "What do you mean he left yesterday for that godforsaken land??"

Wufei sighed, "It is spring, Majesty. The call for the Purification Rituals in Eco Vera have begun and the Prince has gone to offer a pilgrimage of peace to the Council of Elders (def.) in order to improve relations between our countries. He does it every year."

Barton's frown darkened. "Oh, that thing. Why didn't he inform me before leaving then?"

"He set out at dawn yesterday but he did leave a letter behind to tell you where he was headed." It was then that Barton remembered the letter he'd received yesterday from one of his messenger boys. He had assumed it was simply from one of the noblemen at court, not of any significant importance, and put off reading it.

He nodded to himself, "Yes I remember now." A sadistic leer suddenly blossomed over his features and Wufei swallowed, dreading the direction he was sure the conversation would now take without the Prince around. "Well then, since he is not here, before we get down to business I would like to inquire about the security around my son's harem..."

* * *

Duo drifted back to consciousness slowly. The first thing that his mind registered was a splitting headache. He groaned in response. The familiarity of this headache was unmistakable: he'd been drugged and by those damnable herbs no less. The thought only brought the memories of everything that had happened to him up until that moment crashing down onto his sensitive mind and he swore his headache went up a notch. Damn slave owners hadn't had to drug him to the point of unconsciousness for crying out loud... He had already been drained enough to begin with.

Duo then decided it was time he found out just what kind of hell-hole he'd been thrown into this time. The decision to do so was what finally made him realize how... comfortable he was... He could feel a bed beneath him, blankets, something warm underneath his head... With growing confusion Duo opened his eyes. It took a moment for him to focus in on the object directly above him but when he did, Duo's heart skipped a beat.

Quatre was gazing back at him drowsily from above. He was leaning tiredly against the wall but smiling. Duo's head was on his lap. Duo blinked several times to make sure he wasn't imagining things... or hallucinating. The Great Spirits only knew what kind of side affect Draconian herbs would have on him after having been on the receiving end of them so many times. But Quatre was still there, chuckling slightly when the semi-weak telepathic link between them that was a direct result of their Bond, allowed him to feel the others thoughts. "It's really me, Duo."

He couldn't believe it. Did that mean...? Quatre nodded, "You're safe with us now. We got you out of there before they reached Sank."

Duo didn't think he had ever been any more relieved in his life and he quickly found Quatre's smile was contagious. "How the heck did you guys find me?? I thought I left you back on Asia Minor." He didn't bother to keep the amazement from his voice but deliberately kept his tone low. He didn't think he could stand any loud noise at the moment.

Quatre was not lost on this and made sure to keep his voice at a reasonable tone when he responded. "When I felt the bond between us thinning I knew you were getting farther away from us. Trowa and I went into the village to find you, only to have the people tell us you'd been taken to the docks by force."

Duo frowned. He understood their intentions but it still bothered him that they'd gone into the village after he'd pleaded with them not to. That village had been quarantined after nearly all of it's inhabitants had fallen victim to the plague. Duo'd had to do some convincing to keep the two of them out when they'd happened upon the village completely by chance. It was how this entire mess had begun.

It was Duo's duty as an Ecomantic Healer to offer his services to the people of the village but he'd wanted to keep Trowa and Quatre out. As a Healer, he wasn't susceptible to illness but despite their immortality, the other two boys still had living bodies. 'Immortality' simply meant they wouldn't die, it said nothing about preventing maiming/illness/etc. and he hadn't wanted to have to worry about them when there were others who needed him.

Trowa had been the most adamant about not leaving him alone but eventually Quatre had, reluctantly, sided with Duo and they had outnumbered Trowa. Quatre sighed, not having to read Duo's mind to know where his thoughts were heading. "We agreed to let you go in alone under the sole condition that you didn't exhaust yourself. I understand why you felt you had to use every ounce of your strength to help those people but you should have been careful to take care of yourself as well. We've never condoned the complete depletion of your power and you knew that. If you'd had something left to defend yourself with, we wouldn't have had to go into the village after you."

Duo frowned and looked off to the side stubbornly. No matter how much he didn't want to admit it... It had been his one chance to show them, especially Trowa, that he didn't need a pair of bodyguards at his back every waking moment of his life and he'd screwed it up. The term 'bodyguard' was actually one he used whenever he was just mad. The two boys who'd raised him all by themselves were more like big brothers to him which incidentally, only made it worse. The one time they trust him on his own... and he got kidnapped by pirates. There had to be some irony in there somewhere...

Duo shook his head, "you were telling me how you found me." He said, opting to change the subject.

Quatre closed his eyes tiredly, relenting. "Well, we found out you were on a pirate ship heading back to Asia Major. We got a ride on a merchant ship run by a branch leader of the Burning Leaf, claiming to be one of his and managed to get to the Sank/Roma coast first thanks to your small hurricane."

Duo flinched inwardly, they even knew about that... "He gave us the cloaks we disguised ourselves with until we were able to attack the carriage and free you." Quatre finished stifling a yawn. Duo nodded, it made sense. He sat up and had to close his eyes as the room swam and his headache reasserted itself into the forefront of his attention.

Quatre caught him as he began to sway and had him lean against the wall when he refused to lay back down. "I'm really sorry about having to use those herbs..."

Duo's eyes snapped wide open, "That was you?!" Quatre flinched, his own headache spilling over from Duo's mind pounded at the raised voice.

"I know how you hate them but we needed to be convincing. We couldn't risk you recognizing us and giving something away."

He paused at Duo's glare, "Trowa and I just thought it might be an easier in and out operation if it were done this way." Duo shook his head but let it go. The headache would only last a few hours and then he'd regain his power and could forget all about this.

"Speaking of Trowa..." Duo said looking around the otherwise empty room, "where is he... and where are we?" The only other things in the room were an old wooden table and chair. Quatre and Trowa's saddle bags were sitting on the floor at the foot of the bed.

"This is an Inn on the outskirts of Roma's capitol and Trowa went out to find a horse for you. He should be back soon."

Duo nodded and looked down at his arms. The arm guards were starting to get uncomfortable. Usually they came off every night but since his unscheduled detour back to Asia Major, he had been wearing them for days- considering that the only way to open them was for a telekinetic to release the hidden locks.

Quatre followed his gaze and his eyes widened. "Ah, I'm sorry Duo." He upturned Duo's right wrist, holding out his arm horizontally and positioned his own hands above and below Duo's arm. Without very much effort, Quatre concentrated on the locks inside the arm guards and within seconds there was a clicking sound. The white gold arm guard snapped open and fell into Quatre's hand.

Quatre repeated the action with his other arm and set the open arm guards on the wooden table. "Thanks," Duo said as he rubbed at the skin of his arms. He took a closer look and to his extreme annoyance it seemed as though his skin was tanning unevenly. He rubbed at the skin harder as if he could make it go away. Quatre suppressed the urge to chuckle but Duo gave him a look anyway. Quatre wasn't the only one who benefited from their telepathic link.

"Very funny." Duo looked back at the arm guards with disdain, suddenly remembering how exposed he'd felt on the ship, wearing something that loudly proclaimed what he was. Quatre's smile faded slightly when he felt Duo's thoughts. He vividly remembered that scene on the ship after it had docked and feeling Duo's discomfort at being surrounded by so many Burning Leaf. Abruptly, Duo slipped the rose leaf earring off, throwing it across the room and pulled the top of his robes off, throwing them aside as well.

He glared at the Ecomancers rose leaf vine designs on his robes. "I don't ever want to feel that exposed again." he said, knowing Quatre would know what he meant. As he'd thought, Quatre nodded with understanding and went to the foot of the bed. He retrieved a brush from his saddle bags and crawled back behind Duo. Duo smiled again when he realized what Quatre was doing.

Behind him, Quatre loosened the rest of Duo's messy braid, slipping the silver ribbon, that had surprisingly remained intact, out of his hair and began brushing it. In his mind, Duo thanked Quatre. This was a kind of mutual understanding between the two of them. Whenever Duo was upset and the opportunity allowed for it, Quatre could always make him feel better by doing this for him. Duo knew that Quatre loved brushing his hair and he never had any objections.

It was not to last. Just then the door opened and Trowa walked in carrying two buckets of warm water and wash clothes. He set them down in the middle of the room and closed the door. "Wash quickly. We need to leave as soon as possible."

Duo looked up, "I'm moved by your sentimental display of concern, Trowa. Don't worry I'm fine. I'll just walk off my splitting headache, per usual. Not fatal, after all."

Trowa raised an eyebrow but Duo noticed how the corner of his lips twitched in an almost-smile and declared his triumph. "I'm glad to see you're alright Duo but wash up quickly. We're heading to Belvai immediately."

This time it was Duo's turn to be caught off-guard. "Belvai? Why?"

Trowa turned to Quatre, "you haven't told him?" Quatre shook his head, slipping out from behind Duo. "Not yet."

Trowa's gaze lingered on him meaningfully and Quatre sighed. "He was bound to find out sooner or later."

Duo looked from Trowa to Quatre and back suspiciously, "what's going on?"

Quatre looked at him somewhat guiltily, "There are some things you need to know that we neglected to tell you in the past, Duo."

Duo turned his attention on Quatre when he spoke and regarded him with skepticism. This cloak and dagger shit was not only annoying but unusual of them. "Like what?"

Quatre bit his lip, "Well, you've heard of the Oracle's Prophecy, ne?"

Duo raised an eyebrow, "which one?"

It wasn't a complete attempt at sarcasm. Through the duration of the Oracle's several-hundred-year life span she had made almost as many prophecy's. Some minor predictions that were centered around one life-time or less and some major foretellings that affected whole kingdoms and their futures.

Duo's train of thought brushed Quatre's mind and he frowned slightly, "I mean the Vistarian Prophecy."

'Oh'.

"Well, yeah. I know it. Everyone and their grandma's heard of that one." Quatre sighed inwardly and decided that beating around the bush would only prolong the conversation- and Trowa would not appreciate that.

"Duo, we told you long ago that we knew nothing about you when we found you. You simply lived with Silvia and the two of us for five years before becoming a Traveling Healer and accepted that way of life without question. The truth is that we do know more about you than we've let on but we were forbidden from telling you until now."

Before Duo could interrupt him he said, "and it has everything to do with Silvia's prophecy. Despite the claims of the Sank Kingdom, the Vistarian Prince is alive and well because I'm staring at him right now. Do you remember the lines in the Prophecy that say Vistaria will be attacked at the birth of a Prince and 'two guardians sent by eternity' will save him? It meant two immortals: Trowa and I."

Duo's eye's had grown wider and wider the more Quatre spoke and by the time Quatre paused for breath, Duo had been rendered speechless. He was still shaking his head in disbelief when Quatre continued. "Have you never thought it odd that you were born a Healer? Such a thing is still completely unheard of even today. Ecomancer's, if one is born as such will only be born with one elemental, maybe on a very rare occasion two but you were gifted with all four from the start. A part of the prophecy that is often neglected is the mention of the Vistarian Prince as a Healer. The Oracle herself took mention of that out of her writing when she realized how dangerous that information was. Either way, it is another undeniable coincidence between you and her prophecy, ne?"

Duo sat there in stunned silence for a few minutes, pondering what Quatre had just said. Abruptly, he erupted in laughter. "You're joking right? Do you honestly think I'm some legendary Prince??"

Trowa glared. "I was there when your Queen mother handed you over to Quatre as a baby while her kingdom burned to the ground outside. She was already dying from the plague when we found her. We made a promise to her that day to protect you with our lives until you could fulfill Lady Silvia's predictions. I can still remember the way she looked at her son with a new mothers pride..." he ended his sentence with an air of disappointment.

Trowa knew he had gone a bit too far, which only gave his words more weight considering his character, but the words he left unsaid were what rang in their minds afterwards. 'How could he write off the existence of such a person so easily?'

Duo looked like he'd been slapped in the face. Trowa didn't crack jokes, and neither had he ever said something like that to him. Quatre wasn't joking him either... they were serious. "What the hell…?"

Trowa crossed his arms, "Did you ever wonder why it was we never stay in one place too long? Not even one continent for too long? It isn't just the Burning Leaf, Duo. King Barton has had assassin's out in search of you since the fall of your kingdom. To stay one step ahead of them, we've had to keep moving."

He looked back toward the buckets of cooling water and regretted the time all this had taken. He'd known it wouldn't be easy to convince Duo but Trowa had still wished for quick acceptance, no matter how unlikely. Especially considering the person he was asking it from...

Quatre looked at him curiously, wondering what was going through his mind. It wasn't the first time he regretted not having the same mental link with Trowa that he had with Duo. Unfortunately, the link was only a side affect of the Bonding and even if he'd wanted to, he could've never bonded with Trowa. Unlike the other two in the room, Trowa was 100 percent human.

"We need to go to Belvai to seek the Oracle's advise on how to continue now that we've revealed your past to you. We also need to ask her about Quatre's bond to you. We don't know how it might affect you once you reach the age he had when he was cursed." Trowa said turning back to them.

Duo was shaking his head, unwilling to believe this load of complete bullshit was true. A part of him knew he was in denial... because the truth behind everything they'd told him was hard to ignore. But it still seemed so outrageous, like something out of a cheesy tavern ballad… or a nightmare. Duo looked back up in time to see Trowa throw him a pair of brown pants and a beige long sleeved shirt from his saddle bags, reminding him that he'd lost his clothes on the other continent.

"You can finish contemplating and accepting what we've told you on the ride to Belvai. For now, wash up and get dressed. We're leaving as soon as your done." With that Trowa turned and headed back out of the room.

Quatre sighed after he was gone and looked at Duo apologetically. "Trowa hasn't slept well since you disappeared on us. You'll understand if he's a bit grouchy." He purposely left out the part about Trowa being out of his mind with worry and nearly homicidal to whoever approached them on the ship after Quatre had been half-conscious for two days. The same two days Duo had spent in a comatose-like sleep that, without a bonded to take off the edge, would've killed him.

Quatre had been extremely lenient in berating Duo for that because he had sensed Duo's reasons and understood. Duo however, completely missed what was on Quatre's mind as he nodded to his Bonded's explanation of Trowa's behavior and stared at something behind their saddle bags. Quatre smiled, feeling Duo's elation when he realized it was his long lost boots.

* * *

Eyeing the guards that Wufei had posted at the doors, Dorothy pulled open one of the massive doors that led into her Kings private quarters with much less grace than she would have preferred. She had always regretted never obtaining the gift of telekinesis, with which tasks like these would've been so much easier. Regardless, she entered the room and pulled the door closed behind her.

The room was beautifully furnished, ultimately fit for a king. The marble tiled floors gleamed in crimson sunlight that streamed in from several windows, having been filtered through fine red curtains that billowed in the slight breeze. Every piece of furniture was delicately designed dark wood with a touch of gold. From the handles of a vast wardrobe to the legs of a cushioned chair beside an equally impressive desk. Everything that was not wood colored or gold, was wine red. Down to the draperies that hung tastefully, tied back to the four posts of a massive bed.

She had seen it all before. It was not the first time her king had summoned her directly to his chambers, but there was something different this time. However many times she had been called to his rooms, never had he called her directly after finishing with a young maiden. Said maiden was sobbing hysterically over the covers of the king's bed, nude and bloody after having survived the king's twisted idea of foreplay. Dorothy glanced at her only briefly, and with complete apathy moved past the bed to the balcony. 'It is only midday and already he needs a whore to curb his sadistic appetite,' she thought not without some disdain.

King Barton stood on his balcony, looking out at his kingdom as if in deep contemplation of something. Mindless of the fact he was clothed in nothing but his robe, Dorothy walked up next to him, "You disgust me, your Highness."

King Barton barked out a laugh, "that's what I like about you, Dorothy. You're not afraid to speak your mind." He looked at her side ways, "and you're not afraid to approach me either, even after seeing the wretch on my bed."

Dorothy smirked, ignoring the bait. "The Prince will be very angry when he returns only to learn you've sullied another of his harem girls."

King Barton snorted at the comment. "He can do nothing. It is his own fault he completely ignores them. Whether I lie with every one of them or not, he doesn't seem to be in any hurry to choose a bride."

Her smirk broadened, "not that you want him to anyway." She finished for him.

Barton looked at her sharply but his features softened. "You certainly know how to read people."

With an air of confidence that any other person might have kept in check in front of their King, Dorothy leaned against the balcony railing to look out at the landscape. "You keep me around for a reason, don't you? Besides, even if I weren't Psychic, I know the reason you called me up here is simply because you are still worried about that prophecy..."

"Hn." King Barton held his hands behind his back, recovering a regal posture that was second nature to him and turned to look out at the landscape as well. "It worries me that no assassin has come forth to claim the bounty yet. That I have not so much as heard a word of the Prince's existence since the day his kingdom became mine. Time is running out."

Dorothy considered her words before she replied. "I will not lie to you, your Highness. The idea that he may still be alive is no comfort but we can do nothing for the moment but wait. The only consolation I can offer is to say that your spy's within the Burning Leaf will prove useful once the anniversary of Vistaria's fall has arrived. I am certain movement in the prophecy will have begun by then."

The King nodded. "I also worry about Treize. He's a cunning devil and capable of just about anything. The last thing I need is him here, stirring up trouble at a time like this. My Kingdom may be the largest on the content but his empire spans the islands on the cost and certain colonies on Asia Minor. All together, the size and power behind his empire rivals mine. If it were only that, perhaps I could be reassured... but on top of everything, he has the Oracle's favor."

Dorothy bristled at the mention of the Oracle. Barton noticed but decided to continue, despite. "You see, with the Oracles favor Treize has a great influential power he would never have otherwise. The Oracle has lived in one of his cities for century's making it the only holy city outside of Eco Vera. That power has made him arrogant and I've become certain that he secretly conspires against me. Hell, the Oracle may very well support him in that issue and if she does... it's only a matter of time before my kingdom falls, no matter how powerful I've become. The Oracle has too much power for her word to be taken lightly. She answers to no one, not even a King."

Dorothy nodded in agreement but her face was set in an unusual scowl. Barton noticed and decided to inquire about it this time. "I've realized that whenever anyone speaks of the Oracle, you become very uncomfortable. Why is that?"

Her lips thinned but she crossed her arms under her breasts and stared straight out at the busy early evening landscape. "Silvia and I competed for the chance to become Oracle many centuries ago. The old fool who came before us choose her over me, despite the fact that I was more powerful than she at the time. I have never forgotten that humiliation."

Barton raised an eyebrow, "I knew you were old but not that you were as old as the Oracle. Without the Oracles power, how is it that you are immortal?"

Dorothy smirked, "That's my secret."

Without warning, Dorothy's mind was struck with a vision so fleeting she almost didn't catch it. She swayed on her feet briefly and had to steady herself by putting a hand on the railing. The vision led to the idea and Dorothy's eyes widened as she called herself ten kinds of fool for never having realized how easy it was. For not having come up with it only until centuries later. Barton looked at her curiously, "Lady Catalonia?"

Dorothy looked at him with a mixture of excitement and elation, "I have the perfect solution to both of our problems!" Barton looked at her warily. Dorothy could only smile with mischievous delight, "Send a battalion of men into Belvai!"

King Bartons eyes widened, "You've gone mad, woman! Treize would most certainly raise hell if he knew I sent troops into his..."

She was shaking her head. "Disguise them as escorts, no one will ever know the difference!"

Barton was incredulous, "what the hell for? Are you saying we assassinate the Oracle?" Her eyes gleamed. "By the Three Spirits, you have gone mad!" Barton exclaimed, horrified. "Every Kingdom on the continent would be after my head for even thinking it!" Dorothy laughed and Barton backed a step as the unholy laughter sent chills down his spine.

"You can't kill the Oracle. She's an immortal, remember? What I am suggesting is that you send a battalion of men, disguised as escorts, to take me into Belvai. Once I'm there, I will force Silvia to forfeit her power to me. If she refuses, I will have your men there to threaten her. She may be an immortal, but no one would want to spend an eternity maimed or in small assorted pieces."

Barton was beginning to smile the more Dorothy went on, he liked the direction this was going. "Continue..."

Her smirk was one of triumphant glee. "Well, after I become the new Oracle the most influential kingdom will be yours. I serve you and the Sank kingdom, of course and would return the moment I have the power that is rightfully mine." And to put the final icing on the cake, "I would bring the holy city to Sank and Treize would no longer have that one above you..."

Barton was smirking by the time she finished and wasted no time in declaring, "You have my blessing. Take any men you want and go. Go now!"

* * *

The Prince of Sank knocked on the large double doors of the great hall. The Oracle's Temple was almost as vast as a palace and it had taken the guards at the entrance a full fifteen minutes to send someone in and find the Oracle to ask whether she would see him before they let him pass.

When the Oracle was concerned, no rank held any weight, whether a pauper or king wished to see her. If she would not agree to it, her decision would be respected. But he knew she would see him. Not only had he sent word ahead but considering their past relationship, he doubted she would turn him away.

The Oracle was the only person in his life who had ever brought him any peace. She had been like a mother when he had none. Someone he could trust when his life was filled with nothing but people of questionable loyalty, as well as being a sort of guide to him. In his position it was difficult to find time to do what he wanted and his visits as of late had become far and in between. No, she would definitely not turn him away.

He was brought out of his train of thought when he heard footsteps stop on the other side of the doors. The large double doors that had to weigh several hundred pounds a piece opened simultaneously without hesitation, and seemingly of their own accord, to reveal a young woman on the other side spreading her hands apart in perfect sync to the moving doors. She lowered her hands when the doors were open all the way and smiled at the boy before her, "Heero, it's been so long." She walked toward him and took him into her embrace.

He let a small smile slip over his features and held her in return. "Yes, it has." She pulled away and beckoned him inside. Lady Silvia Noventa, the great Oracle of Belvai had not changed in the slightest since Heero had last seen her. She was still the same caring affectionate woman he had come to care for almost like a mother over many years, despite it becoming much more difficult for him to think of her that way due to her appearance. Silvia was an immortal and much older than he would ever be but it still felt as if he was catching up to her in age. Time simply stood still around her.

She smiled back at him, "Is it Heero Yuy now? How did your father feel about that?"

Heero frowned, slipping back into a much more familiar attitude in response to that question. "He didn't argue for very long after I claimed I wanted it done in my mothers honor on the anniversary of death. It's difficult for a man to oppose something like that, even someone like... him." Silvia nodded and turned to look in front of her as she walked into the Great Hall. She still remembered the day Heero's mother had died in child birth. She felt there was truth in what Heero had said; wanting to take his mother's maiden name instead of his fathers in her honor but, she had also sensed an incredible hostility towards his fathers name...

They reached an area in the chamber where several seating pillows were arranged in a pattern. Silvia picked up her elegant golden gown and sat down upon one she thought looked comfortable. When Heero sat down beside her she put a hand over his comfortingly. "I think it wonderful of you to have honored your mother in such a way. I'm sure that she looks upon her son from the nether world with pride."

Heero's frown turn inward and he shook his head, "How could you even be sure there is a nether world? Do you now have the power to speak to the dead?"

Silvia chuckled, "You of all people should know that is not possible. The nether world is (def.) Shinigami's realm. The power of the Spirit of Outerspace does not reach so far."

Heero gave her a stubborn look, "How do you even know such a being exists?"

For the first time, her smile became mischievous. "I've met him."

Heero's eyes widened, "What?!" Silvia laughed. The reaction had been priceless.

"I met Shinigami several hundred years ago, Heero. It was not at the best of times but I did meet him." Silvia smiled, sensing the conflict in Heero's mind as he tried to digest that.

She knew he had believed there was no Shinigami for a very long time and for her to tell him otherwise must've been somewhat disarming. She could sense the unwillingness to believe battling against the unconditional faith he had in her. In a way, that near blind trust he had in her word was flattering. She shook her head at all the thoughts coming from his mind as if to clear her head of them, "Heero, there was an urgency of some sort in your mind when I hugged you a few minutes ago. Was there something you wanted to tell me?"

Changing the subject had the desired effect. Her telepathic senses allowed her feel him push the conflicting thoughts aside to be sorted through later, in favor of something he deemed much more important. "Yes, there was. When I was leaving for Eco Vera I was surprised to hear you were still in Belvai. Why haven't you gone to Torelle for the Purification Ritual yet?"

She looked at him skeptically, "There are travelers on their way to see me who should be here shortly. The Spirit of Outerspace has told me that it is of utmost importance that I see them and when the Great Spirit speaks, I obey. However, I do not think it is my late attendance to the yearly ritual that is what has concerned you so..."

Heero shook his head, "I had hoped to find you in Torelle but I came here when I heard you hadn't left. I came because I need your opinion, advise, and most importantly your support for something I've been planning."

Silvia's expression became serious, "and that is?"

Heero matched her grave expression with one of his own. "To overthrow the King."

Silvia sighed but nodded. "I knew this was coming..."

Heero continued, "I have not yet worked out all the details but I want it done as quietly as possible. I don't want to get the entire Sank Kingdom involved. The last thing they need is a bloody revolution or a war."

She nodded, "I agree."

Heero raised an eyebrow, "with...?"

"All of it. Your father is an evil tyrant who must not sit on the throne for much longer. To be perfectly blunt, he tries to interfere with the fulfillment of destiny and he will continue to interfere if he is allowed to live." She finished gravely.

Heero closed his eyes and clenched his fists involuntarily. "I wished you would not call him that." Silvia raised a hand to her mouth and said an apology. She finally realized where the hostility in him was coming from. It was nothing more and nothing less then a deep burning hatred toward his father, King of the Sank Kingdom.

"You have my deepest apologies, I had not realized... I will no longer refer to him in the same manner." She said regretfully.

She brought her hand back to his and they relaxed, "thank you." he said quietly.

She nodded mutely, "You have the Oracle's support to overthrow the King, my Prince. But that support will not be coming from me in the future."

He frowned curiously, "what do you mean?"

She sighed inwardly, "I feel a hostile presence approaching from afar. This will be my last day on this Earth."

Heero's eyes flew wide, "What are you talking about??"

She looked straight at him, "I mean that there is something telling me, warning me that my death will come before the day is through."

Heero pushed aside his cape to put a hand on the hilt of his sword. "If someone plots to harm you, tell me. I swear I will..."

"No!" Heero stopped and looked into Silvia's pleading eyes. "No, Heero. You will not risk your life for me, you will not die protecting me, you will do nothing! Do you understand me?!" Heero's hand fell away from his weapon and he stared at her with an expression of shock on his unguarded face.

Silvia answered the question that was on his mind before he asked it, "No, I am not trying to protect you from harm; that is not it. If you stay here, there is a good chance you will die meaninglessly. Your destiny is to do far greater things than protect the life of someone who will die anyway."

Heero couldn't speak. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was mutely shaking his head as a thousand possible reasons for this ran through his mind, trying to explain what he knew he couldn't have heard.

Silvia reached out and hugged him very motherly, saying in a silent voice, "I understand it now. Holding you, I understand. My death is necessary and will only happen once I find the new Oracle. I will not be murdered, such a thing is not possible. Once I give up the power that makes me immortal, the years I have lived will catch up with me and I will die. It is that simple. But you must not worry. I have lived far longer than any one has a right to and I have no fear of death. I will be fine and the new Oracle will also support your desire to overthrow your... the King."

She pulled away smiled despite the tears welling up in her eyes, "You must not argue with me. Besides, you are destined for great things and your death at this point will not accomplish anything. Your (def.) True Bonded waits for you somewhere out there and so does Wufei. You cannot leave this plot for him to continue alone." Heero's brows furrowed. There were too many things to absorb. A bonded waits for him? He never thought he would ever find one. A bonded for him would have to be an Ecomancer and his kingdom was swarming with the Burning Leaf. It was impossible... Difficult enough as it was to hide his own power from his people, including the father who took pride in the false belief that his entire family was and had been for generations, purely human.

"How did you know Wufei was involved?" he asked, trying to focus on something he could handle.

Silvia's smile became wistful, "I feel his presence in you, and I had already known since before he was born that your brother would help you in achieving some great purpose. It is the reason I begged King Barton to spare his life. I knew his birth was linked to the fate of the Sank Kingdom, as was yours." She remembered that day all too clearly. King Barton's lecherous abuse of his power had gotten a well respected noblewoman from Higashi pregnant at the same time his wife, Queen back then, was also with child. Fearing the political scandal, he framed the women of some crime and sentenced her and the unborn child to death.

It had either been coincidence or the will of the Great Spirits but the Oracle had been visiting the Sank Kingdom when this happened. She had sensed the importance of this child's future and begged the King for its life. By appealing to him, predicting that the child would be a great warrior, serve him well, and was after all of royal blood, she was able to save him.

Unfortunately, despite the King's mercy on the baby, he feared what might happen if the woman were allowed to live and then return to the Higashi Kingdom to tell of her rape and near murder. Silvia had been unable to say anything to save her life after her son was born.

She had made certain to tell Wufei the truth about his birth when she believed he was old enough to handle it. Wufei had known his father was the King and that his mother had been a noblewoman but knew little more than that other than his mother had died long ago. The King had forbidden anyone from telling Wufei the details of her death.

Silvia had revealed the truth to both Wufei and Heero a few years earlier. It had finally explained to both of them why Wufei had no title and had not been publicly acknowledged as the King's son, even though it was no secret that Heero and Wufei were brothers. As far as King Barton knew, Wufei still had no idea he had ordered the death of his mother.

Just then a man entered through the open doors of the chamber and bowed deeply, "Oracle..."

Silvia turned to look at him and before he could continue, asked, "Are there three of them?"

The messenger looked up and nodded, "yes, Great One. They wait outside the Temple for your word."

She nodded, "Let them pass. I have been expecting them."

"As you wish." He bowed again and ran out of the chamber toward the entrance hall.

Silvia turned back to Heero when he was gone. "Wufei undoubtedly waits for your return and you must not fail him. Promise me you will leave for the Eco Verian capitol immediately and not stay to play the recklessly brave hero."

Heero glared at the ground but she raised his chin with a single finger and pleaded with him again, "Please. Promise me." Heero felt as if he were at war with his own emotions. He felt he could do something for her if he stayed... but she seemed so resigned to her fate, so convinced it was necessary, so determined to refuse his help...

He gave a small sigh and hesitantly let the binding words escape him, "I promise..." She smiled at him and leaned forward to plant a small kiss on his forehead. She knew how difficult it had been for him to say that. She would've known even if she hadn't been able to sense it.

Heero stood up, straightening out his uniform armor and reached his hands down to her. She took them and stood gracefully with his help. With conflicting emotions and a heavy heart, he bowed to her and turned to go. "Wait Heero, before you go there is one more thing I must tell you."

He turned and raised an eyebrow, "what is it?"

She approached him again and spoke softly as if suddenly afraid there might be someone around to hear, "You said before that you wanted my advise on what you are plotting, well I will now tell you this: You must not act upon your plot to overthrow the King until you have met with one more person."

Heero's brows furrowed, "what do you mean?"

Silvia's eyes darted to the open door and back again, sensing the steady approach of her new visitors. "The Vistarian Prince lives. You must not act upon your plot until you find him first. Otherwise, you will interfere with a greater destiny than your own and you and all of your co-conspirators may be killed in the process."

Heero was astonished, "He lives?"

Silvia nodded, "You must wait on your plot and present yourself as his ally and he will insure your victory. Do not make yourself his enemy for he will come with Shinigami's favor and Shinigami is a very vengeful spirit."

It was one continuous surprise after another, "How am I supposed to find him then?"

"That, you do not need to worry about. He will find you. The Spirit of Outerspace tells me you will cross-paths three times from this moment forward. In that time you must gain his trust and show him you are not an enemy or he will crush you along with all those who've wronged him. The most useful clue I can give you to identifying him is that on the third time you cross paths, you will know him because he will appear to you as a slave in black attire." And just as swiftly as the wave of her prediction had come, it left her. She raised a hand to her head as she felt her dominating spirits power leave her again. "That is all I know..."

Heero understood how it worked and didn't question her, "Thank you for telling me."

She nodded, "You should go now. Leave quickly and remember your promise."

Heero sighed inwardly. He bowed to her, bringing her hand up to his lips and kissed her above her knuckles. "I... I will miss you..." His bangs shadowed his eyes in that moment of confession as he paused in mid bow, lingering above her delicate hand. She smiled sadly but was unable to put her feelings into words. She loved him dearly and did not want to leave him but she knew this would be for the greater good and that he understood that. So instead of speaking it, she threw her essence around him and allowed him to feel what she felt for a few brief moments. He looked up at her with raw emotion reflected on his face when he felt her in his mind.

It was simply too much. He backed away from her power. "I understand, Silvia. But it doesn't make it any easier."

She nodded, "good bye, Heero." He looked at her for a lingering moment when she spoke those words. This was the woman who, besides his brother, had been the only person he had ever truly trusted. The woman who'd been like a mother to him. Words failed him at that moment. She would die. Soon. And he had just promised to do nothing about it. To let it happen. Her expression became deeply saddened in response to his thoughts. "I'm sorry." A pause, "please tell Wufei the same. I love you both."

'That's what makes this so difficult'. Heero stood transfixed for a few more moments before he nodded almost to himself, "good bye, Silvia." He walked out of the chamber and never saw her again.

Heero almost ran down the hallways toward the entrance hall. Silvia knew he was a man of his word and she was holding him to that. If only she hadn't made him promise... Heero shook the thoughts out of his mind. What was important now was that he reach Eco Vera as she had wished him to before any suspicions arise. Heero had told no one about his little detour to come see the Oracle, having first assumed he would see her in Eco Vera's capital. He would have to rush there from this point on.

So lost in his thoughts was he that Heero almost missed the three people walking up the hallway towards the direction he was coming from.

He had never seen any of them in his life; a taller boy with brown hair and green eyes, another with blonde hair and blue-green eyes and one between them. It was the boy between them that caught his attention and made him slow as he ran past. The boy was breathtaking, with long chestnut-brown hair and rare violet-blue eyes. It was those violet-blue depths that held his gaze and almost made him slow to a complete stop as he approached. The other boy also looked at him as he passed and their eyes made silent contact for what felt like fleeting seconds before a bend in the hallway caused him to disappear out of sight.

Heero stopped and looked back even though he could no longer see him. There had been something about him. Something in his aura, his power that had caught his attention. From the way they were dressed he could only assume they were travelers... but what in the world could Silvia have wanted with them? They had to be the ones she was expecting. He almost made himself return but quickly changed his mind. A bunch of travelers was the last thing he needed to worry about at the moment, no matter how... odd they felt. He shook off that small voice that told him to go back and investigate in favor of his current priorities. Eco Vera was waiting for him.


	5. The Oracle's Blessing: part02

Third Revision

**Prophecy**  
by: Lotus-chan  
The Oracle's Blessing: part02

Duo looked back at the armor clad youth that had passed them even after he disappeared behind a bend. He had felt something odd as he passed by. It had gotten stronger as the boy approached and then dwindled as he ran past. He'd never felt anything like it before and it frustrated him that he couldn't put a name to it.

Quatre looked at him inquiringly, "Something wrong, Duo?"

Duo looked at him incredulously, "didn't you feel that?"

Quatre raised an eyebrow, "feel what?"

After openly staring at him for a few seconds he shook his head, "nothing, never mind." But Duo found himself frowning inwardly. Quatre was Psychic and Duo's bonded... how on Earth had he not felt it? Trowa looked at Duo suspiciously but said nothing. They had reached the Great Hall.

Duo's face lit up when he saw her, "Silvia!" he ran to her and captured her in a big hug. Silvia laughed and hugged him back. Duo's energetic behavior always seemed to raise her spirits whenever he and the others visited.

"I was hoping it would be you! Where on Earth have you three been for the past six months? I was beginning to think you'd forgotten all about me!" She said playfully.

Quatre smiled a little sheepishly, "Things have been a little hectic lately, but we could never forget about you."

Silvia pulled back and frowned curiously as she rubbed Duo's arms. "You haven't been to the Purification Ritual yet..." she paused in surprise as she rolled his power over hers. "...not for a long time." She looked at Quatre and Trowa, "when was the last time you were in Eco Vera for the Ritual?" Quatre paled. This was not going to be good...

Duo blinked, "Ritual? We've never done that."

Silvia's eyes widened and she turned to Quatre accusingly, "You've never taken him to Torelle??" Quatre opened his mouth to explain but nothing managed to come out. He tried again but before he could come up with something, Trowa saved him.

"Quatre hasn't been able to go for the past fifteen years either, My Lady. We have purposefully gone off continent every spring to avoid the summons for the ritual because that is the one place we can be sure the assassins will be waiting for us. To be perfectly blunt, Eco Vera at this time of year is a death trap."

Silvia sighed but nodded understandingly, "I see your point, Trowa. But the ritual is still very important. After this visit, you will go to Torelle to take part in it."

Trowa frowned but before he could say it, Silvia said, "We will not discuss it. It is what the Spirit of Outerspace commands."

Although Trowa was not happy with it, he relented, "Yes, My Lady."

She smiled and turned back to the others. "Now, I feel a purpose in this visit other than any social matter. Is something wrong? Or is there something you need to ask me?"

Quatre nodded and got right down to the point. "Yes, we are worried about my bond with Duo. Whether my curse might..."

Silvia was shaking her head. "You don't need to worry about your curse affecting Duo."

Quatre was surprised, "You already knew?" Silvia took Duo's hand and pulled back the long sleeve of his beige shirt. The arm guards were back in place and she sensed that the long sleeves had been purposely given to him in order to hide them. They certainly wouldn't attract any attention in their travels if what defined Duo as a Healer was hidden. Silvia smiled to herself, knowingly. My, but Trowa was clever...

Duo let her do what she wanted, knowing that her power would be much more effective through touch rather than just close proximity. "I only know that the curse will not have the necessary bridge to cross... however, this is not your only concern. Is it?" She looked at Quatre and Trowa questioningly.

Quatre shook his head, "We recently revealed to Duo his identity. Now that he knows, we want to know where you think we should go from here."

Silvia sensed a tremor run through Duo but he smiled when she turned back to him. "You're still having a hard time believing that you are the Vistarian Prince. Try to accept it. They have not lied to you... although, you must forgive them for not telling you until now. It is my fault. I forbade them from mentioning it until the right time came."

Duo frowned. She was right. Even though he knew deep down that Quatre and Trowa wouldn't lie to him, it was still very difficult for him to accept. But there was one thing he needed to understand, "Why did you keep them from telling me? I... Shouldn't I have known sooner?"

Silvia dropped her gaze and held his hand in both of hers as if in apology, "I wanted you to have as normal a life as possible. If you had known sooner, the knowledge might have plagued you your entire life. Knowing there might be assassins at every turn and that you had the responsibility for the future of entire kingdoms resting on your shoulders... I didn't want you to live like that. Not even the Burning Leaf could bring as much weight or danger as this knowledge."

Any anger that he had been suppressing for not having known vanished in that instant and he found himself smiling understandingly. Silvia felt more than saw his smile and smiled back up at him in return, "I'm glad you understand, Duo." She looked back to Quatre, "and to answer your earlier question, I have already told you where you need to go from here. Your path will become clearer after you arrive in Eco Vera."

Images suddenly swept through Silvia's mind and she smiled excitedly. "It seems the Spirit of Outerspace is eager for me to tell you more." She looked back at Duo since she had already established a link through touch while holding his hand. She grinned, "you first," and closed her eyes.

Immediately, she laughed. "I don't believe it."

Duo blinked, "What's so funny?" he said a bit warily.

Silvia shook her head and bit her lip in mirth as she concentrated. "You will find your (def.) True Bonded very soon Duo. Actually, you have already crossed-paths once..." Duo turned to look at Quatre, with surprise. Quatre shrugged. Silvia grinned expectantly, "I also see true love."

Duo nearly ripped his hand away from her, "you what?!" Silvia opened her eyes, no longer needing to concentrate so hard. It had all come to her. She smiled at the light blush that Duo was struggling to hold back.

"You will find true love very soon." she repeated. "And this is an important element to your future Duo. Do not let it slip away once you've found it." Quatre couldn't help himself and chuckled behind him.

Duo swallowed, blushing now more out of embarrassment, "I'm not looking for any love right now..!"

Silvia let go of his hand and crossed her arms, "You may not be looking for love but it is most certainly looking for you. The Great Spirits have been waiting for your birth for the past ten generations. I think love, if you were to refer to it as an entity, is getting impatient." She added the last with a childish smirk that, for just a moment, made her seem a lot younger than she was.

She sighed, however, and moved over to Trowa. "Other than that, there's nothing the Spirit of Outerspace told me that you haven't already heard within the prophecy."

She smiled at Trowa and held out a hand. Trowa looked at it mutely for a second, as if debating whether or not to take it. At the stern look from Quatre, however, Trowa gave in and took the Oracle's outstretched hand. Silvia frowned almost imperceptibly when the touch was established. She looked at Trowa's hand for what seemed like several minutes before looking up into his face. She walked a little closer to him and whispered. "The future holds many obstacles you will need to tend with. Tread carefully around your aggressive instincts and try to find peace within the gift you are going to receive."

She paused a moment, almost dramatically and said, "You will not be able to save them both. Remember these words. You will not be able to save them both, but if you follow your heart, all will turn out well in the end." Trowa's one visible eye widened in alarm. Just what the hell was all that supposed to mean?? Silvia let his hand go and backed away. "Just remember what I've told you. You will understand when the time comes."

Quatre and Duo looked on curiously. Duo had not heard a word of the Oracle's soft spoken prediction and despite all of Quatre's talents, he was not a telepath. He had not heard through her mind or her whispers and could only give a questioning glance in Trowa's direction. Trowa however, was not looking at him. He seemed lost in his own thoughts, trying to make sense of whatever the Oracle had told him. Quatre wanted to ask what it was that could've upset his lover so much, but seemed hesitant. The Oracle must've whispered for a reason...

Hearing his thoughts, the Oracle walked up to Quatre. "Let him sort things out himself. Besides, you're next." She held out a hand to him and gave him a reassuring smile. With one last worried look in Trowa's way, Quatre gave his full attention to Silvia and placed his hand in hers. She gasped. It brought her the direct attention of all three people in the room. "I knew it... I had felt it before and wasn't sure but..." Still holding Quatre's hand she looked past them to the entrance of the Great Hall. She raised her other hand with an expression of urgency and the hundred pound double doors slammed shut with a resounding echo.

Duo looked at her in surprise, "Silvia, what's wrong?"

"I didn't think they would get here this fast. They should've been a day's ride behind Heero... Nevermind, follow me." She turned and ran towards the back of the Great Hall without releasing Quatre's hand. Trowa immediately ran after them but Duo hesitated when he thought he heard something from behind. He looked at the closed entrance of the Great Hall and swore he could hear screams in the distance.

"Duo!" Duo turned to see Trowa waiting for him next to a set of tapestries. He ran towards him and saw Trowa disappear behind them. When Duo pushed the tapestries aside, he was surprised to find a hidden set of stairs leading up. Duo ran up, grateful to not have to worry about robes that would get in way anymore and soon caught up with Trowa.

"Where is she going?!" Duo exclaimed with alarm. Trowa didn't answer. He took Duo's wrist and picked up his pace, forcing Duo to do the same. When they reached the top of the stairs, they exited from behind another set of tapestries and arrived in time to see the Oracle raise her hand in front of a set of doors at the end of the hallway. The large doors swung open and she and Quatre entered the chamber.

Trowa and Duo ran in after them and by the time they were inside and doors slammed shut behind them with enough force to leave them shuddering on their hinges. Silvia sat Quatre down on one of the ornately carved chairs in the room as Duo looked around. Wardrobes, a desk, gold rimmed full-length mirrors and a large bed. Duo remembered this place. He knew where they were.

"These are my private chambers, not even my attendants are allowed knowledge of its location. It will take them some time to find us here." She said it to all of them but still looked intently at Quatre.

"Who? What is wrong, My Lady?" Trowa asked as he approached. Silvia raised a hand to him, to keep him from coming any closer. Trowa stopped where he was, surprised by the motion.

"Someone from the Sank Kingdom has come to take my power and my life. They will surely kill you too if they find you here." She paused taking Quatre's other hand, "but I will not let them. I have found the next Oracle." Quatre's eyes widened as it dawned on him.

He stood up, shocked and horrified, "Silvia, what on earth are you thinking??" he began pulling her towards the doors, "Don't do this. We'll get you out of here safely. We can..."

She cut him off as she pushed him back into the chair, "They will continue to hunt me down until they find me even if you did 'save' me and if I am found, I will be forced to give my power to someone who is not worthy of it! This is what the Spirit of Outerspace wishes, Quatre!"

Duo was approaching slowly, "Silvia..?" He was too close! Silvia looked up sharply and raised her hand again. Duo was blown back into Trowa as if knocked away by some invisible hand. Trowa managed to catch him without getting knocked over himself.

Silvia looked at him apologetically, "I'm sorry Duo but I don't want you to get hurt. We'll need room for this." Duo was shaking his head slowly, pleadingly. He knew what this would do to her.

"Silvia... you'll die..." She looked at him sadly, remembering the conversation she'd had with Heero not too long ago.

"I love you very much Duo. Please forgive me for leaving you like this." And as she had done to Heero, she threw her essence at him and allowed it to encircle Duo's mind and power. Duo closed his eyes and trembled with the force of it. Unlike Heero, he was not a Celestial. He did not know how to protect himself against the full onslaught of these foreign emotions nor did he know how to push them away. To Trowa's alarm, he fell to his knees as emotions of guilt and sorrow that were not his wracked him from within. Duo grit his teeth but was unable to stop the silent tears when they came.

Brushing aside her own tears, Silvia hoped it would distract him long enough for her to finish with Quatre. She took Quatre's hands again and looked at him one more time. "Will you accept it?" she asked, her voice all but begging. Quatre looked at her but his face was struggling between so many emotions she was unable read him and she was saving her power for something much more important. Quatre's face finally took on a saddened resignation and he nodded to her question, closing his eyes. Despite herself, she smiled and closed her eyes as well.

A psychic wind moved the air in the room as Silvia's body began to glow softly. A white light came to life between their hands and sparked once from one set of hands to the next. It sparked again and the glow that enveloped Silvia's body grew. The soft cloud-like glow formed a circle around the two stopping at Duo and Trowa's feet. Duo managed to open his eyes through the haze of sadness and other emotions that had been sent to him and suppressed a gasp at the sight before him.

The light between Silvia and Quatre's hands sparked one last time and the glow that surrounded Silvia came away from her as if peeling itself from her skin. Quatre gritted his teeth against the stinging pain as it traveled down her arms, over his hands and seeped into his body until he glowed the way Silvia once had. The cloud-like glow that encircled them, shrunk back in but instead of returning to Silvia it ran into Quatre's body as he breathed it in and made it his.

The wind ceased and the glow faded. Exhaling softly, Silvia collapsed. Her sorrowful essence in Duo's mind abruptly vanished as if it had never been but Duo still stared in horror at the woman on the ground. The woman who'd raised him like a mother for five years before she had insisted he leave to travel the continent. Another part of his family, gone. He clenched his fists, the fresh tears falling from his eyes were truly his now. Again, his family had been taken from him. It wasn't fair damnit!

Duo's rapid trembling breaths threatened to disintegrate into soul-wrenching sobs as he ran everything that had just happened through his mind. Silvia had said they were from the Sank Kingdom. She'd had to do this because the Sank Kingdom had come for her. The Sank Kingdom had taken not only the family he'd never known but a part of the only family he had left. His hatred and anger flared around him in visible energy and he pounded his fist against the floor.

The ground trembled fiercely for brief seconds before a call of "Duo!" brought him out of it. He looked up to Quatre who was looking back at him with fear. Duo looked down at himself to notice that he was glowing with that liquid electricity that was Ecomantic power. He'd caused the earth to tremble without realizing it. He calmed down as much as he could, enough so that his power would not escape him unchecked again and stood up. He looked toward the bed to see that Trowa had picked Silvia up and laid her over it and was now staring at him with surprise.

With tear streaks on his face and rage clenching the fists at his sides, he whispered, "They disserve to die. Every last one of them." With that simple sentence came acceptance. Duo walked across the room to the bed and looked down at Silvia's body. "I'll accept it. You asked me to accept who I am and now I do. Even if it is just to take revenge for you and for everyone else." His fist trembled but he relaxed his hand to take hers and looked at Silvia's lifeless face with sincerity and grief. "I promise."

Quatre approached him with unshed tears of his own. He raised a hand to put on Duo's shoulder comfortingly when loud poundings directed their attention to the door. "We know you're in there Oracle! Open the doors and you will not be harmed!" Duo turned around to face the doors with murder in his eyes. Shock registered when Quatre felt every bit of Duo's murderous intent, "No! Duo, go to the window and find us a way out! I'll hold them back!"

Duo looked at him as if Quatre were insane. Quatre glared at him, refusing to be opposed. "Now, Duo! There will be no blood bath in this place! This is a temple or have you forgotten?!" The doors burst open as several men threw their weight into opening them from the other side. There was no time left to argue. With a growl, Duo and Trowa headed for the window.

A psychic wind built up around Quatre again as men who were poorly disguised soldiers in escort uniform charged into the room. Quatre glared at the onslaught of men and several objects including chairs, desks, and even potted plants rose into the air around him. Raising a hand in their direction, every object that had risen into the air, flew towards the men gathered at the door. Striking those who were not smart enough to duck, some of the soldiers were thrown back several feet into the hallway. As the others got back up, Quatre raised two large wardrobes and sent them hurtling in their direction.

"Duo, find a way to get me to ground level and I'll go for the horses. You stay here and help Quatre if he needs you!" Trowa said as they approached the other side of the room.

Duo grinned darkly and gave Trowa an enthusiastic 'you bet' that made the immortal somewhat nervous. Duo didn't give him a chance to ask questions. He threw the windows open and upon spotting them, placed his hand over the vines that had crawled up the side of the building over the years. Concentrating, a blue-green glow of liquid electricity spilled from his hand onto the plants.

The vines came to life and entered the room, wrapping around Trowa's waist and legs. Duo's arm glowed with power as he concentrated, straining to filter out the distractions behind him. Trowa held onto the vines as they picked him off the floor and slowly brought him out of the window and lowered him to the ground. When his feet touched the earth, the vines disentangled themselves from his body and raised themselves back up to where they had been before.

Trowa didn't waste any time in running toward the Temple stables where they'd left their horses. Duo turned back to see Quatre backing up and breathing heavily. He was tiring, running out of objects to throw at them, and the soldiers just kept coming. Duo ran back toward him and stood beside Quatre, who was putting up an effort to keep things going. "Why are you so tired?"

Quatre spared him a brief glance. "What Silvia did to me didn't just feed off her power, Duo." Duo cursed. He hadn't known. Despite their bond, this was something he hadn't been able to feel. It had been exclusively between Silvia and Quatre. Duo looked around for something useful and grinned when he saw lit torches on either side of the doors. Given how hyped up on adrenaline he was, even a single flame would've been enough.

Quatre felt his intentions and his eyes widened, "Duo!"

Duo's grin widened, "don't worry, I won't kill them." and with that he raised both hands to the torches beside the doors. The men hesitated at the new threat in front of them and less than a second later the torches flared on either side of them and took on a bluish green color. Duo turned his palms up, raised his hands and the fire grew until it seemed impossible that they could be contained by their brackets.

With an evil grin, he brought his hands together and the roaring flames came down upon the soldiers. The men screamed and ran into the short hallway. Duo motioned with his hands and the fire obeyed his mental commands when a large mass flared out into the hall after them. Quatre dropped his hands and looked behind them, sensing Trowa's return. "Duo, we need to go!" Duo nodded, closing his hands and the fire went out.

The soldiers were strewn all over the floor, many badly burned and others unconscious. Those who could still move ran or crawled toward the half burnt tapestries, frightened out of their minds at the spectacle of power. Duo and Quatre ran back to the window as soon as they established there was no longer any threat. Duo looked out to see Trowa approaching on horse back, with the other two horses trotting beside him. "There's no time to do this slowly. There might be more of these guys downstairs." With that said he spread his palm parallel to the ground and summoned his power again.

Familiar with this technique, Quatre leaned over the side and called out the window, "Stay back, Trowa!"

Trowa halted the horses just in time. Duo's palm sparked to life and the liquid electricity shot straight into the ground. Immediately the earth began to quake and break apart. Pillars of earth broke away and rose to the window at Duo's command. He pulled his hand away when he was satisfied with a way down.

Duo and Quatre quickly clambered onto the raised earth and climbed down to the ground. As Quatre quickly ran to his waiting horse Duo kneeled with his palm against the earth. The earth shook again and the pillars descended into the ground. "Duo, hurry up!" Duo got up and ran towards the other two.

He mock-frowned at the other two as he mounted his horse at a run. "So where to now?"

Trowa turned his horse around and pointed to the north, "Where Silvia wanted us to go: Eco Vera."

* * *

(Not in ABC order)  
Glossary:

1. Bonded/ or Bonds: Bonds are links of power created between an Ecomancer and a Celestial for there own protection. The clairvoyance of a Celestial and the power of an Ecomancer serve to help each other. These bonds create semi-weak telepathic links between the two bonded. Presumably, these bonds can only be done between two people. They are life long. There is no known way to undo them.

2. The Gifted: Made up of psychics, telepaths, seer's, telekinetic's and ecomancers, they are any man or woman who can speak to/use the power of the Three Great Spirits. The Gifted come in a great variety but ecomancers are rare and for reasons not understood, are mainly female. A gifted who can wield the power of the Spirit of the Earth cannot wield that of the Spirit of Outerspace and vise versa.

3. The Celestials: Psychics, telepaths, telekentics and seers. They are those among the Gifted who can touch the Spirit of Outerspace and use it's power. Their symbol is the Star.

4. Ecomancers: Any man or woman who can touch the Spirit of the Earth and wield it's elemental powers, either just one or all four. If an Ecomancer can wield all four basic elemental powers he/she is granted the Healer's Touch. The Symbol of an Ecomancer is a half turned rose leaf. Healer's are recognized by their white gold arm guards.

5. Elemental Powers: Governed by the Spirit of the Earth: Earth, Wind, Water and Fire.

6. Healer's Touch: Power gifted to an Ecomancer who can control all four elemental powers. Considered to be advanced form ecomancy, this is the ability to heal illness or injury by using one's own life energy, or 'chi'. Healer's are recognized by their white gold arm guards.

7. Three Great Spirits: The three spirits who have control over the world: the Spirit of the Earth, the Spirit of Outerspace and the Human Spirit. The first two are the Spirit Creators of the gifted. They are life givers and spirits that help bring peace and fertility to the world. The last is the dormant Spirit Creator of the non-gifted.

8. Two Great Spirits: Only referring to the Spirit of the Earth and the Spirit of Outerspace.

9. Oracle: Title given to the oldest and most powerful seer. Unlike the other Gifted, the power of seer can be transferred from one person to another if old enough. This is how a new Oracle is generally appointed. With the position of Oracle comes immortality. The Oracle cannot die until she/he passes on the old power.

10. Seer: One of the four major forms of the Celestial's power, (aside from the Psychics, Telepaths and Telekinetics). It is the power to see into the future spontaneously or via an object. The power comes to the seer at random and theoretically cannot be controlled, not even by the Oracle.

11. The Burning Leaf: A hate group with a near religious dedication to the eradication of all Ecomancers. Regarded as radicals, it is their belief that Ecomancers are actually followers of the Evil One in disguise. According to their beliefs, Ecomancers are rapists of the Spirit of the Earth who tap into it's power through the Evil Spirit and in turn weaken it. They believe that Ecomantic Healers are the most powerful followers of the Evil One who will rob a person of their soul while pretending to heal them. Their hatred toward Ecomancers runs deep enough to lead to acts of severe violence and/or murder. Followers of the Burning Leaf dislike of the Celestials almost as much because they will protect and support Ecomancers. Few Ecomancers will travel without the protection of a Celestial with them. The symbol for this cult is the burning rose leaf for obvious reasons.

12. Five Kingdoms: Sank, Vistaria, Roma, Nishi and Higashi. (Nishi actually meaning west and Higashi actually meaning east).

13. Asia Major: Largest continent where all life began. Ruled by the Five Kingdoms.

14. Asia Minor: Smallest of the two continents. Colonized on the east coast almost completely by the Roma Empire.

15. Council of Elders: Made up of the only six known Healers in existence and the six most powerful Celestials, this group of twelve elders is the high council that rules over all Gifted in every country. They set the laws that both protect and keep the Gifted in check. Working together with the rulers of each of the five kingdoms, they are responsible for looking after all matters concerned with the Gifted. The Council of Elders authority is second only to the Oracle who is also a member. The council resides in Torelle, the capitol of Eco Vera.

16. Shinigami: AKA the Evil One. A loner Spirit who rules over the nether world and the dead. He is a separate, lesser entity outside the control of the Three Great Spirits. Although many people believe that he is the embodiment of all evil and the bringer of death, destruction and chaos, Shinigami is a neutral spirit that does as he wishes and answers to none of the other Three Spirits.

17. True Bonded (Legend): Although any Celestial can bond with any Ecomancer, each time one gifted is born there is one other gifted out there that they are destined to bond with. Two people achieving all the powers a gifted can, the four elementals or the four psychic-related powers, and bonding together can give them a status/power alike to that of a demi-god.

Place Names:

1. Vistaria: Empire from which Duo comes from. Fell to Sank 16 years earlier. (Except in prologue).

2. Sank: Enemy kingdom of Vistaria ruled by King Barton.

3. Torelle: Capital city of Eco Vera.

4. Eco Vera: Neutral no mans land between Sank and Vistaria. An enchanted sacred ground where Priests, Ecomancers and all other Gifted come once a year to seek peace and unity with the two great spirits. Place where all Gifted power is enhanced.

5. Draconian Desert: Desolate no mans land north of Eco Vera in which contact with the two great spirits is completely cut off.

6. Belvai: City just south of Eco Vera within the Roma Empire. It is where the Oracle lives.

7. Roma: Country south of Sank ruled by Emperor Khushrenada.

8. Oz: Capitol city of the Roma Empire.

9. Nishi: Ruled by Queen Midii Une

10. Higashi: Ruled by Queen Sally Po

**List of who has what power:**

Duo Maxwell:  
Ecomancer: Earth, Wind, Water, Fire. Healer

Quatre R. Winner:  
Celestial: Psychic, Telekinetic, Seer (Oracles gift).

Heero Yuy:  
Celestial: Psychic, Telekinetic.

Dorothy Catalonia:  
Celestial: Seer, Psychic.

Treize Khushrenada:  
Ecomancer: Earth, Fire.

Silvia Noventa:  
Celestial: Psychic, Telepathic, Telekinetic, Seer (Oracles gift).


	6. Eco Vera

Author's Note: Major face-lift and minor revisions made to the fic before this point. The revisions in the story itself mostly consist of wording and are negligible but if anyone bothered to read the glossary at the bottom then the definitions of the Three Great Spirits, Shinigami, and the Burning Leaf were slightly altered and might be worth looking at.

This story is also being written without a beta so I apologize for any problems. Kindly point them out to me and I will fix.

**Prophecy  
**By: Lotus-chan  
Eco Vera

The stars twinkled overhead in the warm summer night as three travelers made their way through a secluded forest road near the northern boarder of the Roma Empire. The road was wide enough to accommodate Trowa, Quatre, and Duo's horses side by side as they rode sedately on their way to Eco Vera.

Trowa's senses were alert to any noise that did not belong or any unexpected movement beyond the trees. This trip to Eco Vera's capitol, Torelle had his nerves on edge, especially with the Oracle's warning still fresh in his mind. He felt as though he were willingly leading the two most important people in his life straight into the lion's den, knowing he would not be escaping with them both.

He spared a glance to the night sky above him and glared at the stars as though they were the Spirit of Outer Space itself. 'How could you do this?!' he thought angrily. 'After everything we've been through, after how long and well we have served you?' Because Trowa knew what was coming. The prophecy _had_ to be fulfilled. He was a warrior and as such it was his duty, as Duo's divinely appointed guardian, to protect him no matter what the cost… even if the cost was the life of the person he loved most.

His gaze drifted from the sky to his beloved, riding the horse slightly behind him. Trowa didn't kid himself believing that Quatre's immortality would save him. Not after what Silvia had told him. Quatre had already expressed the desire to pass on the Oracle's gift as soon as possible and once rid of it, both his and Quatre's immortality was merely the cause of a curse, and curses could be lifted. Would they finally find a way to free themselves from it only to die immediately thereafter?

His gaze shifted to Duo and he realized that Duo had been whispering something to Quatre.

"… doesn't work!" Duo said in hushed but worried tones. He was gesturing with the hand not holding onto the reigns and finally Quatre took his hand and closed his eyes.

When his lover's face grew concerned and Quatre shook his head ominously, Trowa spoke up, "What's going on?" Trowa asked bringing his horse to a halt.

Quatre opened his eyes and looked at Trowa. "I think we have a problem. Duo can't seem to summon the elements." He said as he and Duo brought their horses to a stop when they pulled up beside him.

A thrill of alarm shot down Trowa's spine but he quelled it quickly to keep it from showing in his face and calmly replied, "That has happened before. Duo's been using his powers a lot lately. He might just need time to rest and recover."

Duo was shaking his head, "I thought so too at first but I haven't been able to use any of my gifts since we left Belvai two days ago. That's longer than I've ever gone without my powers and Quatre can't seem to make heads or tails of it either."

"Can you still heal?" Trowa asked, growing more than a little concerned despite himself.

Duo blinked and took his hand back from Quatre. He cupped his palm and closed his eyes in concentration. After several seconds a white light began to emanate from his skin and pooled in his hand. Duo sighed in relief and opened his eyes to see the healing light swirling about in his hand like water before re-absorbing it.

"Then why on earth…" Quatre shook his head and turned back to Trowa, "Listen, I know you wanted us to ride until we crossed the Eco Verian border and believe me, I want to get there as fast as possible too, especially now but… I'm getting a strong feeling that we need to stop here and rest for the night."

Trowa sighed. Experience told him that with the pace they'd been keeping since leaving the Oracle's temple at Belvai, they could only be about six hours from the border but… "You're the Oracle now, Quatre." Trowa said, giving their surroundings another wary glance. "If you think we should stop for the night, we'll stop."

That earned him a dazzling smile that made his heart skip a beat.

Quatre assessed their surroundings for a moment before turning his horse into the trees on the right, "this way." He said leading the way. Trowa waited for Duo to follow and led his mare in behind them.

They trotted at a leisurely pace for fifteen minutes before coming upon a clearing in the forest. Quatre nodded to himself as he came to a stop, "this is where we need to be." Duo looked at him curiously as he dismounted and tethered up the horses. Quatre was psychic and often had a feeling for things they needed but he didn't often speak with such certainty.

Duo watched covertly as Quatre began picking up debris from the clearing without a light as though he knew where things were and with complete disregard for the hazards that could be lying in wait on the forest floor. Quatre's movements were deliberate; he wasn't wandering about, he moved as though he knew exactly where to step and where he needed to go next. Even as powerful a psychic as Quatre was, this was new. It was the sort of calm and confidence Duo had often seen in Silvia.

Trowa interrupted his thoughts when he re-emerged from the forest with an armful of dry logs and Duo remembered his duty to the horses. "I didn't find anything unusual out there, but we'll build a fire to ward off anything curious." Trowa said, dropping the logs in the center of the clearing. They'd fed the horses and eaten earlier that evening because they'd intended to ride all night. So Duo busied himself brushing the road dust from their horses' coats as his brothers set up camp. By the time he was done, Trowa had started a fire and Quatre had laid their pallets out around it.

Duo sat down on his and Quatre handed him a waterskin, "It's a pity we couldn't make it to Eco Vera tonight, but the spirits are insisting we need to be here." Quatre said and sat back against Trowa's chest.

Duo took the waterskin and noticed it was wet on the outside. He realized when he drank the surprisingly cool water that one of his brothers must've found a stream nearby to refill it. When Quatre said that though, he nearly spat the water back out. "The spirits are speaking to you?" Duo exclaimed.

Quatre looked away uncomfortably, "I was rather hoping you'd be able to here them through our bond as well but…" Trowa gripped him tightly around the waist and Quatre lifted a hand to cover Trowa's. "They don't talk to me often with words… sometimes it's a compulsion. Sometimes I just know things… It's hard to explain…"

It was already more than Sight and more than merely being Psychic. What made the Oracle's gift of Sight unique from ordinary Sight was her, or his, direct connection to the Great Spirits. It was what gave the Oracle authority in the eyes of the rest of the world; it was what made him or her sacred. The Oracle was divinely inspired. The only other people in the world who could claim to even come close were the High Priestesses of the Temple to the Great Spirits in Torelle, and even they prayed long hours and purified themselves constantly in order to hope for a response from the divine.

Duo knew this was what was playing through Trowa's mind as he held his lover protectively, because it was also playing through Duo's. He took another swig of the waterskin and glanced up at the stars, 'I wonder how this will change things…' he thought idly. All he knew was that he felt nothing. It was as though nothing in Quatre's mind had changed.

He probed their link briefly, sending his brother a swell of comfort and love experimentally. Quatre smiled at him from his pallet and sent one back. Duo brought his gaze back down and smiled at them both. At least things hadn't changed where they mattered. The rest they would learn to live with in time.

"Tomorrow when we cross the border I'd like you to try summoning the elements again, Duo. Eco Verian land enhances gifted power so I'm anxious to see if that will help you recover faster." Quatre said with a reassuring smile.

Duo was about to respond when they heard a noise coming from the forest on the opposite side of the fire. It was coming from a distance and approaching fast. Trowa immediately pulled away from Quatre and reached for the sword he'd lain beside the pallet. Quatre rushed to his feet and instinctively placed himself between Duo and the approaching threat.

Duo cursed his luck and took a few steps aside so that Quatre was not directly in front of him. Both he and Quatre we trained in the use of a sword but their swords had been left behind on Asia Minor with most of Duo's personal possessions. They were usually more than capable of defending themselves without weapons but Duo was without his gifts and he hated having to be protected by others.

Abruptly Quatre held out a hand to Trowa whose sword was unsheathed and ready and said, "wait, this is why we're here!" Trowa hesitated, a question blooming on his lips. It was enough of a distraction to save the girl who stumbled and fell into their camp.

She was teenage with short dark hair wearing a white layered skirt that reached her knees and a white off the shoulder top that stopped just below her breasts and exposed her belly. The star patterns in silver embroidery stood out harshly in the firelight. She was barefoot but the uniform was immediately recognizable. "Please!" she cried to them hysterically, "Please, My Lady is ill. She's dying! Please help! Do you have any medicine?!"

It was the uniform of the attendants to one of the Eco Verian High Priestesses.

Duo eyes widened as he stepped out completely from behind Quatre and walked toward her, "it's you!" He exclaimed, as he walked up to her and helped her up.

She gasped when she saw him and her face split into a smile of relief so great it brought tears to her eyes. "The Healer!" She declared with a sob of relief. Duo blinked and could not believe his eyes. It was the girl from the pirate ship, the one he'd healed. "Surely this is fate! Hurry, come quickly, she is near death!" The girl said urgently and began pulling him into the forest.

"Duo!" Trowa called, and began to advance on the girl to stop her.

"No, wait Trowa." Quatre said rushing between them, "I'll go with him. Start getting our things together, I'll come back to help you when I know he's safe."

Trowa frowned at Quatre for several seconds but eventually nodded, "go, hurry." Quatre gripped his arm briefly and ran off to catch up with Duo. Trowa re-sheathed his weapon and began breaking camp with haste. He wouldn't wait for Quatre to come back for him. The faster he caught up, the faster this great sense of unease would abate.

"What the heck happened to you? How'd you end up here?" Duo asked as the girl pulled him forward. They ran as fast as the thick foliage of the forest would let them and Duo worried they wouldn't get the horses through the thinly spaced trees.

"Nevermind that now! I'll explain later, but right now you have a patient waiting and I'll lose everything again if she dies." Her grip on his arm tightened and he could see the tears in her eyes but her face was set and resolute. She was coming back with help and she would wrestle Shinigami himself out of the way if she had to in order to get them to their destination.

Duo felt the corners of his lips curl slightly. That was the spirit he remembered. "At least tell me your name. My name's Duo." he asked, jumping a stray log in his path.

She glanced back at him for a moment, then looked forward again when a few lights became visible in the distance. "Hilde." She said shortly and he noticed the slight blush of embarrassment on her cheeks.

He smiled but anything he was about to say was cut off when she led him through the trees and out onto the road where a carriage was waiting. The carriage was one of the biggest he'd ever seen. Pulled by three sets of horses and eight wheels, it was the sort of carriage nobles used when traveling long distances. The carriage was surrounded by a uniformed escort dressed in white who immediately unsheathed their weapons at the sudden intrusion.

"It's me!" Hilde said, letting him go and raising her hands to the men surrounding the carriage. Some of them relaxed when they saw her but others were giving Duo a measuring glance as if not sure whether to classify him friend or foe. "Let us inside, I brought back with me a Healer." She turned back to Duo, grabbed his arm again and pulled back the sleeves of his shirt to expose the arm guards. "He will save our Priestess!" she said turning back to them.

A few surprised faces stepped aside and she quickly flung the door open and hauled him up into the carriage. "My brothers are following me!" he yelled at the guards before Hilde closed the carriage door behind them, "make sure you let them pass!"

Hilde elbowed him hard, "be quiet! You're in the presence of an ill woman!" she said in a stage whisper and pulled him forward. The inside of the carriage was illuminated by candles and massive compared to every other carriage he'd been inside of. It was like a small but luxurious bedroom. The traditional cushioned bench seats were to the right of him and to the left, the floor of the carriage was covered in seating cushions. Most were empty but the ones closest to the far wall were occupied by two more girls Hilde's age dressed in the same uniform. They were crying over a woman who was stretched out over a futon lying on a slightly raised platform.

Hilde led him to that platform and he heard her whisper to the other girls, "don't worry, I told you I'd bring help. Come now, let him close to her." The girls nodded and moved back to give them room. Duo sat on one of the previously occupied pillows next to the head of the high priestess's futon, and looked down at her. Her skin was pale and sweaty, her cheeks flushed and her breaths uneven. The auburn hair that framed her face lay limp and scraggly over the pillow as if already dead and merely waiting for the rest of her to catch up. A damp cloth had been draped across her brow and there was a bowl of cool water beside the futon.

Duo removed the cloth and pulled the sheets down to her waist over her nightgown before he closed his eyes and summoned a minute amount of power, just enough for a glow to be visible in his hands. He then leaned over her and placed his fingers on her temples. "What happened to her?" he asked Hilde without looking at her.

"We don't know." She said, watching what his hands were doing. "Lady Catherine was returning from a visit to Sank when I joined her. She seemed fine, then all of a sudden yesterday she started complaining of a headache, then she was nauseous and we had to stop the carriage here because she couldn't tolerate the movement anymore. She took some medicine and thought she'd be well again soon but a few hours ago she lost consciousness and never woke up."

There was a noise from outside and the door opened again as Quatre stepped into the carriage. Hilde spared him only a brief glance and turned back to see one of Duo's hands slide down the center of her priestess's chest and settle on her belly. "What are you doing?" Hilde asked impatiently. "Why aren't you healing her, why are you touching her like that??"

Hilde was about to reach out a hand to stop him when Quatre grabbed her wrist. "He needs to know what he's healing before he starts otherwise it won't do either of them any good." He said patiently to her as he sat down beside her.

Hilde sat back and looked away stubbornly but nodded. "Just hurry, she's not well…"

"No, she isn't." Duo confirmed, pulling away and opening his eyes again. "The poison has already reached her heart." There were a few gasps from behind him but Duo ignored them, "but it started here." He said gesturing with a hand to the priestess's belly.

Hilde stared incredulously but Duo's attention was now for the priestess alone. "You said she'd just gotten back from Sank?" Quatre asked as Duo pushed up his other sleeve. Hilde nodded. "The anti-Gifted sentiment in Sank is very high," Quatre started as he watched Duo close his eyes again and center himself. "The Burning Leaf are given free reign there and they often sneak Draconian grown fruits and vegetables in with the rest of the produce at markets or in shipments for noble houses. The Draconian soil makes anything grown in it poisonous to the Gifted and unfortunately, it's very difficult to tell the difference between something Draconian grown, and something safe." He finished solemnly.

Hilde raised a hand to cover her mouth in horror. As a bright white energy began to pool in Duo hands she watched numbly as he leaned over the priestess again, placing one hand over her heart and the other on her belly. "This is going to take a while." He said gravely.

It was half an hour of silent anticipation before noises from outside caught the attention of the carriage's occupants. The door to the carriage opened again and Trowa walked inside, closing the door behind him. Hunched over, he walked the short distance to Quatre's side and sat down in front of him.

Duo was lost in concentration beside him and from the way Quatre was watching Duo so intently, he was likely keeping up with Duo's progress. "Quatre." He prompted.

Quatre blinked and started, surprised to suddenly see him there. "Trowa! I'm sorry I didn't go back, I…"

"It's alright, I'd rather you were with Duo in case he needed you." He said, waving off Quatre's apology. Trowa glanced at the priestess, "Has he been at it this whole time?" He asked, a bit surprised.

Quatre nodded solemnly. Hilde looked from one to the other, "I knew this was taking longer than it should. Why…?" but she trailed off when a sigh from Duo brought her attention back to him.

Duo sat back, wiping sweat from his brow and shook his head. "This isn't working." He said, the frustration evident in his voice and Quatre nodded slightly to himself. It was what he'd been sensing through the bond as well.

"What do you mean it isn't working??" One of the priestess's attendants said from the bench seat near the door. "I thought you were a Healer! Healer's can heal anything!"

Duo turned around and glared at the girl, "you don't know what you're talking about! Your priestess has had this poison in her system for at least a week now and it's had plenty of time to ravage her from the inside!" He turned back to face his patient and said more softly, "not only do I need to burn the poison from her system but I need to fix what was damaged. The fact that this is Draconian poisoning only makes things more difficult. I'm using the same kind of energy to heal her that this poison was created to attack. It's slowing me down and requiring more energy of me than I usually need."

Duo did look tired; exhausted. He ran a hand through his hair and when he looked up, there was a cup with water waiting for him in an outstretched hand. Duo looked up to the owner of that hand when he took the offered cup. Hilde was holding a bottle and a foreboding expression. "Can you save her?" She asked with all the calm of someone preparing themselves for the worst.

Duo gulped down the contents of his cup gratefully and looked back down at the Priestess Catherine. He stared at her for a long time before he finally said, "I can trade places with her."

That caused a number of things to happen at once. "No! You are not taking that risk!" Quatre declared angrily. The girls gasped loudly and quickly came back to the front of the carriage as if to encourage that decision.

Trowa grabbed Duo's arm and attempted to pull him towards the door, "we're leaving, now!"

Duo resisted and just then, the door opened and one of the guards from outside poked his head in to check on all the noise, "What's going on?" he demanded.

"Nothing," Hilde said quickly. "Everything's fine, Captain." The Captain gave everyone inside a scrutinizing glance, finally settling on Duo and his arm guards.

"You," he said to Duo, "How is the Priestess?" he asked curtly. Trowa glared at the man menacingly.

"She'll be fine soon." Duo reassured. Trowa's glare shifted to Duo as the man nodded and closed the door.

"Last time you did this…" Trowa began.

"Last time was different. It was more than I could handle..." Duo began.

"_This_ is more than you can handle!" Quatre hissed. "Your Gift gives you immunity to illness not poison."

"You know I can still fight it off better than normal people. At this rate, I'm going to run out of energy before I can get her to the point where she'll be able to recover on her own. I've already burned away a lot of the poison, if her body were in better condition she wouldn't be in danger anymore. If I take the poison into myself I can fight off what's left of it without any lasting damage and she'll still be alive for me to finish healing when I get better." Duo said.

Hilde and the other girls were keeping out of the argument which was fortunate for them because Trowa was livid. "I forbid you from taking that risk. You've done everything you can and now we are leaving." He said, his tone leaving no room for argument. He tugged on Duo's arm again but Duo didn't budge.

"I'm not going," Duo said calmly. "Because I _haven't_ done everything I can." He glanced up at Trowa, "I know what you're trying to do but I'm not going to let you do it." He said simply. "I'm sorry."

Trowa's eyes widened and he turned to Quatre in exasperation. But Quatre had bent his knees and was resting his forehead against them. His hands were in his hair and he shook his head as if he knew Trowa was looking at him. "The Spirits want this, Trowa. We have to let him do it."

A moment went by in stunned silence before Trowa collapsed onto the floor where he'd been standing. Just a moment ago, Quatre had been just as adamant that Duo not take the risk as he was. But as Trowa watched Quatre shake his head again and pull at the strands of his hair, he knew that the decision had not been his.

Hilde's voice cut through the silence hesitantly, "the spirits…?" she asked Quatre, a bit confused.

Duo leaned over Catherine again and replied to Hilde's question without turning around. "Quatre's the Oracle." He said bluntly and began his work before anyone could think to stop him. The distraction worked and he ignored the gasps of shock and the sudden influx of questions from Hilde and the other girls. Duo placed his hands over Catherine's heart and stomach once again and concentrated on the poison within her.

It didn't take long before the white healing light that covered his hands dimmed and turned black, casting purple shadows on the walls. He absorbed that energy into himself little by little and pulled his hands away with a tremor when he was done. Duo blinked and all of a sudden the agonizing pain in his head was too much. Catherine's blue eyes were the last thing he saw before he passed out.

* * *

Duo woke up several hours later when a cool breeze brushed against his face. He opened his eyes to find himself staring horizontally out one of the open windows of the carriage. The forest scenery was moving passed the window and the sound of horses trotting along outside told him they were moving. Something shifted beneath him and he looked up to find Trowa asleep above him. Duo was lying down on the bench seats near the carriage door and his head was resting in Trowa's lap. One of Trowa's hands was resting on his chest as if there to make sure Duo's heart was still beating.

Duo was suddenly overcome with a great deal of guilt. He'd put his big brothers through a lot lately. "I'm glad you think so, Duo." Quatre said from the other side of the carriage.

Duo turned his head saw Quatre sitting at the foot of the Priestess's futon, where Hilde had been before. The Priestess was sitting up in her futon, propped up by a few pillows. She still looked weak, but undeniably better and she was smiling at him. Duo sat up slowly, bowed his head in greeting to her and turned to Quatre. "I'm sorry about everything." Honestly, he felt like a child who'd been caught doing something wrong.

Quatre gave him a long look but eventually sighed and shook his head. "You did what had to be done. It's probably the two of us who need to accept that you're not a child anymore." He said sadly and looked away.

Duo frowned to himself, not knowing what to say. That's when he noticed the odd looks he was getting from the Priestess's attendants. One was asleep along the wall but Hilde and another girl he hadn't been introduced to were staring at him in awe. He was about to ask them what was the matter when Lady Catherine's words put a screeching halt to his thoughts.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, your Highness." Catherine said serenely. "It's also an honor to know that the Vistarian Prince placed himself in jeopardy to save my life. You have my eternal gratitude." She said and _bowed_ to him from her seated position on her futon.

He blinked. Really, what else could he do? One of the High Priestesses of the Temple to the Great Spirits had just bowed to _him_. She smiled, slightly amused by his reaction and beckoned him over with a delicate hand. "Please, come closer so that we may be formally introduced."

Duo did as she asked. He slid off the bench and walked over to the unoccupied pillow by the head of her futon. When he sat down she said, "I am Lady Catherine Bloom, High Priestess to the Spirit of Outerspace at the Temple in Torelle." And she gave another slight bow by dipping her head forward.

Duo did the same, "My name is Duo Maxwell. I'm honored to meet you My Lady." He said nervously.

She smiled but shook her head, "but you are only half introducing yourself, your Highness. You are Prince Duo Maxwell, heir to the throne of the Kingdom of Vistaria. The secret of your identity is safe in my hands and in those of my attendants so formal introductions are acceptable. When I introduce you to the Council of Elders in Torelle, it will be with your name _and_ title, for they have been expecting you."

"… and so were you." Quatre added.

Catherine nodded, "Silvia once told me that the Vistarian Prince would save my life and that I would be able to help him in return but I never imagined it would happen like this, or now. I'm saddened to hear of her passing." She said quietly and paused for a moment of silence before she turned back to Duo.

"You and your brothers need not worry about finding a place to stay in Torelle. After the Eco Verian monarchy fell, the Council of Elders took up residence in the palace and they provide lodgings for the Gifted nobility and royalty who come for the purification ritual." She said smiling at him again.

Duo's brows furrowed, "I appreciate the offer, My Lady but I thought we agreed my identity needed to be kept secret…"

"Ah, but Quatre's doesn't." She replied with a grin.

Quatre smiled, "we'll be staying in Silvia's rooms in the palace. The official story is Silvia decided to stay in Belvai to meet the next Oracle and on our way to Torelle, one of my body guards," Quatre grinned, "was able to be of some assistance to Lady Catherine - to explain why we're traveling together."

"Which is mostly the truth." Duo said returning Quatre's grin.

"With one exception." Catherine added, "The attack on the Oracle's temple we will keep to ourselves until we meet with the Council." She said looking at both of them. Duo nodded to her realizing that Quatre must've brought her up to speed on everything that had happened to them while he was unconscious. "The Council is very busy this time of year but when I tell them of you, I am certain they will make the time to see you. In the meantime I will see to it that you are comfortable and you may take part in the ritual when you are ready."

"That's right, can you tell me about that? What's the ritual like? What do you have to do?" Duo asked curiously.

Catherine looked at him strangely and Quatre decided to clarify. "We have been unable to bring Duo to perform the ritual yet, My Lady. It's not been safe for us, so this will be the Prince's first ritual." Duo blinked at Quatre's use of his title. He wasn't sure he was comfortable with that.

"Ah," Catherine said and smiled mischievously at him. "The ritual is a unique experience for everyone, your Highness. It would simply not do it any justice to explain it in words."

Duo opened his mouth to ask for a bit more than that but a voice from behind him cut him off before he even began. "You shouldn't bother to insist because they won't tell you." Duo turned around to see Hilde regarding him from a spot beside the door.

She started nervously, as if surprised at herself for speaking up and bowed hastily. Duo felt disappointed by her awe in him and he was suddenly glad that he wouldn't need to tell many people who he really was. "Why is that?" he asked coaxingly.

When Hilde saw that he wasn't upset by her interruption, she said hesitantly, "well, it's tradition not to tell first timers what to expect except perhaps the bare minimum." She glanced at Catherine briefly as if to ask permission and Catherine smiled encouragingly.

Addressing Duo again, Hilde said, "next to the royal palace in Torelle stands the Temple to the Great Spirits and behind the temple is the Atrium. The Atrium is where the ritual takes place. It's a large dome made of opaque glass panes - to keep curious people from looking in. The rumor is that the gifted are taken inside the Atrium from underground because the dome has no door… that's all I've heard."

Catherine nodded, "and you've heard correctly." She confirmed.

Duo crossed his arms and regarded Hilde curiously. "Then, have you never performed the ritual either?"

Hilde looked at him surprised, "me? Oh no, I'm human and I'm from a small Roma settlement on Asia Minor. I've never so much as been off continent before now."

He frowned, "that I understand but what does being human have to do with it?"

"Human's aren't allowed inside the Atrium," she said surprised, as if to imply that the answer should've been obvious. "The gifted jealously guard the secrets behind their ritual and certainly never discuss them in front of…" Hilde slapped a hand to her mouth and bowed deeply to her priestess. "I'm sorry, I meant no disrespect."

The Priestess waved away the apology. "It's alright, you spoke only the truth." Catherine said seriously.

Duo glanced at her with a frown, "why this segregation of humans?" he asked, not liking what this conversation was revealing. "I don't understand, isn't it enough that the Burning Leaf do it to us?"

"Duo!" Quatre exclaimed in shock.

"No, it's alright." Catherine said, halting Quatre's admonishment before it came. She regarded Duo curiously, "Our secrecy does not stem of hatred or a desire for segregation. It is left over from darker times when the Gifted were accepted even less than they are now. If we were to preserve the sanctity of this ritual, its location, and the lives of the participants, we needed the secrecy. That is why humans are not allowed inside the Atrium. Humans could not perform the same ritual we perform even if they were allowed inside because it requires our gifts.

"Recently though things have changed and humans are now allowed to perform a modified version of the ritual in a secluded section at the Atrium's base. The non-Gifted come from all over to seek healing and spiritual cleansing at the Pools of Dry Water. There, they sit in the pools and meditate until they sense their time is up. During that time they can achieve peace and healing for mind, body, and spirit.

"Even members of the Burning Leaf are allowed to participate if they so wish but that's also part of the reason why they can't be allowed into the Atrium itself. It would be too dangerous for the gifted. Many of us come anonymously from other kingdoms and can't afford to be recognized. Imagine what might happen to a Gifted noble from Higashi… or Sank?" She finished ominously.

Duo nodded understandingly, "I'm sorry for what I said before." He said honestly.

Catherine only smiled. "It's quite alright. As High Priestess, it's my job to explain these things." She turned to Hilde who'd been paying attention. "I hope you find this explanation acceptable as well."

Hilde smiled and nodded, "Yes, My Lady."

Quatre's own smile split into a grin as he looked out one of the open windows. "I think we're approaching the Eco Verian boarder." He gave Duo an expectant look. "Get ready, once we've crossed the border I want you to try summoning again."

Duo glanced out the window but didn't see anything special. "How will I know when?"

Still grinning, Quatre said, "You'll know." Duo raised an eyebrow but sat back against the side of the coach and let Quatre have his fun.

A few minutes later though, Duo shuddered as a warm surge of energy shot through his senses like tiny bolts of electricity. It eventually settled like a warm blanket in his mind and his awareness of his connection to the Spirit of the Earth was all of a sudden greater than it had ever been.

"Eco Vera!" Someone shouted from outside, but the occupants of the carriage already knew.

Quatre seemed to be savoring the sensation but Duo's attention was suddenly on Hilde who was rubbing her arms and Trowa who'd come awake suddenly. He was about to ask his brother if something were wrong when Quatre interrupted his thoughts, "Duo, try it now."

He sighed but nodded and looked around the inside of the carriage. On the wall, sitting in a small bracket was a half spent candle. Duo stretched out a hand on the floor and concentrated. That familiar blue-green glow of power encircled his arm and solidified into a flowing liquid electricity. It spilled from his hand to the floor and shot up the wall towards the candle but when Duo's power encircled the candle, nothing happened. Duo concentrated harder and after a few more seconds, a blue-green flame to come to life at the end of the charred wick.

Duo breathed again and relaxed. As his power dissipated, the flame's color returned to yellow and winked merrily at him in the breeze. Everyone's congratulations filtered out into white noise as Duo gazed at his hand worriedly. Eco Verian soil was supposed to double his power and that tiny flame had taken far too much effort to summon…

* * *

Lady Dorothy Catalonia stepped around the debris strewn over the floor of the Oracle's private chambers. The injured soldiers had been removed and were being treated downstairs in the great hall. While she finally had the freedom to walk wherever in the temple she pleased, it was not for the reasons she wanted. Side-stepping a heap of broken wood that had once been an antique something or other she walked up to the bed where a pile of dust was identifiable as having been human only because of the dress that covered it.

"You win again, Silvia." Dorothy admitted bitterly. "I just wonder what poor fool you gave your powers to." She sneered at the pile of human remains in front of her. "How could you dishonor such a great and noble position as the Oracle by handing it over to some nobody just to keep me from having it? Could you really have been so petty?!" she said, her voice rising with every word.

"This goes to show that you were never worthy of the power to begin with, Silvia!" she shouted, her nostrils flaring. "How dare you die before I can have my revenge on you?!" Dorothy picked up a small statuette that had been sitting on the nightstand and flung it against the opposite wall. It shattered when it hit the wall and pieces rained down on the ground, adding to the debris on the floor. Dorothy hesitated. When the heavy statuette had hit the wall there had been a hollow sound.

Dorothy walked across the room and stepping over the debris in her heals she pressed her hands flat against the wall. Knocking on it she noted the hallow sound again and smiled, 'a false wall.' She thought and began looking for a catch, or lever; anything that would let her through. She followed the wall to a tall wardrobe; the only piece of furniture except the bed and nightstand that hadn't been disturbed.

Her attempts to open it failed and she stepped back for a moment to think. Eventually she reached out her fingertips to the keyhole on the door and concentrated, hoping to prompt a vision. After several determined minutes a flash struck her and she ran back to the remains of the small statuette she'd destroyed. Sifting the pieces aside with her shoe, she found a key. Dorothy grinned, picking it up and walked back to the wardrobe. The key fit, the lock clicked and the door opened.

It wasn't a wardrobe.

The wardrobe was a door to a hidden room filled with old books and scrolls stacked on shelves all the way to the ceiling. Dorothy stared in wonder as she walked inside and looked around. She knew what this place was. She's seen it in visions many times. It was the Oracle's secret cache of uncensored documents and treasures. She immediately shot for the back of the room where there was a chest on the floor beneath the shelves. She'd seen Silvia put it in this chest in one of her visions. The famed ruby: Shinigami's Tear.

Dorothy quickly pulled the chest out from beneath the shelves and opened it. It was filled with documents. She frowned and sifted through them but the chest was filled with nothing but stacks of papers. She checked all the other chests and in the drawers of a desk but the Tear had vanished. "Damnit," she cursed, "you always had to be one step ahead of me didn't you?" she said to thin air. Dorothy sighed petulantly and glanced down at the large diamond in the broach on her dress. "I guess you'll have to due for a little longer."

She was about to leave when something caught her eye. There was a table in the center of the room and on the table were several rolls of parchment. One was opened and there were large mineral stones weighing down the top and bottom to keep the scroll from rolling back up. Dorothy walked over to the table and peered at the ancient piece of parchment from above. "'The Vistarian Prophecy, un-altered as told by the Lady Silvia Noventa, the Oracle of Belvai…'" she read.

A slow grin took shape on Dorothy's face as she continued to read, "so the boy is a Healer…" she said to herself and picked up the scroll from the table to get a better look. "Two immortal guardians… not 'two guardians sent by eternity'." Dorothy laughed to herself. "You thought you were so clever, Silvia!" she shouted to the ceiling. She looked back to the scroll, barely containing her mirth. "All this time, people have been saying that the 'guardians sent by eternity' had to be guardians sent by the Spirits, not that the guardians themselves were 'eternal'!"

Dorothy rolled the scroll back up, grabbed the rest of the scrolls on the table and began checking along the selves for anything that might prove useful. "I'm glad I stumbled across these, it'll give that oaf Barton something to cool his head over when I return without Silvia's power." She paused in her search and chuckled darkly, "I had wondered what Quatre and Trowa had done with themselves all this time."

* * *

Author's note: I wish I could've written something more interesting for this update but this bit was necessary. In the next chapter, Duo and Heero finally meet! Will tensions rise? Will sparks fly? I promise lots of good stuff on the horizon.

(Not in ABC order)  
Glossary:

1. Bonded/ or Bonds: Bonds are links of power created between an Ecomancer and a Celestial for there own protection. The clairvoyance of a Celestial and the power of an Ecomancer serve to help each other. These bonds create semi-weak telepathic links between the two bonded. Presumably, these bonds can only be done between two people. They are life long. There is no known way to undo them.

2. The Gifted: Made up of psychics, telepaths, seer's, telekinetic's and ecomancers, they are any man or woman who can speak to/use the power of the Three Great Spirits. The Gifted come in a great variety but ecomancers are rare and for reasons not understood, are mainly female. A gifted who can wield the power of the Spirit of the Earth cannot wield that of the Spirit of Outerspace and vise versa.

3. The Celestials: Psychics, telepaths, telekentics and seers. They are those among the Gifted who can touch the Spirit of Outerspace and use it's power. Their symbol is the Star.

4. Ecomancers: Any man or woman who can touch the Spirit of the Earth and wield it's elemental powers, either just one or all four. If an Ecomancer can wield all four basic elemental powers he/she is granted the Healer's Touch. The Symbol of an Ecomancer is a half turned rose leaf. Healer's are recognized by their white gold arm guards.

5. Elemental Powers: Governed by the Spirit of the Earth: Earth, Wind, Water and Fire.

6. Healer's Touch: Power gifted to an Ecomancer who can control all four elemental powers. Considered to be advanced form ecomancy, this is the ability to heal illness or injury by using one's own life energy, or 'chi'. Healer's are recognized by their white gold arm guards.

7. Three Great Spirits: The three spirits who have control over the world: the Spirit of the Earth, the Spirit of Outerspace and the Human Spirit. The first two are the Spirit Creators of the gifted. They are life givers and spirits that help bring peace and fertility to the world. The last is the dormant Spirit Creator of the non-gifted.

8. Two Great Spirits: Only referring to the Spirit of the Earth and the Spirit of Outerspace.

9. Oracle: Title given to the oldest and most powerful seer. Unlike the other Gifted, the power of seer can be transferred from one person to another if old enough. This is how a new Oracle is generally appointed. With the position of Oracle comes immortality. The Oracle cannot die until she/he passes on the old power.

10. Seer: One of the four major forms of the Celestial's power, (aside from the Psychics, Telepaths and Telekinetics). It is the power to see into the future spontaneously or via an object. The power comes to the seer at random and theoretically cannot be controlled, not even by the Oracle.

11. The Burning Leaf: A hate group with a near religious dedication to the eradication of all Ecomancers. Regarded as radicals, it is their belief that Ecomancers are actually followers of the Evil One in disguise. According to their beliefs, Ecomancers are rapists of the Spirit of the Earth who tap into it's power through the Evil Spirit and in turn weaken it. They believe that Ecomantic Healers are the most powerful followers of the Evil One who will rob a person of their soul while pretending to heal them. Their hatred toward Ecomancers runs deep enough to lead to acts of severe violence and/or murder. Followers of the Burning Leaf dislike of the Celestials almost as much because they will protect and support Ecomancers. Few Ecomancers will travel without the protection of a Celestial with them. The symbol for this cult is the burning rose leaf for obvious reasons.

12. Five Kingdoms: Sank, Vistaria, Roma, Nishi and Higashi. (Nishi actually meaning west and Higashi actually meaning east).

13. Asia Major: Largest continent where all life began. Ruled by the Five Kingdoms.

14. Asia Minor: Smallest of the two continents. Colonized on the east coast almost completely by the Roma Empire.

15. Council of Elders: Made up of the only six known Healers in existence and the six most powerful Celestials, this group of twelve elders is the high council that rules over all Gifted in every country. They set the laws that both protect and keep the Gifted in check. Working together with the rulers of each of the five kingdoms, they are responsible for looking after all matters concerned with the Gifted. The Council of Elders authority is second only to the Oracle who is also a member. The council resides in Torelle, the capitol of Eco Vera.

16. Shinigami: AKA the Evil One. A loner Spirit who rules over the nether world and the dead. He is a separate, lesser entity outside the control of the Three Great Spirits. Although many people believe that he is the embodiment of all evil and the bringer of death, destruction and chaos, Shinigami is a neutral spirit that does as he wishes and answers to none of the other Three Spirits.

17. True Bonded (Legend): Although any Celestial can bond with any Ecomancer, each time one gifted is born there is one other gifted out there that they are destined to bond with. Two people achieving all the powers a gifted can, the four elementals or the four psychic-related powers, and bonding together can give them a status/power alike to that of a demi-god.

Place Names:

1. Vistaria: Empire from which Duo comes from. Fell to Sank 16 years earlier. (Except in prologue).

2. Sank: Enemy kingdom of Vistaria ruled by King Barton.

3. Torelle: Capital city of Eco Vera.

4. Eco Vera: Neutral no mans land between Sank and Vistaria. An enchanted sacred ground where Priests, Ecomancers and all other Gifted come once a year to seek peace and unity with the two great spirits. Place where all Gifted power is enhanced.

5. Draconian Desert: Desolate no mans land north of Eco Vera in which contact with the two great spirits is completely cut off.

6. Belvai: City just south of Eco Vera within the Roma Empire. It is where the Oracle lives.

7. Roma: Country south of Sank ruled by Emperor Khushrenada.

8. Oz: Capitol city of the Roma Empire.

9. Nishi: Ruled by Queen Midii Une

10. Higashi: Ruled by Queen Sally Po

**List of who has what power:**

Duo Maxwell:  
Ecomancer: Earth, Wind, Water, Fire. Healer

Quatre R. Winner:  
Celestial: Psychic, Telekinetic, Seer (Oracles gift).

Heero Yuy:  
Celestial: Psychic, Telekinetic.

Dorothy Catalonia:  
Celestial: Seer, Psychic.

Treize Khushrenada:  
Ecomancer: Earth, Fire.

Silvia Noventa:  
Celestial: Psychic, Telepathic, Telekinetic, Seer (Oracles gift).


	7. Torelle

**Additional Warnings** for this chapter: mention of **suicide** and **NCS**. Also, possible **het** crack pairing at the end (I haven't really made up my mind yet).  
**Author's note**: Torelle was modeled slightly after the crown city Ero from the book "The Bone Doll's Twin". If any of you out there haven't read this book, I strongly advise you to take a look at it. It's one of my favorites (first in a trilogy). The palace grounds were inspired by Haven of Valdemar fame.

-Glossary updated

**Prophecy  
**By: Lotus-chan**  
**Torelle

The Council chamber was a vast rectangular room. Large windows lined the walls on either side of the chamber near the high ceiling and from them hung ancient tapestries, lovingly cared for and preserved. The room was filled with old relics left behind by the last monarchy of Eco Vera, including the royal coat of arms that still hung from the ceiling behind the dais at one end of the chamber. Even the two identical thrones that belonged to the former Kings still sat side by side at the center of the dais; exactly as they were when last they had been used.

The former throne room had been left completely intact save for the V-shaped table that had been set up in front of the dais. The open end of the V faced the chamber doors so that the council members sitting behind it could receive its guests and conduct its business.

As a noble from Nishi walked out of the chamber, the ten people seated at the council table began to speak all at once.

"That pompous, self-absorbed fool thinks that we can make him human again? Bah! It's not our fault one of his ancestors was celestial."

"I only hope he doesn't make trouble for the others…"

"He won't be any trouble after he performs the ritual." Another interrupted, "they all understand things better afterward."

"That's _if_ he performs the ritual, Howard." One of the men on the Celestial side of the V said. "The man may skip it out of spite."

Howard smiled confidently at Quinze from the Ecomancer's side of the V. "The Spirits won't let him leave if he's a threat, you know that. Even if he makes it all the way home, they'll trouble his conscience until he comes back."

Quinze scoffed, "you leave too much up to the Spirits. Where do you get off speaking as though you were the Oracle??"

"Silence, both of you!" said a middle aged woman two seats down from Howard. "We need to address the matters at hand. I believe Prince Barton should be our next guest."

'Thank you, Azriel.' Howard mouthed to her from his seat. He pulled down his unique sunglasses slightly and winked at her. She rolled her eyes at him but smiled.

Howard sat back, exuding a good natured sense of satisfaction. He was the only man on the Ecomancer's side of the table, and he liked it that way.

"Heh, the 'prince of fools' is back is he?" Quinze interjected again. "Does he honestly think we believe that cockamamie story he tells us every year?"

"Some of us do, Quinze." Said a dark skinned older gentleman sitting next to him.

"Yes, Quinze. I think the boy is sincere. The faster he becomes King, the better it will be for all of us." Azriel added.

"I think you're all daft." Said an Ecomancer at the end of her side of the V. The Duchess Dermail was the oldest lady on the council. The title no longer belonged to her officially, but people still used it as a matter of respect. She was a woman in her early eighties with a heavily scarred face and modest clothes despite her affluent upbringing. She appeared frail but she was wise and there was a fire in her eyes and strength behind her voice that made her the most influential person on her side of the table.

The Duchess Dermail gave the approaching herald a sidelong glance, "The apple never falls far from the tree." She said, her voice dripping with disdain.

The herald stopped half way between the table and the chamber doors, "The Crown Prince Heero Yuy, Heir Apparent to the throne of the Sank Kingdom." The herald announced and stepped aside.

This announcement caused much commotion all along the council table as the prince entered. Duchess Dermail sat back in her seat slowly and raised an eyebrow at the boy as he walked up to the table with a confident stride.

The Prince was dressed in his ceremonial armor with a red velvet cape billowing behind him as he walked. The tradition of anonymity in Torelle meant the missing coronet was expected, but the Sank Kingdom crest missing from his uniform was not. In its place was the sunflower crest; the symbol of his mother's noble family.

"Prince Barton," Duchess Dermail greeted with mock-courtesy as Heero bowed to the council table. "You make quite an impression today, on this first visit of the year on behalf of the Sank Kingdom. Unfortunately, the Oracle has not yet arrived from Belvai and until the council is complete we will not be holding formal audiences. Today's appointments are matters of screening and introduction only so I'm afraid that your… efforts to impress are wasted."

A few members of the council frowned at the Duchess. 'What manner of greeting is that?' Someone said under their breath. 'He gets what he deserves,' another whispered too loudly.

Heero did not rise to the bait and addressed the former Sank Duchess with all the dignity befitting his royal title, "My greetings to the council on behalf of the Sank Kingdom." Heero began undeterred. "I realize that my time is short today so it is my intention to make clear that this year I come to this council not as an envoy of the King but as an emissary of change."

Heero paused as that seemed to cause a bit of a commotion among the council members.

'Change? What is he talking about?'

'It's treason, that's what it is.'

'Hush you old fool, you don't know what he wants yet.'

Heero waited patiently and as things began to die down, he continued. "The Sank Kingdom is in desperate need of change. The Gifted suffer everyday, and the King's policies only spread more fear and hatred…" Heero was interrupted when a pair of hands slammed down onto the table and a woman got to her feet.

Duchess Dermail stared at Heero for a long moment, then took her cane and slowly walked out of the chamber through a side door behind the thrones. When she was gone, Quinze and another council member got up and left, leaving seven out of the ten who were present when he entered.

* * *

"I was originally in the cargo hold with the other slaves," Hilde told Duo as she rode side-saddle beside him on Quatre's horse. Three days traveling together inside that carriage had made Duo a bit claustrophobic so he'd invited Hilde to ride with him for the last leg of the trip. They were following the carriage at a sedate pace, surrounded by Catherine's escort – who'd been threatened with bodily harm by Trowa should they fail to protect him.

Duo had ignored Trowa's over-protectiveness and slipped out of the carriage at the last village they'd visited. He was simply grateful for the chance to get some air but he was even more grateful that Hilde had gone back to treating him as she had when they first met. He'd worked hard to make her feel at ease around him and rid her of that reverent awe she'd so blatantly expressed when she'd first learned of his identity.

"They didn't take kindly to my instigating disobedience among the other captives, though." She said with a grin. "My plan was to get everyone fired up enough to take over the ship but… when the pirates came down to investigate, one of the guys gave me up pretty quickly." Hilde shrugged, "I guess I don't blame him, he was pretty scared. We all were."

Duo was pretty surprised by her forgiving attitude, he wasn't entirely sure he would've felt the same. She smiled at him then, "In any case it allowed me to meet you. The pirates punished me with that lashing and decided to separate me from the group by throwing me into the brig with you."

Duo nodded, "What about after that? How did you get away and run into Catherine?" he asked out of curiosity.

"I was among the slaves liberated by the Roma Guard that night at the auction house." She said looking up at the sky with her eyes unfocused, as if she were seeing the events take place again in her mind. "They were able to keep the auction house from burning to the ground and we stayed there until the next morning. The Guard found us food and clothes and I found out their leader was actually the leader of the Imperial Guard! A guy with platinum hair… Milliard something or other…

"Anyway, he'd left that night for the palace to inform our King of what happened and returned the next day around noon with more help and supplies. He announced that His Majesty Treize sent us his regrets over the ordeal we'd been through and was going to provide us not only with compensation but with a ship that would take us back to the colonies."

She gasped suddenly and looked again to Duo, "there was something else. During his announcement he asked us if any of us were Gifted or if there was anyone who knew anything about an Ecomancer that had been on the ship with us."

Duo blinked in surprise, "how would he know that?"

Hilde shrugged, "I don't know but I'd been worried about you because I'd looked for you that night and that morning and couldn't find you. So I decided to go talk to him incase he knew more than I did. When I described you to him he got pretty upset and told me he'd seen you in a nobleman's carriage the night of the auction."

Hilde paused and her gaze fell back to the mane of her borrowed horse. "I couldn't believe you'd already been sold. I was afraid I'd never see you again." She looked back up at him curiously, "how did you get away?"

Duo's cheeks flushed with embarrassment and he tried to find something interesting around the side of the carriage. "My brothers rescued me..." He mumbled shortly. Duo noted several large structures in the distance and concluded they were nearly to Torelle. The palace was already visible as it towered over the other buildings, clearly the largest structure in the city.

Hilde smiled and ran a hand through her short hair absently, "must be nice to have such dependable brothers. They must love you very much." It came out more wistful than she'd meant and managed to catch Duo's attention again.

"Hilde… why are you here? Why aren't you on that ship that was going to take you home?" he asked cautiously.

Hilde sighed, "because I don't have a home to go back to. My parents died of the plague and I was looking for a job in that coastal village when I was kidnapped by pirates. I was trying to make up my mind about whether or not to go back to the colonies when Lady Catherine arrived in the village that afternoon. It turns out that she takes a road that leads into that fishing village every year after her visits to Sank. I didn't even notice she was there until she walked right up to me inside the auction house where everyone was getting their things together.

"She said she'd seen me in a vision and that the Spirits had asked her to come get me. I didn't understand it at first but I had no real reason to go back to the colonies so I decided to accept her offer to become her attendant." She smiled at him again, "though, I think I'm beginning to understand now."

"Torelle!" A guardsman on the other side of the carriage announced, interrupting their conversation. Duo looked around and was surprised he hadn't noticed the city creep up on them. They were still in the outskirts but he could already see a distinct difference between this crown city and all the others he'd been to and that was that Torelle was _clean_.

The outskirts of the biggest cities were usually the places where the poor lived and were the most neglected parts of the city but here, the buildings were well kept, the passersby waved merrily as the Priestess' procession passed and the beggars, vagabonds, and unattended or orphaned children he often saw in his travels were conspicuous only by their absence. "I'd heard stories of Torelle but hadn't actually believed them…" Duo said looking around.

Raucous laughter spilled out from a tavern as they passed and people milled about the dirt road, going about their business. There was no garbage in the streets, and most notably, no stench of feces or farm animals even though Duo had seen plenty of slaughter houses and stables. As they got further into the city, the buildings went from wood to a combination of wood and stone bricks. The procession slowed as they approached the first of the city's ancient gates.

"Does Torelle have a sewer system?" he asked the guardsman who stopped next to him as they waited for passage into the city's upper rings. Duo hadn't thought so before, since Torelle was such an ancient city but now he wasn't so sure.

The guardsman smirked knowingly, "no, there's no sewers here. Torelle's too old. The council employs men to transport garbage out of the city once a week. There's a volcanic fissure two days ride from the city that separates Eco Vera from the Draconian Desert. We dump our garbage there. Any organic waste however, is buried and absorbed by the soil."

"Absorbed?" Asked Hilde who'd been listening.

The guardsman nodded as the procession began moving again and they passed through the first of the city's defensive walls. "Torelle was built around the Atrium. All of that concentrated spiritual power is what makes Eco Verian soil so fertile, what makes our powers here twice as potent, and incidentally what keeps the city clean. The soil absorbs filth and burns it away." He looked at Duo's arms pointedly, where his arm guards were hidden by long sleeves. "Kind of like how Healers burn away illness and poison from peoples bodies…"

"That would explain the dirt roads." Hilde said looking around. It was true. As they passed through the next four city gates into the city's upper rings, there still weren't any paved streets. Duo noted that the closer they got to the palace at the center of the city, the older the buildings were and the more richly decorated. The nobles of Eco Vera had taken over the last two of the upper rings and even here, the homes had large gardens and the roads were left unpaved. These unpaved roads however were smooth and seemed packed as hard as stone from the sound of the horseshoes on the earth as their mounts walked. Duo doubted anyone ever had trouble traveling them even in the rain.

Hilde reached out to touch Duo's arm as they passed through the last gate and entered the palace grounds. A vast lawn lay spread out before him covered sporadically with ancient trees whose trunks were as wide around as he was tall. There were three dirt roads that branched off from the main road at the gate.

The one to Duo's left lead up to the palace which was an enormous, breathtaking structure made of white limestone. All along the perimeter of the palace were the ruins of a short gray stone wall topped with battlements and covered by vines and green moss. The walls were relics left over from a time long ago when the gifted were still uncertain that respect for the holiness of this location wouldn't keep invaders out.

The middle road lead to another gray stone structure that appeared to be the palace stables. This long two-story building was dwarfed by the palace and Duo was able to see that beyond the lawn that lay behind the stables was a small forest.

However, the road they had taken was the one to the right of the gate which lead to a cluster of several wide three-story buildings. These buildings encircled one much larger structure also made of white limestone that stood at half the height of the palace. Duo knew it immediately as the Temple to the Great Spirits and even if he hadn't, the symbols of their power decorating the outside of the buildings were unmistakable.

As the procession made its way between the outer buildings encircling the central temple, Duo and Hilde noted the delicate but beautiful architecture and the symbolic carvings on the walls. Carvings of stars blooming from vines like flowers, symbolizing the Gifted, growing beneath a sun which symbolized the Spirit creators of the Gifted – Earth and Outerspace – and the crescent moon which represented the dormant Spirit creator of the non-gifted. All of the temple buildings were covered in real vines as if lovingly embraced by the earth itself.

The carriage stopped at the front of the temple and he and Hilde dismounted as a group of clearly agitated temple priestesses dressed in white robes came running out of the front entrance. Catherine stepped out of the carriage to meet them and Hilde quickly excused herself so that she could join the other attendants in unloading her priestess's things.

Duo took pride as he watched Catherine reassure the psychic priestess's that she was alright. He'd given Catherine her last healing earlier today and as close as she had been to death, she held herself now as though nothing had ever happened to her. Absorbing that poison had been a long term drain on his powers but healing her in stages had proven just as effective as if he'd healed her all at once. Duo himself was finally beginning to feel normal again.

He blinked as he noticed that the priestesses were staring at him, "What?" He said, surprised.

Catherine smiled, "I told them about you, Duo. There's no telling how long the Spirits will wish me to remain High Priestess and if any of the other girls are promoted to the position they'll need to know who you are. Not to worry though, Quatre agreed that this is according to wishes of the Great Ones."

The three priestesses bowed to him politely and that's when he noticed they and Catherine were dressed in the same white dress-robes. The only difference was that the three priestesses wore a white-gold brooch over their breasts in the shape of an eye with a large diamond as its pupil. Catherine wore one as well but hers contained a rare blue diamond, which was likely what identified her elevated station.

"Ladies," Duo said bowing back to them in greeting but quickly grew irritated when they seemed stunned by it. Uh-oh, more hero-worship.

"What's going on?" Quatre said emerging from the carriage.

'Thank the gods,' Duo thought and immediately deflected attention from himself by rushing over to Quatre and shoving him toward the priestesses with a big grin. "Ladies, meet your new Oracle. This is Quatre Raberba Winner."

While they oogled and fawned as though Quatre were a celebrity, Duo stepped back and went inside the carriage to get Trowa. 'I'm going to kill you for this, Duo.' Quatre sent through their link.

Duo grinned as he stepped aside so that one of Catherine's attendants could get passed him with her luggage. 'But what would your new fangirls think of their Oracle committing bloody murder in their precious temple?' he thought back at him, struggling not to laugh.

Duo pushed Quatre's irritated growl to the back of his mind when he noticed Hilde staring off into space and nodding. She blinked as she came out of her internal conversation and smiled at Duo excitedly, "Catherine says that she wants to escort you into the palace herself and that I'm to come with! Servants and attendants aren't usually trusted in the palace until they've served at least five years in the temple!"

Duo smiled as he helped her by grabbing a few things, "I guess that means Catherine trusts you."

"More than that, it means the Spirits have accepted me here!" Hilde picked up her things and gave Duo a one-armed hug before rushing out. Duo shook his head, lately people were talking about the Spirits as if you could run into them walking down the street.

Duo picked up a few more things, looked up and noticed that Trowa was sitting on one of the pillows staring at his hand as if he'd just noticed it was attached to his wrist. "Trowa?" Trowa started and looked up. "You okay..?" Duo asked somewhat concerned. It wasn't like Trowa to space out like that.

Trowa's faced hardened. "Fine." He said shortly, picked up their saddle bags and walked right passed him without another word. Duo stared after him with some unease and projected his feelings and these memories through the bond to Quatre. Whatever was wrong with Trowa, no one could sort him out better than Quatre could.

* * *

In the center of the vast reception hall Dorothy lounged in a tall gilded chair like a queen on her throne. She'd removed all of Silvia's decorations, seating pillows and plush rugs, transforming the room into a cold and intimidating place reminiscent of her callous nature. As she toyed with the large diamond in the eye of her broach, it reflected sunlight in the eyes of the stable-hand who had been brought to his knees before her. He sat there sweating bullets, dwarfed by the 'escorts' who stood guard on either side of him.

At that moment, the double doors at the front of the chamber were pushed open and a tall man strode confidently inside. His short, greasy black hair was pulled back away from a face he held high as he approached Dorothy. He didn't bother to hide the sneer that curled his lip at the sight of her, nor did he bow to her despite her elevated station. "Why was I brought here?" he demanded.

Dorothy straightened up in her chair and smiled at him. "Oh, I assure you Lord Septum, I'm about to make it worth your while." She glanced at the stable-hand who cowered at the sudden unwanted attention. "Go on, tell him what you told me."

The man swallowed loudly and bowed low to Septum from his place on the floor. "M-my Lord… there were three of them. Right before the attac… before the Lady Catalonia arrived, one of them came for the horses. I followed him out and saw the Ecomancer raise the earth to the second story window so that they could climb down and escape. I'd never seen anything like it! Then, I overheard one of them say where they were headed. T-they said the Lady Oracle told them to go to Eco Vera." He paused at the confusion on Septum's face and lowered himself to the ground slightly as if in supplication, "p-please, my lord… that is all I know…"

Septum's gaze traveled back to Dorothy in anger, "what the hell is this? What is he babbling on about?"

Dorothy's confidant smile widened, "_that_ is the vital piece of information you have been waiting for." She glanced at the guards and waved them off. "Get rid of him."

The stable-hand gave her a startled look, "M-my Lady? You said… you promised…"

She smiled gently at him, "not to worry, you will have my mercy. As promised." She nodded to the guards who nodded back and escorted their charge from the reception hall.

Septum crossed his arms, "my time is valuable, _my lady_." He said the last bit mockingly. "Explain yourself quickly so that I can leave." Disgust for her dripped from his every word. The only reason he didn't attack and kill her outright was because everyone knew she was the right hand of the Sank King. Septum's hatred for the gifted was legendary and his support for the Burning Leaf was no secret. However, what few people knew was that he also led them.

Dorothy knew, and didn't care. She would use him to serve her purposes and he would obey her out of self interest. She'd known it from the moment he entered the room. "Those three people that man was talking about were the Vistarian Prince and his two eternal guardians." She paused to enjoy the shock on Septum's face. "They were here to see the Oracle and got away just as I arrived. I want you to send your most skilled bounty hunters into Torelle to capture him. Silvia will have sent him there for the ritual. However, keep your assassins leashed. The Prince is more valuable to us alive than dead."

Her arrogantly issuing orders to him seemed to snap him out of it. "If you think you can order me about like some servant, you are sadly mistaken! I ought to..." he was cut off by the sound of screams coming through the walls. Septum turned around in alarm as he recognized the voice of the stable-hand who'd just been taken from the room. The man howled again and then the screams abruptly stopped.

Septum turned back to Dorothy who trained him with a level stare. "The mercy of a quick death is all one can ask for in life. But I don't plan to give that mercy to any of my enemies." Ostensibly still talking about the Vistarian Prince, it was still a subtle warning that was not lost on Septum.

He was angered that she thought he could be intimidated by such a display but he also became acutely aware of the fact that he was in the middle of the lion's den and with his soldiers outside he could not afford to upset her. Septum took a deep breath and said calmly, "how do you even know it was him? Have you any idea the number of fakes my people have captured and disposed of in the past few years?"

"And I will ask you, how would you know the real thing if you saw him?" she asked.

"The prophecy was obviously very vague in that respect," he said, recovering his mocking tone. "All it says is that he'll be powerful and be protected by two guardians sent by the Spirits. Any ecomantic teenager with command of two or maybe even three elements traveling with two hired peons at his back could claim to be him."

She smiled and picked up the ancient scroll that had been sitting on her lap throughout the entire conversation. "I hold in my hands a great treasure. It is an uncensored copy of the Vistarian Prophecy, possibly even the original. Herein lies a detailed description of the prince and his entourage and I assure you, that stable-hand's description of the three who were here before me matched perfectly."

Septum was practically salivating at the mouth as he stared at the scroll. He couldn't help taking a step forward even as he attempted to restrain himself from snatching it out of Dorothy's hand. "Give that to me. I demand it."

She laughed, "I'm taking this with me to Sank to place directly into the hands of His Majesty. However, I wouldn't have called you here and told you this much only to make you leave empty handed. I want you to capture the boy after all."

"Well, hurry up! Tell me what it says!" He urged.

She delighted in making him wait a moment longer before she sat the scroll back down in her lap and answered. "The Vistarian Prince is a young man 'with long brown hair and eyes like his mother's. He will be born a healer at the fall of his kingdom to a plague-ridden Queen and be rescued by two immortal guardians.'"

Septum looked flabbergasted. "That's impossible. Ecomancer's consider it rare for anyone to be born with two elementals. People aren't born with all four, it-it just doesn't happen! And there's no way his guardians are immortal!"

"Sure there is, I'm the one who cursed them." She replied.

Septum stared at her agape. She sighed, "They were my guinea pigs. After all, I had to make sure the spell worked before I used it on myself. Their names are Trowa Barton and Quatre Raberba Winner, who I'm certain is the new Oracle. Unfortunately, the scroll doesn't mention the Prince's name and I never met the fool's mother so I don't know what her eye color was but do a little research and I'm sure you can find out. Regardless, I honestly don't think a sixteen year old male healer with long hair walking around with the Oracle is going to be hard to miss." She finished sarcastically.

When Septum still didn't say anything, she rolled her eyes. "You said yourself the prophecy described him as powerful. Now that you know what to look for there's no way he can hide from the Burning Leaf anymore." She felt satisfied as she watched a smirk crawl slowly onto Septum's face.

Of all things he could've been, the Prince was a healer. She almost laughed herself silly as she considered it. Unlike other gifted, healers couldn't hide what they were. They were compelled by the spirits to use their powers or go mad from the internal strain. If they had only known this in the past, they'd likely have had him already. Silvia had done a very good job of protecting the Prince's identity… but now she was dead and soon her beloved Prince would join her.

* * *

As soon as Duo walked out of the carriage, one of the priestesses immediately liberated him of Catherine's luggage. Catherine took the opportunity to loop her arm around Duo's arm and once the group had gathered together, she lead them into the temple.

"There are a few things you should know as a Gifted on his first visit to Torelle." She said as she waved a hand around the entrance hall of her great temple. The temple was beautiful on the inside, with long white columns, mosaic tile floors, and colorful frescos painted directly onto the walls.

"The Temple to the Great Spirits is the oldest building in Torelle, quite possibly the world. It was built shortly after the great Human-Gifted War and the palace was built soon after it when the gifted first settled this part of Eco Vera." Catherine led them through several hallways and down an impressive set of stone steps to an area beneath the temple's first floor.

"As the city grew, the buildings that surround the temple were built in order to house the priestesses of the Order. When the Great Spirits first began calling their gifted children here for a yearly purification the priestesses realized that many humans began to show up in the hopes of participating. Most of the ones who came here did so in the hopes of triggering some latent or dormant ability in their mixed heritage and were disappointed when we told them they could not participate in the ritual without gifts.

"That's when the newest set of buildings were built a few hundred years ago. We created the Academy in order to teach the gifted how to use their powers, learn about their heritage and teach the humans who believe they are of mixed blood to tap into their ancestor's abilities in order to awaken them. Most of the members of the Council of Elders teach there."

Catherine walked up to a set of wide stone doors and drew her free hand out. The heavy doors opened simultaneously to reveal a massive earthy underground tunnel. Torches were lit along the walls to illuminate their way. Duo's brows knitted together, "You're taking us to the palace through an underground passage? Why didn't we go through the front door?"

Catherine smiled, "because there is no front door. Not for the gifted anyway. There are many rules our guests abide by while they stay in Torelle for the ritual and here's the first: no human is allowed inside the palace." She declared and began leading them through the labyrinth of tunnels. "The exceptions are human attendants and servants who have proven to be trustworthy after five years service in the temple, or those whom the Spirits reveal to me or the Oracle as acceptable," she said nodding to Hilde who beamed.

"… and of course the human nobles who come to pay their respects to the Council of Elders. These are the ones who are lead through the front entrance of the Palace, Duo. All humans who do so are lead via escort through a part of the palace that has been sectioned off with locked doors and false walls so that the halls lead only to one place and that is the waiting room where they are seated and watched carefully before they are called into the council chamber. After they have conducted their business, they are lead outside by their escorts.

"Humans are never allowed to stay in the palace, instead they are given lodgings in the noble rings of the city where the council rents out empty mansions that belonged to the former nobility of Eco Vera. The gifted nobility are allowed to stay in the palace but any non-gifted servants are housed in the Academy dormitories. The palace has plenty of its own servants, gifted and human, who are assigned to each noble for the duration of their stay. That is why you're here." She said turning to Hilde. Duo turned with her but barely acknowledged the joy on Hilde's face as she was told she'd be assigned to them when he noticed the steely look in Trowa's eyes and it suddenly came to him – Trowa was human.

Quatre seemed to pick up on that sudden realization through the link because he gasped lightly and glanced at Trowa who looked like he had finally had enough. "Priestess," he said, interrupting Catherine and Hilde. Catherine looked at him curiously. "I've been putting up with your speech until now but I want you to know that I have no intention of being separated from Quatre or Duo. Despite your anti-human policies, either you allow me to stay with them or I'm turning around right now and taking my Oracle and my Prince with me."

The torch above Trowa flared briefly as if disturbed by a draft and Catherine grinned secretively. "Oh, not to worry my friend. Do you think I would've brought you this far and said this much if I didn't trust you too? How could I not allow Prince Duo's divinely appointed guardian inside the palace? How could I not trust you when the Spirits themselves vouch for you?" Visibly placated, Trowa nodded once and Quatre smiled hooking his arm around Trowa's waist as they continued down the corridor.

"Now, what was I saying to you…? Oh, yes." Catherine said, smiling innocently at Duo. "All of these measures are taken in order to protect the identities of the gifted nobles inside the palace. The secrecy may seem extreme at first but it is necessary and has protected the gifted for centuries."

Duo looked at her suspiciously for a moment but eventually decided to let it go, "One question," he asked. "If only the gifted are allowed to stay inside the palace then how is it the humans don't find out who's gifted simply by finding out who is allowed to stay and who isn't?"

"Because the humans don't know they're being separated." Catherine responded. "Most of them prefer the villas in the noble rings anyway, and a few gifted rather like it there too and opt to stay there instead of in the palace by their own choice. If any human noble requests lodgings in the palace we simply give them some excuse." She said shrugging. "That's also part of the reason why the council screens the new nobles before formal audiences. The psychics on the council are able to identify the gifted among the un-initiated and they are then explained the rules much the way I am to you."

They came upon another set of stone doors which opened as they approached in response to Catherine's out-stretched hand. When the group stepped through, Duo had to hold back a gasp. Even the temple wasn't as richly decorated as the palace. The chamber they entered was vast but had no windows which Duo guessed was because they were still underground. The floor was a sea of black marble which crept up the walls that were covered in delicate draperies and elegant paintings with gilded frames. The columns that held up the ceiling were also made of black marble and were decorated with solid gold rings at their base and peak.

Catherine lead them up a flight of stairs to a special back entrance hall. The Gifted's Entrance Hall was a circular room with a dome ceiling that continued the theme of black marble and antique furniture from the chamber downstairs. There was a grand staircase that led to the upper levels and as they climbed up it, Catherine explained that from the entrance hall, you could find the kitchens, some servants quarters, a bath house and an exit to the gardens that wrapped around the base of the palace between it and the ruins of the gray stone wall he'd seen earlier.

They climbed several flights of stairs and passed many nobles and servants who all either nodded or bowed politely to Catherine and her entourage as they passed. Catherine waited until they were alone again before she continued to speak. "Another rule you'll see played out soon enough is that of titles. No matter what kingdom you are from and what titles you have there, in Torelle and while you stay in the palace all gifted are treated as anonymous nobility. You can be a Baron or a King and everyone will address you strictly as either 'Lord' or 'Lady'. This goes for servants as well as the gifted to each other. You only have formal titles in the council chamber when you address the Elders, or in private with the priestesses, and that is it."

After a final flight of stairs Catherine lead them down a long hallway. "Most of the gifted prefer to use pseudonyms here to further help hide their identities but it's really up to the individual. Everyone who stays in the palace is sworn to secrecy anyway, but the gifted often use their pseudonyms if they go out into the city.

"It's taboo to ask personal questions unless they are welcomed and the gifted you meet will likely be evasive anyway, more out of habit and tradition than their taking offense so don't worry too much if you make a faux pas. Most of the gifted here are very understanding."

'Gee, thanks.' Duo thought, raising an eyebrow at all the new customs he was expected to abide by. They turned right and the hallway dead-ended at a set of tall white double doors covered in intricate gold designs. The doors opened at Catherine's command and walking inside the room was like stepping into a white dream. The marble floors and columns here were white, and so were the carpets, the couches, and the cushions on the chairs of the antique dark mahogany furniture. The wall opposite them was nothing but windows framed with billowing floor length white curtains and the center of the wall held glass doors that lead out to a balcony with a stunning view.

"These are the Oracle's rooms." Catherine said, watching as her guests walked inside and explored. "They were originally the Queen's private rooms before the Eco Verian monarchy fell. These are the only rooms on this floor. No one should come up this way save for the young man who always rents the King's chambers this time of year on the floor above you and he's a good lad. I assure you he won't disturb you."

Duo wasn't even listening. He'd walked out onto the balcony and was stunned by the view. The balcony faced the back of the palace where he could see the small forest which was littered with the occasional hot spring pools. The city lay spread out in a series of rings beyond the small forest and the innermost defensive wall that protected the palace grounds. There were ancient trees sprinkled sporadically within the city, large enough to be seen even from this vantage point.

Duo ignored all of that however when he caught sight of a massive dome made of opaque glass sitting behind the temple. He felt Catherine come up beside him and follow his line of sight. "The Atrium," she said unnecessarily.

Duo tucked a few loose strands of hair behind his ear as the wind bat at his face. "I couldn't even see it when we entered the palace grounds so I didn't think it'd be so… big."

Catherine smirked knowingly, "wait until you see the inside."

Duo turned to look at her fully, "when?"

Catherine brought her gaze back to his face and said, "not just yet. You have plenty of time and we should probably get you an audience with the council first. You never know how long the ritual will take and meeting the Elders is probably a bit more of a priority. Besides," she started with a cynical expression, "after dealing with those old coots you'll probably need the peace of the ritual just to keep from killing one or two of them."

Duo smiled sympathetically, "speaking from experience?"

Catherine smiled back, "you know it." She paused, "I know you all would probably like some rest so I sent Hilde with another servant who knows the lay of the palace to get you a few things. Clothes, shoes, towels and other necessities. It shouldn't take long so the three of you can use the bath house downstairs whenever you're ready."

She gestured back to the room, "The Oracle's chambers consist of this sitting room here, a drawing room, a private dinning room with it's own kitchen, a small throne room for holding private audiences, two bedrooms with antechambers, and a personal bath but it takes time to get the hot water up here since we can't pump water up to this floor and the Oracle never used it so it hasn't been serviced in decades. The bath house is more comfortable but if you or your brothers ever feel the need to use the private bath, you can call for a servant and they'll have it prepared."

"Thanks but we probably won't need it." Duo said uncomfortably. He hadn't been this pampered since he was five years old and still living with Silvia. Duo wasn't used to all the attention or the surroundings. He'd stayed in a few noble houses in the past when his skills had been called for by the wealthy but it didn't happen often and he'd certainly never been inside a palace before.

There was a knock on the open doors and Hilde came in with another servant carrying bundles of folded clothing. Duo walked back into the sitting room and Hilde placed the things she carried on a table to show him while the other servant went to see to Quatre and Trowa.

Duo was already smiling as he walked up to the table. All of the clothes were black. "I remembered what you wore on the pirate ship and found a few things like it." Hilde said spreading out a few articles of clothing. Duo picked up a set of sleeveless Healers robes with silver embroidery around the V neck and at the hemming where the sleeves should've been. "They were all sleeveless though," she said apologetically. Duo had previously confided in her his discomfort at having the armguards exposed and she had obviously remembered.

He smiled genuinely, "thanks, these are great." And he meant it. Besides, he had to keep reminding himself that he was safe in this place. The gifted people here were so anal about who they let inside their palace that there was no way he'd be attacked here. He sorted through the clothes and found that despite being all black, the Healers robes were each cut and styled a little differently. There were different colored sashes, a pair of fuzzy slippers, sandals and some toiletries.

"I found a few things for Trowa too," she said indicating the bundle of clothes still in her arms. "I'll be right back." And she walked off in the direction of Quatre, Trowa and Catherine who were looking through the robes the other servant had brought for Quatre.

"Forgive me Oracle," said the servant, "we weren't expecting Lady Silvia's successor to be… well, not to be female." Duo glanced at Quatre as he picked up some gaudy outfit that might've belonged to the Oracle before Silvia. It was so ancient it looked like it should be boxed and catalogued. Duo snorted and when Quatre glared at him over his shoulder, he picked up a few things and made a hasty exit.

"Hey guys, I'm heading down to the bath house. See ya in a bit." Duo said quickly while heading towards the door.

Trowa frowned, "I'll go with…" he started but was interrupted when Quatre grabbed his arm and shook his head.

Quatre sighed, letting go of his momentary anger at Duo and gave Trowa a _look_. "We're in the palace now. He'll be fine. He doesn't need us to hold his hand while he takes a bath, Trowa." Duo's jaw dropped and Trowa glared at Quatre's sarcastic tone. That wasn't why Trowa wanted to go with him but he couldn't bring himself to bring up what Silvia had said to him.

'Thanks,' Duo whispered into Quatre's mind as he snuck out.

"It's to the left of the stairs in the entrance hall, Duo." Catherine called to him with a smile in her voice.

* * *

Duo cursed as water made it in between his skin and the gold arm-guards. This was one of the rare moments in his life where he'd been able to stay some place with indoor plumbing and he couldn't even enjoy it. He sat naked on a stool in front of a shower head washing his hair, and cursed again for not remembering to ask Quatre to take them off before he left.

He was the only person left in the vast shower room of the men's bath. When Duo had walked inside, he'd set his clothes down on the benches in the center of the large room and gone for one of the showers lined up against the wall. In front of him were several complimentary soaps and shampoos so Duo'd helped himself and begun washing when he realized there was something he _hadn't_ taken off.

Because he always wore them he often forgot they were there but Quatre was usually around to get them off. "Not this time," he muttered to himself bitterly as he leaned forward and let the spray wash out the soap and the filth from his hair. He hated getting these things wet while he was still wearing them.

There was an unexpected sound behind him. Duo shot up from his seat and pushed his long bangs out of his eyes. The reflexes he'd honed from years avoiding the Burning Leaf prepared him to lash out with his powers at the potential threat.

The nine year old servant boy blinked wide eyes at him from the benches where he was picking up the dirty clothes people had left behind. He bowed timidly to him, "welcome, m'lord."

Duo almost laughed. He'd forgotten where he was. Then a thought occurred to him, "hey kid, do you happen to be telekinetic? I need help taking these off." Duo said and gestured to the arm-guards. The boy stared at the arm guards incredulously, then at Duo's face and back again as if trying to determine whether or not they were fake and Duo was yanking his chain.

Duo was used to people reacting to him that way and didn't think much of it. Rather he sighed inwardly, 'I hope this kid doesn't freak out and call me a fraud or something. I've had enough of _that_ to last me a lifetime.' He reached over to turn off the water and grabbed a white towel to wrap around his waist while the boy made up his mind. Duo's nonchalance finally seemed to snap the boy out of it, "…no, m'lord. My gift is telepathy. Oh! But the master I serve is telekinetic, he's in a private bath. I'll ask if he can help you."

"No wait, you don't have to…" Duo trailed off when he saw it was too late. The kid had closed his eyes and was obviously not there any more. He sighed and wrung his hair out deciding that he didn't mind disturbing someone else's bath one bit if it would get these things off his arms long enough for him to enjoy a hot soak.

Duo pulled another towel off the shelf and began towel drying his hair when the boy opened his eyes and smiled at him. "My master would be delighted to be of service to you, m'lord Healer. Please follow me."

Sighing in relief, Duo picked up his clothes and followed the boy down a well lit corridor. The hall was flanked on either side with sliding doors and he could hear people talking or laughing boisterously behind them as he passed. The servant boy took a left down another corridor marked 'Private' and passed several quieter rooms until he reached the right one.

The young servant boy stood to one side, slid the door open and bowed him inside. Duo walked in and was breath taken. The room was luxuriously decorated and furnished in warm colors and dark wood. On a finely carved side table was a crystal pitcher of cold water with glasses and an array of fruit, on another table lay extra towels and a second set of neatly folded clothes. There were lounge chairs and sofas, even a hammock hanging from hooks on the ceiling. The entire anterior wall was missing. For that reason he was able to see the steps that led down to the fenced-in outdoor hot spring.

But that was nothing to the man standing on the last step, soaking wet, still tying a far too small towel around his waist. Duo's mouth went dry. Suddenly he couldn't tear his gaze away. The other teenager looked about his age with deep cobalt blue eyes and short brown hair that curled at the ends so becomingly when wet. Duo followed a drop of water with his eyes as it fell from a lock of hair to run down a smooth, muscular chest. He tried to swallow with no avail; he was suddenly very thirsty…

To his credit, he wasn't the only one staring. The other teen had been frozen on that last step, fumbling with his towel from the moment Duo had entered the room. His gaze seemed to be following a similar pattern. After several awkward seconds, the stranger finally got his towel tied and seemed to find his tongue, "…may I help you?"

Duo gave himself a mental slap, "ah… yeah. Your servant said you were telekinetic?" he asked feeling suddenly and inexplicably insecure. Duo dumped his clothes and the towel he'd dried his hair with on the nearest table and showed him the arm-guards.

Heero's eyes widened, "you're the healer?" he asked with a bit less grace than he'd intended. He winced inwardly. "I mean, when Toshi said there was a healer who needed my assistance well… there's only one male healer in Torelle." He said walking up to Duo.

"Oh," Duo replied, struck with an inexplicable since of disappointment. "So you thought I was him. Sorry to disappoint." He said wearing a manufactured, apologetic smile.

Heero heard the disappointment in his voice and was struck with a fierce need to sooth it. "Far from it," he said taking Duo's hand. He lifted the arm and set his hands under and over it. "I am… pleasantly surprised. You must hear this a lot but achieving the Healer's gift this young is impressive. It gives me hope for my own abilities. Are you by any chance here to fill the vacant council seat?" There was a click and the guard fell open into Heero's hand. He closed it and handed it back to him.

Duo took it and struggled to keep the blush from his face. He'd been complimented for his powers many times before but it had never made him feel like this. Heero lifted his other hand and Duo remembered to reply, "no, I'm here to see the council but not about the vacancy. Besides, it's the Council of _Elders_. I don't think I qualify."

Another click and the arm guard fell into Heero's other hand. As Heero handed it back to him Duo noted the gold ring on his finger. It was a seal; a family crest with a sunflower on it. 'He must be a noble' Duo thought.

"Don't be so sure." Heero said, "The only requirement to joining is to have achieved all four of your powers and to have the blessing of the Spirits. They're all elders because that's usually how long it takes."

Duo smiled secretively, "somehow, I don't think that's in my future." He held the arm guards against his chest and bent to pick up his things. "Thanks for the help…"

"Wait," Heero interrupted. Duo looked up and a long lock of wavy hair tumbled over his shoulder. Heero swallowed nervously, "why don't you join me?" he asked gesturing to the hot spring pool outside.

'Yes!' His mind screamed. Embarrassed by his own internal reaction Duo couldn't stop the rising blush, "this is a private bath, I thought you might want your privacy…"

"I'd much rather have the pleasure of your company." Heero replied with a small but genuine smile. A smile that felt alien on his face, as though he were using muscles he didn't even know he had. It'd been so long since he'd had something to smile about that he'd almost forgotten how. Silvia was the only other person who could elicit that sort of reaction from him and it made Heero curious about Duo and unwilling to let this chance encounter end too soon.

Heero noted the blush on the other man's face as he smiled back and set the arm-guards down on the table with his clothes. It made his heart skip a beat. He was staying! The smile on Duo's face quickly turned into a grin however, "well, if you insist how can I turn you down?" he said walking over to the stack of towels and taking one, "after all, I know how irresistible I can be." He threw over his shoulder playfully and started walking for the hot spring.

Heero smiled wider and muttered under his breath, "you have no idea…" He grabbed a dry towel and followed Duo outside. To Heero's regret, Duo had wrapped all of that lovely hair into his dry towel and lifted it above his head like a turban. He'd looked so beautiful with his hair down…

Heero realized he'd accidentally said that last bit out loud when Duo threw him a questioning look as he eased himself into the hot water. "Oh, nothing…!" Heero said scrambling for something to say to deflect attention away from the slip, "… I just realized I hadn't introduced myself." He said quickly and followed Duo into the water.

The water reached up to waist level on their side of the spring but there were several smooth rocks to sit on and once seated it brought the water comfortably up to just below their shoulders. "My name is Heero Yuy, I am a son of the Yuy Noble House and nephew to the Duke of Kaigan of the Sank Kingdom."

Duo froze as chill went up his spine. He'd never met anyone from the Sank Kingdom who hadn't wanted to kill him. He suddenly became very aware of the fact that he was in a private bath, alone and half naked with a guy he didn't even know, who was from _Sank_ of all places. 'Calm down, Duo. You've been able to talk your way out of situations like this before. Besides, maybe you're jumping to conclusions. He's gifted… he may not be like the others.' But there was a cynical voice inside his head that was screaming otherwise.

He conjured up the fakest smile he'd ever made and replied conversationally, "that's pretty elaborate for a pseudonym." 'See? Just bullshit conversation. Nothing's wrong. Everything's fine…' he was trying not to panic.

Heero grinned conspiratorially, not the least bit the wiser to Duo's internal freak out. "Who says it's a pseudonym? Maybe it's my real name." In truth, it was both. Heero had been using the surname 'Yuy' ever since his first visit to Torelle when he was ten. That was the year he and Wufei had learned that their father had murdered Wufei's mother. The year that his passing dislike for his father had become full blown hatred.

He began using his mother's name as a way to rebelliously mock his father behind his back. He hadn't intended to actually change his name until recently. So by taking his mother's name he'd made the pseudonym real.

There was a pause and Heero raised an eyebrow, "…and you are..?" he prompted.

Duo jerked nervously, "oh, um… My name's Duo Maxwell. Just your average traveling healer." He said with another fake smile that would've convinced even Quatre… he hoped.

Heero paused and the small smile on his face dissolved. He looked at Duo curiously for a moment before he seemed to make his mind up about something. "Is this your first time in Torelle?"

That threw him, "what? How'd you know?"

Heero seemed to nod to himself. "Don't misunderstand, I'm not offended but… you might want to think about choosing a different surname while you stay here."

Duo groaned, 'Did I really just give him my real name? What the hell's wrong with me? Wait…' "Why? What's wrong with Maxwell?" he asked suddenly defensive.

Heero looked at him, frowning curiously, "you honestly didn't know? Maxwell is the surname of the former Vistarian royal family. Its taboo to use the surnames of royalty for your pseudonyms and some people from Sank find that one in particular, offensive."

'Oh, shit!' He hadn't realized he'd been so obvious. For one panicked moment he thought back to all the people he'd introduced himself to in the past. Everyone who knew his name could be a potential threat. Then his mind screeched to a halt as rationality struck. "Is… that commonly known?"

"No, not commonly but you can expect the nobles staying in the palace to know." Heero replied.

Duo gave him a shrewd once over. Heero didn't seem to have had an epiphany about him or put 'two and two together' yet. He seemed to be assuming that 'Duo Maxwell' wasn't actually his real name. Maybe there was hope. "What if I wanted to keep it?"

Heero shrugged. "Then I say anyone who doesn't like it can stick it up their asses." There was a tiny grin forming on Heero's face after that comment that intrigued the hell out of Duo. "You can do as you please here, that's part of why I love Torelle so much. People make these unwritten rules about things and then forget to think for themselves. I can admire a person willing to rebel against the status quo."

Duo felt himself relaxing again. Heero didn't seem like such a bad guy, for a Sankan. "Then why did you suggest I change it?"

Heero shrugged, "I didn't know if it would matter to you." He paused, "So where are you from?" he asked, changing the subject.

Duo was suddenly uncomfortable. He toyed with the idea of making something up but in the end realized he wanted to be honest with his new friend. "I was born in Vistaria but grew up in Roma. I left Vistaria when I was a baby and we've only been back a couple times since."

Heero smiled wistfully and leaned back against the smooth rocks. "It must be nice to have that kind of freedom. To be a traveler, go where you please, when you please."

Duo looked at him oddly, "but surely a nobleman from Sank would have the means to do the same and more frequently and comfortably at that."

Heero shook his head regretfully, and said not a little bitterly, "My… father has me on a short leash. I'm his heir but he doesn't trust me and rarely ever allows me to leave the country. This," he said gesturing to everything around him, to Torelle itself, "is the exception. One I wouldn't have had if it hadn't been for the Oracle."

Duo considered that as he sank into the water a little more, "maybe he's only trying to protect you. At least he lets you come for the ritual."

Heero scoffed and turned away slightly, glaring at nothing. "My _father_," he said, spitting the word out with venom, "cares for no one but himself. He considers me merely as a means to an end. I was born because he was expected to produce an heir but he was never a father to me. And as for the ritual? If he knew that I was gifted, he would kill me without reservation or remorse." He turned back to Duo, anger still coloring his words, "the palace has always been my gilded prison, I leave it only as an envoy of peace to the Council from Sank."

"You live in the palace?" Duo said in amazement.

Heero cursed inwardly for the slip. What was wrong with him today? He rubbed his eyes with the heels of his palms and pushed his hands back through his hair. The heat from the hot spring must be affecting him. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have unloaded like that on you. I… my family is one of the noble houses in residence at court in the palace. The Oracle was responsible for making me Sank's envoy. She must've known I was gifted and did it to help me…" Which was again the truth… just not all of it.

Duo sat next to Heero for a quiet moment, digesting that. He hadn't had it easy in life but at least he could say that he had a family who loved him. It looked as though Heero had experienced that in reverse. Everything he could possibly want or need as the nephew of a Duke but apparently missing the love and support of his parents… which led Duo to realize something. Heero had introduced himself as the son of 'a noble house' instead of giving him the names of his parents. Duo'd met enough nobles in his travels to know that they only introduced themselves in that way if their parents were dead or out of a desire to disassociate themselves from them and he wondered which if not both applied to Heero.

Heero seemed to come out of his bitter musings and turned back to Duo with a gentler tone, "What about your family? What are they like?"

Duo smiled, "Quatre and Trowa are my big brothers. I… lost my parents when I was young so they took me in and raised me."

"So you're not related?" Heero inquired.

Duo shook his head, "no, but it doesn't make a difference. They've been there for me my whole life. I'd do anything for them." He said with a smile.

Heero smiled back and breathed in deeply. He was starting to feel light headed and thought now might be a good time to get out of the water, he'd already been in the bath a while before Duo had arrived, but he didn't want this conversation to end. So he climbed the short rock wall of the pool until he was sitting on the edge of the hot spring, his feet dangling in the water. Duo's face went beat red when Heero's new perch on the edge of the spring gave him an unobstructed view right up that wash cloth Heero was trying to pass for a towel.

Heero gave him a concerned look as he watched Duo's face do a slow burn. "Maybe we should both get out for a while, you don't look so good."

Mortified, Duo nodded and made a bee line for the steps. Heero followed him back into the antechamber and went to pour them some cold water from the glass pitcher. When Heero turned around his heart did a little skip in his chest. Duo had pulled his hair out of that ridiculous turban and it lay spread all around him as he fanned himself on a lounge chair.

'Gods but he's beautiful…' the words crept unbidden to his mind and surprised him. He'd never felt attracted to anyone like this before. That realization was both frightening and thrilling. Heero pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind before he got carried away and walked the short distance to the lounge chair beside Duo's. The last thing he needed was for his new friend to catch him standing there unabashedly checking him out.

He sat and handed him the glass. "Do you ever wonder what your real family was like?" he asked after watching Duo drink for a moment. He didn't know if this was a touchy subject for Duo but he couldn't help wanting to find out more about him.

Duo swallowed one last satisfying gulp and considered how to answer that, "Quatre and Trowa have always been my only family but… recently I've discovered more about who I am and where I come from. That's kinda why I came here…" 'Duo… what the heck are you doing? Shut the hell up!' his mind screamed.

"Oh?" Heero replied.

Duo promptly told that little voice of reason in his head to shove it. He didn't have to go into detail and he'd certainly never had anyone to talk to about this except Quatre and Trowa and they didn't understand. His brothers thought his 'new' (it certainly felt new to him) status was something he needed to suck up and accept. Something he had to get used to and get on with but… even though he'd told Silvia on her death bed that he accepted his new identity, it was still difficult for him to reconcile the image of this legendary prince that even he'd grown up hearing stories about… as being himself.

It still felt unreal, as if everything that had happened since he'd learned he was the Vistarian Prince had all been part of some twisted, messed up dream. He looked back into Heero's inquiring face and realized he _needed_ someone to confide in and he wanted Heero to be that someone.

"My parents left me some unfinished business to take care of," he began vaguely. "Turns out that now that I know more about my family, I've inherited a lot of responsibilities and as much as I'd love to go back to when I was living my life as a traveling healer, I know those days are over." Duo sat up and leaned his elbows on his knees, holding the glass of cool water in both hands. "The truth is… I feel overwhelmed. There's so much I need to do and I don't have the slightest idea where to begin."

Duo lifted his gaze from the glass and was relieved to see understanding if not, curiously, empathy reflected back in Heero's eyes. He didn't seem at all surprised or miffed with Duo's vagueness – which was a great relief. Maybe it was even expected. They were in Torelle Palace after all. But even that small bit of empathy seemed to help lift a heavy weight from his shoulders. Something was telling Duo deep inside that here was someone who _understood_, who could even relate.

Before he even realized it, a small relieved smile found its way onto his lips. "Anyhow, my brothers and I decided it was probably best to see the Oracle about it. She's the one who sent us here."

Heero nodded in understanding, "probably to perform the ritual, things tend to come into focus…" but Heero trailed off as mention of the Oracle caused a half forgotten memory to shoot itself to the forefront of his mind. He'd been running, had barely seen his face for more than a second but had much longer to stare at him from behind. That long hair had been braided. That's why he hadn't recognized it! "You…! I saw you at the Oracle's temple!" Heero declared suddenly.

Duo's eyes widened as recognition dawned, "you're the guy in the armor!" But how? He remembered a strange power coming off of Heero when they'd crossed paths. He'd never forget it because it had blown his mind that it was something even a psychic as powerful Quatre hadn't been able to feel. But why couldn't Duo feel it now?

That's when he realized that he did. It was a low thrum of energy that had been subconsciously fueling his desire to get physically closer to Heero this entire time. It must've been lying just beneath his senses at the back of his mind from the moment he'd entered the room. He could tell that Heero felt it too when he reached out a tentative hand and touched Duo's bare arm.

Duo hadn't reacted at all the first time Heero had touched him but now that he was aware of this energy… a strange, electric warmth spread throughout his body from the point at which Heero was touching him and he shuddered. It wasn't sensual per se but there was comfort and trust in that sensation. Attraction was also in that touch in every sense of the word. That's when Duo realized he could hear someone whispering inside his head as though through the link in his bond. At first he thought it was Quatre but when he probed their bond, Quatre was silent. That's when a crazy thought occurred to him and he glanced back at Heero incredulously. No, Duo was already bonded, that was impossible. Heero was just telepathic. He _had_ to be telepathic.

Heero choose that moment to pull his hand back and looked at it as if he'd never seen it before. Duo blinked and the whispering stopped. He was about to ask Heero about his powers when Heero cut him off. "Silvia." He said suddenly. "How was she when you left her? Did … were you there when she…?" He couldn't finish it. Heero was suddenly overwhelmed. The voice he'd just heard in his mind like a whisper from far away, this odd… attraction, the thought that here in front of him might be the one person who'd been the last to see Silvia alive.

Heero fisted the hand he was suddenly glaring at and lifted his gaze to Duo's eyes, "Did she die with dignity?" He asked tightly.

Duo looked into his eyes and nodded. He didn't have to ask whether or not Heero was close to her. The way Heero referred to her so informally, by her first name and without title… no, just the look on his face would've said it all. "I was there." He began, breaking the promise he'd made to keep the circumstances of Silvia's passing quiet. It was obvious Heero already knew.

"Silvia died before they got to her. She passed on the Oracle's gift to Quatre and we left with them right on our heels. I only regret we weren't able to take her body with us." It had turned to dust seconds after he'd said his goodbyes. They'd simply not had the time to go back for it once the soldiers had reached them.

Heero took a deep breath and seemed to physically deflate as he let it go. "I wanted to protect her…"

"…but she wouldn't let you." Duo finished. He knew because she hadn't let them protect her either.

Heero looked at him curiously, "how did you know her?"

Duo swirled the water in his glass, a token distraction. "She was like a mother to me." He admitted. "I was raised in her temple until I was five. That's when she gave me my first set of arm guards and I began to travel."

Heero frowned curiously, "I wonder why she never mentioned you…" but then, the Oracle knew many people. It wasn't so difficult to believe. "My relationship with her was the same," he said when he could see the question in Duo's eyes. "My own mother died giving birth to me. Silvia visited Sank often and was the only real parent I ever had."

They were silent a moment before Heero reached for Duo's hand. When they touched, that same strange energy hummed along his senses. It made him feel warm and comforted. So he reached out with his other hand experimentally and held Duo's hand in both of his. His heart sped up and he realized the more they touched, the better/stronger it felt. Heero looked up to gauge Duo's reaction but Duo was already bringing his other hand to place in Heero's.

Duo's eyes were half-lidded and there was a barely perceptible blush beneath rare violet colored irises. Heero peered longingly into that face, his eyes traveling to those flushed lips, and realized he desperately wanted to kiss them.

"Maybe Quatre can make some sense of this strange energy." Duo mused, interrupting Heero's train of thought.

Heero realized he'd already started leaning forward and quickly leaned back, somewhat embarrassed by his lack of self control. He reluctantly pulled his hands away and nodded, "Maybe…" he was relieved to see Duo hadn't noticed.

Duo's gaze found the darkening sky and he sighed, "I should be getting back." He gave Heero an apologetic smile, got up and walked towards his pile of clothes.

Heero felt suddenly empty as Duo walked away. He was leaving… and Heero knew that he had to see him again. "Duo?" Duo raised an eyebrow as he pulled up a pair of pants underneath the towel still tied to his waist. "Are you free tomorrow?"

Duo smirked and he slipped into his healers robes, "maaaybe."

Heero smiled and walked over to him. He opened up the arm guards as Duo was tying on the sash and said, "because I'd like to give you the grand tour. You said you were new in Torelle Palace and this place is a labyrinth."

"I'll have to make sure I have room in my busy schedule," Duo replied haughtily, the smirk on his face betraying him completely.

Heero suppressed a laugh and held up one of Duo's hands. Duo's smirk crumbled slightly as Heero closed the arm guard around his forearm. His touch sent a small tingling sensation through him that had little to do with the mysterious power from before and everything to do with his libido. After Heero replaced the second arm guard on Duo's other forearm, he took the hand he was holding and gently pressed his lips against the knuckles. Duo shivered.

"Meet me at the entrance hall tomorrow at noon?" Heero asked, his lips still so close to Duo's hand that he could feel Heero's breath against his fingers.

"Yes," was Duo's breathless answer.

* * *

She was lying in a pool of her own blood. The rich silks of her layered dress forever stained a deep red clung wetly to her dead body as she lay there on the floor as though asleep. Wufei felt a stab of guilt when his lieutenant lifted the bloodstained sheet to reveal her face. He'd known it would be her. He also knew he was partially responsible for this and he would carry that weight on his soul for the rest of his life. "That's enough," he said solemnly.

Lieutenant Essex nodded and covered her back up. "Her wrists were slashed, Captain." The man said reaching for a bundle of white cloth. He opened it to reveal a bloody knife. The kind provided with utensils during meals. "This was still in her hand when we found her. We also found two letters. One addressed to Lady Helen and the other to His Highness." The lieutenant pulled them out of a pocket in his uniform and handed them to Wufei.

The letters were sealed with wax and stamped with the design of her family crest. 'Damnit,' Wufei thought, looking at the concubine's one final defiance. 'She's not supposed to have this.' All of the concubines given to either the King or the Prince were treated as possessions of the crown unless one of them was chosen as a bride. Only then did her heritage matter and even then, she was never given a seal. Such things defined authority that women in the Sank Kingdom did not have. It would take something rare and drastic to give a woman of this country the authority to carry one.

"Did you find the seal?" Wufei asked, trailing a finger over the Bellflower crest.

"No, sir. We're still…" he was interrupted when another guardsman came rushing out of the concubine's bedroom.

"We found it, Captain." The man said and handed Wufei a small chess piece. It was a White Queen.

Wufei turned it over and sure enough, on the bottom was the seal. Clever… "Good work," he said to the man who saluted and went back to his duties. Wufei pocketed the seal and turned back to his second in command, "make sure the men search her rooms thoroughly. If she had a seal, she may also have had other possessions with her family crest still on them. I need them found and destroyed. As for these," Wufei said holding up the letters, "they don't exist."

Lieutenant Essex nodded, understanding Wufei's motivations. The girl's family were allies to the Prince's secret rebellion. By destroying those possessions she shouldn't have had, they would be protecting her family from scandal and shame. The girl had been a gift to Heero from a former Vistarian noble. All of the Vistarian nobles who hadn't fled or been killed during the attack sixteen years ago had tried hard to assimilate themselves into the Sank nobility.

Barton had accepted them for the sake of keeping the new 'Vistarian Province' of Sank stable but they were generally ostracized and held in poor favor. It was no surprise the girl had ended up here if her family had been desperate to curry favor with the crown. As he pealed off the wax and opened the letters, Wufei considered how difficult it must've been for her family to give her up when Vistaria had been all but matriarchal for hundreds of years.

"I have the men searching all the rooms for more weapons and contraband. I also interviewed the other twenty six ladies," Essex began, "and was especially thorough with Helen, who discovered Lady Risa, and the other two from Vistaria after I saw the crest on the letters in case they were hiding the seal. They all said the same thing.

"They were all concerned with how withdrawn Lady Risa had become but no one knew she had a weapon. She spoke of death occasionally but it didn't raise too much alarm because all of these ladies are depressed, and not to mention deathly frightened of His Majesty." He said the last with a bitter tone that wasn't missed by anyone within hearing distance. "This was Lady Risa's third rape in as many months…"

"I know," Wufei said tiredly, lifting his gaze from the letters. "I was the one who posted the guards outside the King's quarters when he asked for her a week ago." The way Barton had tried to converse conspiratorially with him about the harem's security the moment he learned Heero wasn't here to protect them still made his skin crawl. Even going so far as to suggest Wufei take one of them for himself for a night. It had been difficult not to give in to his baser impulses and tear the man to shreds, consequences be damned.

Essex looked stricken, "Captain… this was not your fault. Barton is a sick man and we are all powerless until His Highness seizes the…" Wufei raised a hand to cut him off when his words began to get dangerous. Essex sighed and submitted to a moment of frustrated silence.

"Captain, sir." He continued sternly. "Everyone in this room feels the same way about 'His lack of Majesty' or we wouldn't be here at all." A few of the palace security guards who were still going through Risa's belongings and listening to the conversation nodded emphatically. "We eagerly await His Highnesses' return with good news from the Oracle and the Council so that we can finally get revenge for things like this; for people like her." He said looking at the concubine's body.

"Aye, sirs." Declared a guardsman keeping watch at the door. The other guards in the room all quietly concurred.

"That's enough," Wufei said to them. "This is not the place or the time. We all wait impatiently for the Prince's return but while revolution won't come soon enough for some, it is already too late for others." He said, his gaze returning to the young girl laying on the floor. She'd only been fourteen. "Until then, there will be respect for the dead and no more talk of treasonous things until Prince Heero's return."

"Forgive me, Captain." Essex began; the only man in the room who would dare contradict Wufei in anyway. "But none of us believe we are committing treason. We all support the heir to the throne and strongly believe that the sooner he ascends to it, the faster this country will be on its way to regaining its honor. Even though we have failed to save her, we can at least help our Prince save this country. Then perhaps, tragedies like this can be avoided in the future." He finished in a more subdued tone.

Essex paused and made a respectful sign with his hands in the direction of the concubine. It was a hand sign made in Sank culture that requested mercy and peace from Shinigami for the dead. The other guards in the room followed suit and after a moment, so did Wufei. His gaze lingered on her a moment before he went back to the letters and opened up the second one. They both said more or less the same thing. They were apologies and reassurances of her love for those whom they were addressed to. Unsurprisingly, there was no note for her family.

"Is Helen outside?" he asked. When Wufei had been notified of the suicide he'd rushed into the east wing of Sank Palace where the harems were restricted to. The concubines' bedrooms were located on the upper floors and branched out from a central chamber. The palace guards had gathered all of them into that central chamber while they conducted the investigation and secured the scene. Wufei had been delayed by a whim of the King and barely given them a glance in his haste to arrive.

"Yes, she's consoling the other girls." The lieutenant said as two men in white robes entered the room carrying a stretcher between them and bundles of white fabric to wrap the body with.

The two men greeted both of them, "Captain Chang, Lieutenant Essex, if your investigation is complete we've come to deliver the body to our brothers at the Temple to the Human Spirit." The Temple to the Human Spirit was the largest temple in the world dedicated to the third of the Three Great Spirits. Contrary to its sister temple in Torelle, it was housed by male monks and sat behind Sank Palace.

Wufei raised an eyebrow to Essex and his lieutenant nodded, "We're just about finished here, Captain." To the monks he said, "you may take her but keep this as quiet as possible. It's still dark out so we may avoid a scandal yet but please be discreet." The monks nodded again and got started.

"Good work handling all of this. Have a report ready for me by noon tomorrow." Wufei said watching out of the corner of his eye as the monks set the stretcher down and begin to pray over the girl's body. Essex saluted and Wufei walked out of Lady Risa's antechamber and into the reception room.

The reception room was the large central chamber all the bedrooms branched out from. The Palace Guard was keeping watch over the concubines here as they weeped and clung to one another in their nightclothes. They were all gathered in a circular depression in the floor at the center of the room and cried inconsolably as Wufei approached. He walked down the two steps into the depression and surveyed all the girls of varying ages and backgrounds until he found the one he was looking for.

At age twenty three Helen was the oldest of Heero's concubines and as such, was their 'big sister' and represented the harem in formal situations. She was a Vistarian woman of noble birth with long blonde hair and blue eyes. She was also, thankfully, the most level-headed of the bunch.

"My Lady," Wufei said extending a hand down to her. "I need a word."

Helen looked at him briefly, keeping her eyes at around his chin and nodded. She patted the head of the young girl who was clinging to her and said soothingly, "the Captain needs to speak with me, dearest. I'll be right back, I promise, okay?" The girl sniffed but nodded and Helen got up without Wufei's help. "You forget yourself Captain," she said, looking at the offered hand. Helen was in her nightclothes and hadn't had time to fetch her gloves before all the guardsmen had stormed in. As a royal concubine, she could not allow a man to touch her.

Wufei pulled his hand back stiffly but nodded and led her in the direction of a quiet corner. "I understand you were the one who found the body." He began in low tones after they were a sufficient distance away from the other girls.

Helen frowned at his chin, "yes, I found Risa. I was doing my rounds for the night, making sure all the girls had gone to bed. She was no longer breathing when I got to her. I immediately summoned the guard but I didn't know it would be handled like this." She said turning to glare at the rest of the room where the guards were looming over her girls and ransacking their apartments. "Why is all this necessary? How long are these _men_ going to be here? They're making the girls even more uncomfortable."

Wufei ignored her questions, "did you notice anything unusual when you entered the room? Was there anything unusual in Lady Risa's behavior or in that of her friends in the past few days?"

Helen was so shocked she raised her gaze to his eyes, "Just what are you trying to imply…?!" She caught herself and quickly brought her gaze back down to his chin. "I told that lieutenant of yours everything I know, why don't you go ask him?" she said angrily and made as if to walk away.

"Damnit, woman…" Wufei muttered under his breath. He reached out, grabbed her arm through her nightgown and dragged her into the nearest room.

Helen gasped and struggled in his grasp, "what do you think you're doing?? Let go of me this minute!"

Wufei could hear the angry voices of the concubines as they entered the antechamber of a random bedroom. "Out," he barked and the guardsmen who were searching the room all quickly walked out without a word. He turned around and closed the door once they were gone.

"Do you realize how inappropriate this is?" She said, glaring directly into his eyes now that they no longer needed to keep up appearances. "I cannot be alone in the same room with another man! You will let me out right now!"

Wufei pulled the suicide note from his pocket and handed it to her. "Risa left this for you. Read it well because I will have to destroy it once you're finished."

That had the desired effect of silencing her oncoming tirade. Helen reached out a hand and took the letter. Handling it like a precious treasure, she opened it up and read its contents. Her eyes misted. "I… I…" She turned away and clutched the letter to her chest. "It's my fault. I should've watched her more closely. I knew she hadn't handled this last experience as…"

"It is not your fault," Wufei interrupted. He sighed quietly and gave her a look of compassion that he spared few people. "You cannot fault yourself every time something like this happens…"

"I am responsible for these girls!" Helen cried. Her eyes were welling up with tears. "I should have seen this coming! If I had then maybe I could've done _something_…" She brought her hands to her face and fell to her knees, crying silently. Wufei felt suddenly at a loss. He stood there for a moment as if paralyzed and then as if suddenly pushed forward by some invisible hand, he walked to her, knelt, and awkwardly took her in his arms.

Helen held onto him like a drowning woman and sobbed into his uniform shirt, no longer caring about propriety or social station. Wufei realized belatedly that although Helen had busied herself caring for and comforting all of the girls after this latest tragedy, she had no one to comfort her. That realization made him hold onto her tighter and he stroked her back soothingly knowing then that he would kill anyone who dared interrupt this moment for her.

"I try…" she finally said into his shirt after her sobs had subsided. "I try to keep their spirits up but it's so hard. We would be thirty in number if the King would have mercy on us and leave us be, but I doubt he knows the meaning of the word." She brought her angry gaze back to Wufei's face, gripping the crumpled suicide note in her angry fist. "If he doesn't kill us he leaves us wishing he had. What kind of hope can I offer them when they see the state in which he delivers us back? When they know that some of us won't be coming back? The King's own harem has dwindled down to eighteen!"

Every word was like a physical blow. Wufei hated feeling powerless but this entire situation was completely out of his hands to remedy. It made him feel shame faced and angry with himself. "I am sorry we have failed you, My Lady…"

Wufei felt cool fingertips on his face that stunned him into silence. He looked up into Helen's compassionate face and she shook her head. "Don't you try to blame yourself for this either. If I can't do it, neither can you." Her shaky half-smile warmed something within him but he couldn't bring himself to agree.

He turned his face away from that compassion and said, "I … I need to know if we'll have to take extra precautions from now on." He said distractedly. Helen's fingertips were still caressing his cheek. He raised a hand to remove them but hesitated before touching her.

She seemed to realize what she was doing then and withdrew her hand with a surprised gasp. "I'm sorry…"

Wufei shook his head and with a deep breath, he was all business again. "I asked you if there was anything unusual in Risa's behavior or in that of anybody she knew. I should've asked you about all the girls. I need to know if they're a danger to themselves." He looked directly into her eyes in order to impart the seriousness of what he was saying. "Will my men need to start counting silverware from now on? Will we need to remove all potentially lethal objects from their possession? Hair pins, ink pens, sashes, curtain ropes, embroidery needles…"

She raised a hand to silence him. "I don't think that will be necessary. I will interview each and every one of them individually; I'm certain they'll be more open to me than a man or someone they don't know. If there is one among us that I feel may be in need of more help than I can offer, I will inform you immediately." She said resolutely and returned Risa's note to him.

Wufei took it but was silent several moments before he admitted to himself that she was probably right. "Very well," He said, relenting. Wufei stood up, walked to the small fireplace behind Helen and tossed the suicide note inside.

Helen gasped and he turned around sharply to find the last person he expected, standing in the doorway. Helen quickly got to her feet and curtsied, "Your Highness, please forgive me. I know what this must look like…" She said quickly, a wave of panic hitting her.

"It's alright, Helen." Relena said, entering the room. She was still in her evening gown but her hair was down and slightly disheveled, as if she'd run the length of the palace to get here. "I haven't seen anything inappropriate. You should go back outside though, the other ladies are concerned for you." Helen curtsied again and walked out of the room leaving Wufei and Relena alone.

"Good evening, Princess..." he said quietly. What was she doing here..?

Relena gave him a troubled smile, "Wufei, how many times must I ask you to use my name when we are in private? Not 'your highness', not 'princess', just 'Relena'."

A smile tugged at his lips for a moment but it was short lived. "Relena… If I may ask, how much of that did you see?" There was something wrong here… something he couldn't quite put his finger on. His gaze traveled to the sealed envelope in her hand.

"Enough." She closed the door and leaned against it. "You should be careful, my brother. You have nothing to fear from me but it would not due to have people whispering that you lock yourself in bedrooms with concubines behind the crown's back."

Wufei crossed his arms and gazed at her defiantly. "I needed to speak to her in private. The ladies of the harem would never endanger Helen by gossiping and my men are loyal to me."

"Yes, they most certainly are, aren't they?" She began as she walked around the small antechamber. "I have noticed they don't question you like they used to."

Wufei's heart started to beat faster. What was she getting at? "Like I said, they're loyal to me."

Relena nodded, keeping her gaze on objects of minor interest in the room. "No doubt you've made sure of that." Her gaze suddenly traveled back to him, "I've noticed how those most defiant to you or Heero have disappeared. Those with divided loyalties between the Prince and the King are transferred away from Sank Palace somewhere and guards, some who were former soldiers, who have declared unwavering loyalty to Heero have been transferred in. In the span of several years you've quietly taken the Palace over and made it yours."

There was suddenly a steely grip on her arm. She looked directly into her brother's panicked face as he whispered forcefully, "How many more have noticed?"

That simple question cleared any doubts she might've had. Relena calmly brought her other hand to the one that held her arm and said, "No one that I am aware of. You've been very discreet. I barely took notice of it myself but I've been watching you and Heero closely, especially after the three of us found out about your mother Wufei, because you two have changed so much since then." She removed his hand from her arm, "I don't know what you are plotting but I love you both. I would never put either one of you in danger. However, I cannot say the same for others."

Wufei's eyes narrowed as she walked away from him, "Explain." He demanded.

Relena stopped and turned around, holding up the letter in her hand. "'Long live the sunflower.' That is what the nobleman who gave this to me said." Wufei felt his blood run cold. "Not, 'long live the king'. He said: 'long live the _sunflower_'. Not very subtle was he? I think we both know to whose family the sunflower crest belongs." It was treasonous to place any other name but the king's in that phrase and they both knew it.

Wufei tried to swallow but his mouth was suddenly dry. He held out a hand, "give that to me."

"No," Relena folded the letter into a small square and tucked down the front of her dress. Wufei groaned as he saw it disappear between her breasts. He was _not_ going in after it. "The man who gave this to me said to guard it with my life until I could put it in the hands of the Prince himself and that is exactly what I intend to do. I think I have an idea of what the two of you are plotting and if I am right then you had best tell your allies to be more discreet.

"That noble assumed that whatever it was you are plotting, I knew about it and by so doing could've potentially given you away to an enemy. If Heero is allying himself with fools he must be desperate indeed."

Wufei was shaking his head, "You don't know anything, Relena. It would be best for you if you gave me that letter and forgot about this."

Relena frowned, "Where is Heero? I've looked for him everywhere. I will speak to him about this myself."

Wufei dropped his hand and sighed in frustration. "Heero is in Torelle. He will not be back for several weeks. Who gave you the letter?"

"Torelle?" Relena said, shocked. "He didn't tell me he was going so soon."

Wufei averted his gaze guiltily, "You would've tried to make him stay… or insisted to go with him."

Okay, now she was pissed. "Of course I would've! We have business that needs sorting out! Heero has yet to choose a bride and if none of his concubines suit him then it should be me!"

"That is exactly what he is afraid of! By the Spirits, woman! You're his sister!"

"Why should that matter!? It's not unheard of! Heero is best off with me as a wife; the one woman who'll gladly keep his secrets!"

They were both shouting now and Wufei worried that they'd be heard outside so he lowered his voice but grated out the words. "Heero has no secrets."

Relena laughed, "Do you think I haven't noticed? Do you think people do not gossip behind his back? He is already sixteen and still shows no interest in his concubines or the ladies at court. He does however spend a lot of time with _you_."

What she was implying burned and insulted him. "I hardly think you are anyone to lecture me or Heero on courtly virtues." He realized too late that he'd gone too far. Relena looked stricken and had taken a step back, as if she'd physically felt that verbal slap in the face.

Wufei stumbled over an apology but Relena averted her gaze and waved it away. "No, you're right. Considering my reputation, I have no moral ground to stand on." What puzzled Wufei was that Relena seemed both ashamed and proud of her sullied reputation. Her midnight liaisons with the sons of powerful nobles were legendary and cause for endless gossip fodder. It was also the reason that at age seventeen, the Princess of Sank had no formal suitor. It both confused and worried Wufei constantly and he instantly regretted bringing it up.

"All I came here to do was to find Heero and speak to him about this letter," she said, quietly. "You will write to him in Torelle and tell him to return home immediately."

Wufei shook his head, "I cannot do that. The Prince has a lot of important things he needs to do in Torelle. Things he cannot leave before accomplishing."

Relena looked at him incredulously, "Is this not pressing enough? That I request it, that this letter could've been his undoing, that one of his Ladies is dead?? Is this not enough?!"

Her brother sighed inwardly and decided to take a seat. He was suddenly exhausted. "I will write to him to tell him of what's happened. In that letter I will impart the urgency you feel to speak with him." He looked up at her from his seat and said gravely, "but I guarantee you that he will not come back until he is ready. This trip to Torelle is far too important."

"Then it isn't just as an envoy of peace that he goes to Eco Vera, is it?" she said just as gravely.

Wufei shook his head, "I don't know what you think you know but if I were you I'd pretend to know nothing, at least until Heero's return."

There was a long silence that stretched for several minutes before finally, Relena nodded. "Takashi is the name of the man who gave me the letter. Speak to him before his next blunder puts you all in the hands of Shinigami himself." With that she walked out of the room and left him alone to brood over what had just happened.

'Relena is far too astute for her own good… Heero took such great pains to keep her out of this; to keep her safe, but that woman is determined to place herself in danger.' He leaned his forehead on his palm and sighed heavily. They'd been waiting a long time to receive an answer from the Takashi clan; to know whether or not they would be willing to support Heero in their planned coup. It had taken so long Wufei had begun to believe they might be a liability.

Now that answer was written down on a piece of paper that could potentially incriminate all of them should it fall into the wrong hands. A piece of paper that should be tucked safely away in his possession was now instead buried in his sister's cleavage. "What else could go wrong?"

There was a knock on the open door. Wufei turned around in his seat to see Essex leaning slightly through it. "Emperor Khushrenada and Queen Une are arriving, Captain."

"Wonderful," Wufei said sarcastically. He got to his feet and walked out with his Lieutenant. "We better run interference before Barton has a fit of apoplexy at the sight of Treize. I'd rather avoid an international incident that deprives Barton of his crown before we have the chance to take it first."

Essex stifled a grin and followed his Captain out the door, "Yes, sir."

* * *

AN02: Hey everyone, I have a request: …please drop me some comments/constructive criticisms?

O.O;;

I hate to ask but the feedback helps me determine if you guys like where I'm going with this or if there's something that needs changing. I tend to get overly descriptive/detailed and since I have tons and tons of backstory for this fic and I only just got a beta I never know if the filter between my head and my fingers is working. /sweatdrop/ Besides I don't want this to get too wordy or boring (although it might be too late for that) so I'd appreciate anything you guys have to say.

Thanks  
-Lotus

* * *

(Not in ABC order)  
Glossary:

1. Bonded/ or Bonds: Bonds are links of power created between an Ecomancer and a Celestial for there own protection. The clairvoyance of a Celestial and the power of an Ecomancer serve to help each other. These bonds create semi-weak telepathic links between the two bonded. Presumably, these bonds can only be done between two people. They are life long. There is no known way to undo them.

2. The Gifted: Made up of psychics, telepaths, seer's, telekinetic's and ecomancers, they are any man or woman who can speak to/use the power of the Three Great Spirits. The Gifted come in a great variety but ecomancers are rare and for reasons not understood, are mainly female. A gifted who can wield the power of the Spirit of the Earth cannot wield that of the Spirit of Outerspace and vise versa.

3. The Celestials: Psychics, telepaths, telekinetic and seers. They are those among the Gifted who can touch the Spirit of Outerspace and use it's power. Their symbol is the Star.

4. Ecomancers: Any man or woman who can touch the Spirit of the Earth and wield it's elemental powers, either just one or all four. If an Ecomancer can wield all four basic elemental powers he/she is granted the Healer's Touch. The Symbol of an Ecomancer is a half turned rose leaf. Healer's are recognized by their white gold arm guards.

5. Elemental Powers: Governed by the Spirit of the Earth: Earth, Wind, Water and Fire.

a) Terramancer: earth user.  
b) Aeromancer: wind user.  
c) Aquamancer: water user.  
d) Pyromancer: fire user.

6. Healer's Touch: Power gifted to an Ecomancer who can control all four elemental powers. Considered to be advanced form ecomancy, this is the ability to heal illness or injury by using one's own life energy, or 'chi'. Healer's are recognized by their white gold arm guards.

7. Three Great Spirits: The three spirits who have control over the world: the Spirit of the Earth, the Spirit of Outerspace and the Human Spirit. The first two are the Spirit Creators of the gifted. They are life givers and spirits that help bring peace and fertility to the world. The last is the dormant Spirit Creator of the non-gifted.

8. Two Great Spirits: Only referring to the Spirit of the Earth and the Spirit of Outerspace.

9. Oracle: Title given to the oldest and most powerful seer. Unlike the other Gifted, the power of seer can be transferred from one person to another if old enough. This is how a new Oracle is generally appointed. With the position of Oracle comes immortality. The Oracle cannot die until she/he passes on the old power.

10. Seers: One of the four major forms of the Celestials power, (aside from the Psychics, Telepaths and Telekinetics). It is the power to see into the future spontaneously or via an object. The power comes to the seer at random and theoretically cannot be controlled, not even by the Oracle.

11. The Burning Leaf: A hate group with a near religious dedication to the eradication of all Ecomancers. Regarded as radicals, it is their belief that Ecomancers are actually followers of the Evil One in disguise. According to their beliefs, Ecomancers are rapists of the Spirit of the Earth who tap into it's power through the Evil Spirit and in turn weaken it. They believe that Ecomantic Healers are the most powerful followers of the Evil One who will rob a person of their soul while pretending to heal them. Their hatred toward Ecomancers runs deep enough to lead to acts of severe violence and/or murder. Followers of the Burning Leaf dislike of the Celestials almost as much because they will protect and support Ecomancers. Few Ecomancers will travel without the protection of a Celestial with them. The symbol for this cult is the burning rose leaf for obvious reasons.

12. Five Kingdoms: Sank, Vistaria, Roma, Nishi and Higashi. (Nishi actually meaning west and Higashi actually meaning east).

13. Asia Major: Largest continent where all life began. Ruled by the Five Kingdoms.

14. Asia Minor: Smallest of the two continents. Colonized on the east coast almost completely by the Roma Empire.

15. Council of Elders: Made up of the only six known Healers in existence and the six most powerful Celestials, this group of twelve elders is the high council that rules over all Gifted in every country. They set the laws that both protect and keep the Gifted in check. Working together with the rulers of each of the five kingdoms, they are responsible for looking after all matters concerned with the Gifted. The Council of Elders authority is second only to the Oracle who is also a member. The council resides in Torelle, the capitol of Eco Vera.

16. Shinigami: AKA the Evil One. A loner Spirit who rules over the nether world and the dead. He is a separate, lesser entity outside the control of the Three Great Spirits. Although many people believe that he is the embodiment of all evil and the bringer of death, destruction and chaos, Shinigami is a neutral spirit that does as he wishes and answers to none of the other Three Spirits.

17. True Bonded (Legend): Although any Celestial can bond with any Ecomancer, each time one gifted is born there is one other gifted out there that they are destined to bond with. Two people achieving all the powers a gifted can, the four elementals or the four psychic-related powers, and bonding together can give them a status/power alike to that of a demi-god.

Place Names:

1. Vistaria: Empire from which Duo comes from. Fell to Sank 16 years earlier. (Except in prologue).

2. Sank: Enemy kingdom of Vistaria ruled by King Barton.

3. Torelle: Capital city of Eco Vera.

4. Eco Vera: Neutral no mans land between Sank and Vistaria. An enchanted sacred ground where Priests, Ecomancers and all other Gifted come once a year to seek peace and unity with the two great spirits. Place where all Gifted power is enhanced.

5. Draconian Desert: Desolate no mans land north of Eco Vera in which contact with the two great spirits is completely cut off.

6. Belvai: City just south of Eco Vera within the Roma Empire. It is where the Oracle lives.

7. Roma: Country south of Sank ruled by Emperor Khushrenada.

8. Oz: Capitol city of the Roma Empire.

**List of who has what power:**

Duo Maxwell:  
Ecomancer: Earth, Wind, Water, Fire. Healer.

Quatre R. Winner:  
Celestial: Psychic, Telekinetic, Seer (Oracles gift).

Heero Yuy:  
Celestial: Psychic, Telekinetic.

Dorothy Catalonia:  
Celestial: Seer, Psychic.

Treize Khushrenada:  
Ecomancer: Earth, Fire.

Silvia Noventa:  
Celestial: Psychic, Telepathic, Telekinetic, Seer (Oracles gift).

Catherine Bloom:  
Psychic, Telepathic, Telekinetic, Seer.


End file.
